


Supernatural Partners

by kevinwkl



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/F, Nephilim, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 58,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinwkl/pseuds/kevinwkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An AKB48 fanfic i created quite some time ago.. It's a supernatural themed fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue 1 : A Shocking Encounter with a Zombie

**Author's Note:**

> An AKB48 fanfic i created quite some time ago.. It's a supernatural themed fanfic.

“Dr. Takahashi! Dr. Takahashi! We have an emergency! This girl is not breathing!” , two of the nurses screamed in panic as they pushed the motionless body through the emergency room, alerting the doctor who was snoozing by her table. Immediately, the doctor shot up with a confused expression.

“What happened!?” the doctor asked in a loud and shocking manner.

“We have no idea. A few minutes ago, we heard some loud noises coming from outside the hospital. When we rushed outside to check, we found this girl on the floor right outside the entrance of the hospital and she had no pulse! Oh my god! What should we do?” one of the nurse kept on ranting unable to calm herself down.

“Ok. Now I need you both to calm down and get me the surgery kit.” Answered the doctor calmly.

As the doctor unbuttoned the girl’s shirt, to her horror, she saw an extremely long and deep cut all the way from her left shoulder to her top of her right hip. Boy, was it deep. Deep enough to actually see visible pieces of rib cages from that distance. 

“What the—. What in the world could have caused something like that?“ the doctor became lost for words.

As the nurses returned with the medical kit, the doctor just looked at the nurses and shook her head indicating that this girl is already beyond saving.

\-------------

One hour had passed, Dr. Takahashi stood in front of the surgery table facing the motionless girl. 

“What a beautiful girl. How traumatizing to see such a young and beautiful girl ending up like that.. I don’t even want to know what caused that huge scar on your body. *sigh* Rest in peace. I’ll patch up the scar beautifully.”

Reaching for her personal sewing kit, the doctor sewed the young girl’s flesh back together. The doctor then sat back on her table trying to forget the traumatic scene of the scar and ended up closing her eyes for a little while.

“Oof.. I almost fell asleep. I got to get home now.” the doctor shot up from her seat, packed her belongings and gave a final glance on the empty surgery table before heading home. Wait.. EMPTY?? 

Dr. Takahashi’s mouth was literally pried open in shock. “If this is some kind of joke, it’s not very funny!! You shouldn’t be making jokes about dead people!!” the doctor screamed, infuriated by the scene assuming that it was one of her personal nurses who’s trying to prank her. The doctor’s hair stood up when she heard a soft chuckle coming from her back.

“I think you’re funny.. Hehehe…”

As Dr. Takahashi turned around slowly, her eyes widened as to the horror she saw right before her eyes. It was the girl. YES. THE DEAD GIRL.. Chuckling right in front of the doctor’s eyes.

“What’s the matter? You look like you have just seen a ghost.” The girl chuckled again..

“G-G-Ghost!! KKKKYYYYAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!”

“Shhhh…” the girl whispered while putting a finger across Dr. Takahashi’s lips signaling her to stop screaming. “If you don’t alert anyone into this room, I’ll tell you everything. Do we have a deal?”

Being too afraid to speak, the doctor just nodded her head fearfully. 

“Well, you seem to be a little too afraid of me right now. So why not I prove to you that I mean you no harm?”. Being already so close to the doctor, the girl gave her a peck on the cheeks. Her lips felt cold. Way too cold. It was as if she doesn’t have any body temperature at all.

“Y-Y-You’re t-too c-c-cold…” 

“Just calm yourself down. Just breathe in and breathe out. Like how you calm your nurses down earlier”

“W-Wait.. You were listening the whole time? B-But you were lying there.. A-And y-you’re not breathing.”

“Well, let’s just say I can hold my breath for a very very long time.” The girl smiled trying to reassure the doctor that she is indeed harmless.

“B-But the scar.. And y-your h-heart! It’s not beating. Why? WHY? W-Who are you?” the doctor panicked all over again.

The girl playfully opens her arm wide. “I am what you are looking at right now! A zombie!”

“B-But zombies do not look like that. They have rotten flesh and they d-definitely do not look t-this beautiful.” the doctor held up a scissors in one hand and a scalpel in another trying to retaliate.

The girl gave an evil grin “This is the second time you called me beautiful. Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

“W-Well, I do think you’re beautiful, but that does not change the fact that you’re a zombie. Zombies eat human flesh. Y-You’re not gonna eat me too, are you?” the doctor pointed both the scissors and scalpel to the direction of the girl.

“No, I do not eat human flesh. It’s gross.. And could you please put those things down? It’s dangerous. I mean, not like it will do anything to me though. I’m quite sure as a surgeon, you weren’t thought to use a scissors and scalpel to point at somebody’s face like that. It’s just plain rude.. Just calm down a little and let me explain for myself, ok? I mean, aren’t you curious about me?” the doctor silently nodded while slowly lowering both her arms.

“Now since you’ve finally calmed down, let me introduce myself. My name is Maeda Atsuko. You’re free to call me Acchan since that’s what all my friends call me.”

“You have friends? I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but I mean, you’re a zombie after all.” Questioned the puzzled doctor.

“Oh yeah. Of course you don’t know anything. You’re a human. Basically, the existence of all supernatural beings like myself were to be kept secret from humans.”

“What do you mean by that? You mean that there are other supernatural beings other than yourself?”  
Maeda nodded. “Well, there’re the zombie species like myself, werewolves, vampires, the rare angels and demons, and finally the rarest of them all, known as the nephilims. All which were disguised in human form living lives as how normal humans do. Which is why most of us were forced to change jobs from time to time and lied about our age because our lifespan are not similar to a normal human’s.”

“This all makes sense now! Recently I found a lot of unexplained bite marks and scratches from some bodies that I examined. Those injuries looked too much even for a grizzly bear’s attack. It must’ve been some supernatural creature! This is a big discovery!”

Maeda giggled looking at how fascinated and excited the short doctor has become compared to few moments ago. “I think you’re cute.” Maeda told it straight to Dr. Takahashi’s face halting her from all the excitement.

“E-Eh? Erm.. Thank you, I guess..” Dr. Takahashi blushed a little at the sudden comment. “Oh yeah, I haven’t introduced myself yet. Silly me. My name is Takahashi Minami. You may call me Minami or Takamina. Emm.. if you don’t mind me asking, how did you-emm-discover that you’re a zombie?”

“I only remember waking up one day feeling very strange. My eyes were all blurry and my whole body felt too light. I then noticed I had woke up in a very tight box just enough to fit myself. I tried to smash the top part of the box. To my fascination, the box broke very easily as I also saw pieces of the ground bursting out on top of me, revealing the starry night of the sky. I climbed out of the box and I found out I was in the middle of the graveyard. There was a tombstone right in front of me that states :

Here lies the body of

MAEDA ATSUKO

1945-1965

May she rest in Peace.

That is how I know my name.”

“Wow, 1965 means 48 years ago. Means you’re about 68 years old now. Haha, I guess you’re an obaasan. So what happened before that?” Takamina said jokingly.

“I… don’t remember..” Maeda lowered her head while trying to contain her tears. Takamina lost her smile immediately.

“I… I just wish I remembered who my family were. Who I belong with. Where did I used to live in.. And.. and what actually happened to me..” tears stared to flow down her cheeks as Maeda couldn’t resist the temptation to cry anymore.

Takamina embraced Maeda immediately not uttering a single word. The both of them stood there as if time just stopped moving. “Acchan.. I’m sorry for asking. I never knew you had been through this so long on your own.” Takamina caressed Maeda’s hair like how a mother would with her daughter.

“Minami felt so warm. I wish I could stay in this position longer.” thought Maeda.

“Sniff.. It’s ok, Minami. I was just a little sensitive. But weren’t you afraid of me? I’m a zombie.”

“Well, I was a little bit freaked out just now, but I don’t feel this way now anymore. Besides, I am already 22 years old. I’m quite sure I know how to differentiate between good or bad. The same goes to you, Acchan. Even though you’re not a human, I know deep down inside, your heart is as pure as a driven snow. So, stop crying, ok.”

“Sniff.. Ok.” Takamina wiped the excess tears off Maeda’s face and gave her a warm smile.

“Hey, guess what. I’m going to meet up with some friends this Friday. I would like to introduce you to them. What do you think?” Takamina excitingly suggested.

“B-But what will your friends think of me if they find out I’m a zombie? They will leave you. I do not want to be the reason of somebody else’s misery.”

“Aww.. How sweet of you to care about me this much. No worries. Just act normally like how you did for the past 48 years. Just try not to let them touch your icy cold body and Acchan, just remember to breathe, ok?” Takamina said playfully with a wink.

“Ok.” Maeda finally smiled.

“So, do you have a place to stay?”

“Erm...” Maeda rolled her eyes trying to think of an excuse.

“Where have you been staying all these time then?”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to explain now though.”

“In that case, you are invited as a permanent guest to my house from now onwards. I’ll lend you some of my clothes and you’re going to tell me more about yourself.” Takamina said in a cheerful tone.

“Thanks a lot Minami!” Maeda pounced towards Takamina and hugged her tightly. Takamina blushed slightly at the sudden action of Maeda.

“H-Hey. Not too tight. Let’s go home, Acchan. I just can’t wait for Friday to come.”

The day started off with a shocking encounter with a zombie and ended with a blooming of a new friendship.

 

Prologue 1 – A shocking encounter with a zombie  
END


	2. Prologue 2 : My Girlfriend is a Werewolf?

The creature was beautiful, huge and covered with grey fur. It had these unblinking golden eyes that seemed to see everything. I walked slowly, closer and closer. It didn’t move. Strangely enough, I wasn’t afraid. Any sane person would be terrified of a giant wolf standing so close. I reached out my hand. I just wanted to touch it.

I was woken by a sharp buzzing, so loud that felt like it was coming from inside my head rather than the other side of my bed where it should be. Lunging across my mattress, I slammed my hand blindly onto the nightstand hoping to find the elusive snooze button without opening my eyes. I had to bat at the table a few times before I was successful and the room was once again filled with blissful silence. “Haruna! Wake up! You have a photoshoot to attend to!”

I am a gravure Idol. My schedules were always packed with photoshoot. If I’m free at night, sometimes I would do some fortune telling. Well, not with tarot cards of course. But with touch. You see, I was born with a gift. I am able to look into the future and dig deep into someone’s memory with just a single touch. This too of course gives me access into their worst nightmares. This is why even my close friends are afraid to mess with me except for..

“Hissatsu : Oshiri Grab!”

“Stop it Yuko! I’m in the middle of a photoshoot for Christ sake!”

Her. Oshima Yuko. My girlfriend. We’ve been dating for 2 months. She’s a model like me too. She has features similar to of a squirrel’s. It makes me want to pinch her face everytime I see her. But sometimes she can be pretty annoying. Still, I love her. Basically, Yuko was the only person whom I can’t seem to read the mind. Strange.. Maybe love has blinded me so badly.

“Ooo…. They took a photo of me grabbing your butt! How perverted! Give me that! I’m gonna keep this.”

“You’re the perverted one! Yuko baby, please wait outside for awhile, ok? Im almost done here.”

“But Nyan Nyan~ I missed you too much..”

“That doesn’t give you any reason to photobomb into somebody else’s photoshoot with a butt grab. Just a little while more, ok?”

Well, things went longer than expected. It took another 2 hours to complete my photoshoot before I was done.

“Come on, Nyan Nyan~.. Let’s go home! Let’s go home!”

“H-Hey, stop pushing me. What’s the rush?”

“You know I do not like going out at night, Nyan Nyan~.. I simply do not like looking at the moon.”

What kind of human doesn’t like the moon? It kinda irritates me quite a lot though. I always thought that having a walk in the park at night was romantic.

“We’ve reached your house, Nyan Nyan~. But I don’t want to leave you..”

I gave my girlfriend a warm smile and closed in for a kiss. Yuko’s lips began to move my lips eagerly. I pulled away for air and then pulled Yuko back in for a round two. We stayed like that for a while kissing, pulling away between kisses to catch our breaths and then kissing again.

“Yuko, I love you.”

“I love you too, Nyan Nyan~. So I guess I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Ok.” As I walked in my house and took a final glance of my girlfriend, I felt something was definitely off about her today. I just somehow feel it.

 

Yuko’s POV

There I lay down on the grass on the top of the hill, staring at the sky illuminated by the full moon, thinking. “I have to tell her the truth. She deserved to know about my true nature. But how do I explain it to her?”

“Having a little nap in the moonlight are we, Yuko-san?” A voice echoed into my ears as I saw a tall figure stepping out from behind the tree.

“You know, we adapted to resist transforming during the full moon long ago.”

“That’s not my point, Yuko-san. You never really did like the moonlight before.”

“Go away, Sado. I want to be alone right now.”

“You know, you don’t seem to live up to your title as the Ace anymore. You became soft. You would always try to challenge me whenever you meet me.”

I remained silent at the comment.

“Ah.. I get it. That girl. What was her name? was it Kojima Haruna?”

“What’s your point, Sado? Spit it!”

“Our Alpha doesn’t seen too happy with this matter. You should get rid of her.”

“You’re out of your mind, Sado. You know I’ll never do that.”

“Just so you know, I have direct orders from the Alpha to eliminate the girl.”

My ears flinched at the ridiculous comment as I pounced onto Sado and pinned her down on the ground. My eyes turned gold while my razor sharp fangs and claws start to emerge from my mouth and fingers respectively.

“Try laying a finger on her. I DARE YOU!” I threatened with a voice infuriated with anger.

“Yuko, please let me finish speaking.”

“Go ahead. If I hear anymore words which doesn’t suit my ears, this claw of mine will end up piercing through your goddamn face!”

“Alright. Look, as the Beta wolf of our clan, I may have to obey the orders of the Alpha to eliminate her. But I’ve known you longer than the Alpha. I treasure our friendship more. Think of this as an advice from an old friend. Leave the girl. I’m giving you 1 week. By next week if both of you are still together, the Alpha will send her troops to eliminate her.”

“Then let them come! I’ll protect her!”

“HOW?! BY TURNING INTO THIS?! She’ll freak out! She’ll leave you eventually!” Sado was indicating the form that I’m in right now.

I smashed my razor sharp claw into the ground right beside Sado’s head infuriated by the comment. “Don’t you dare try to confuse me, Sado! You’re my friend! You’re supposed to be helping me!”

“I am helping you! I gave you a week to think! If the Alpha were to take the initiative herself, the girl would have died a long time ago!” Sado screamed as she pushed me away. She then stood up and dusted her back

“I didn’t want to do this, Yuko-san. You’re my best friend. Whatever your choice is, just make sure what you think you’re doing is right. That’s all I’m going to say. I’ll catch you later." Sado said as she transformed into a wolf and raced off.

I then lied back down on the grass and sighed loudly “What should I do?”

“Rough argument you had with Sado just now, huh Yuko-san?”

“Y-You!”

 

Kojima Haruna POV

“I think im going to check on Yuko. Im quite worried about her. I think I saw her went this way just now.” I said to myself while looking into a road that leads up a hill.

I was climbing uphill when I heard an argument going on. That was definitely Yuko’s voice. I hid behind the rock trying to eavesdrop the conversation and took a peek.

“Go away, Mayuge! I don’t want to fight you.”

“I knew Sado wouldn’t dare to lay a finger on you. So I followed her quietly here. She couldn’t complete her job properly, so I’ll help her finish it. Where’s the girl, Yuko?”

“Go to hell!”

“Then I’ll just make you tell me by force!”

I saw this girl named Mayuge morphed into a wolf right before my very eyes and pounced onto Yuko and pinned her down. It wasn’t a normal wolf. It was at least as big as a cow I screamed out of fear and shock “Yuko!” attracting both of their attention.

“Nyan Nyan, run!” Yuko screamed as I saw the wolf glared right into my very eyes.

“So this is the girl, huh?” The wolf changed its target immediately and leaped straight towards me.

“Not so fast!” Yuko shouted as she managed to grab hold of the wolf’s tail and slammed it into another rock nearby.

 

“What’s going on, Yuko?! How did you do that??” I started panicking.

“I’ll explain later. Just run-Ugh“ Yuko wasn’t given a chance to finish her sentence as the wolf managed to pounce on her and pin her down again.

“I-It’s too strong. I only can fight Mayuge with my wolf form. Not my human form. She’s an elite after all.” Yuko thought while tring to resist the extreme force from the wolf.

Yuko took a glance on me for a moment, “Nyan Nyan, I’m sorry I lied to you. I never wanted you to see this but it seems like I have no choice now.

To my horror, Yuko morphed into something and finally able to kick the other wolf away. It then grabbed me and placed me to its back and raced away from the scene. The other wolf wasn’t able to catch up. Once we’re far away, we stopped in our tracks, I climbed down and took a closer look.

The creature was beautiful, huge and covered with grey fur. It had these unblinking golden eyes that seemed to see everything. I walked slowly, closer and closer. It didn’t move. Strangely enough, I wasn’t afraid. Any sane person would be terrified of a giant wolf standing so close. I reached out my hand. I just wanted to reach for it.

“Yuko?”

It looked away trying not to face me.

“Yuko, baby? Is that you?” I asked in a worried tone.

It didn’t want to look back at me and nodded at another direction. “So, you’re going to leave me, are you?”

As I approached Yuko, I caressed her fur. “Yuko, look at me please?”

Yuko slowly turned her head to face me. 

“Just because you’re a werewolf? I think I can live with that. Besides, I know you will never hurt me.” I gave her a warm smile as she transformed back into her human form.

“R-Really?”

“Of course. It’s kinda cool to have a werewolf as a bodyguard though.”

“Wait. You think of me only as a bodyguard?”

“Well, sometimes..” 

“For you, I will always be your bodyguard” Yuko leaned in and kissed me on the lips. We embraced ourselves for the whole night that night.

Having a werewolf as a girlfriend, what’s the worst thing that could happen?

Oh yeah. I’m going to introduce her to my friends as they’ve never met Yuko before. They’re going to be so jealous. 

 

Prologue 2 – My Girlfriend is a Werewolf?  
END


	3. Prologue 3 - Guardian of the Night

“Good Evening, I am Matsui Rena, your newscaster for AKB news in the supernatural segment. Just last night, once again, it was seen that a mysterious girl saved a restaurant from an assault by a total of 15 robbers single handedly. It seemed that the girl is always wearing a kabuki mask. Some claimed to have seen the girl lifting cars, punching through concrete blocks and a few actually saw the girl flew off. People around have been naming her the “Guardian of the Night”.  
Next, a 10 year old girl was found brutally torn apart by a giant wolf said to be of a size of a cow-*click*”

I sat on the sofa and sighed. “Rena’s news is boring as hell. It’s the same damn news every single day.. I need more fresh news for God’s sake!”

Hi. My name is Watanabe Mayu or some calls me Nezumi. IQ 140. I know. I have a high IQ. Which is why I have a friend who kept on bugging me to get a professional job and that it is a waste of my intelligence. Just because she’s a professional surgeon, doesn’t mean I have to listen to all her blabbering about getting a job, right? I mean, I do have a job. But it’s not official, though. I exchange reliable informations about anything for money. Trust me. You don’t want to know how good I am in data collection and information gathering. 

Why am I so interested in the supernaturals? Well, because I know they exist in this world. Living among us. This is not due to the fact that I read too much mangas. Do not misunderstand me. It’s because I met her before. The one they called the “Guardian of the Night”. She saved my life once from a group of yankees before. I fell in love with her on the first sight though I’ve never seen her face before. Strange huh? I never got to say thanks to her properly. Since that day, I’ve been collecting data every single day about her to track her whereabouts. It seemed to have a pattern of some sort. I used to get datas from Rena’s news but nowadays, it just seemed too repetitive.

But still, at least now, I have gathered enough data. I had discovered the pattern in her whereabouts. So, I was sure when and where she would be heading to. According to my calculations and data collection, she will be at the dock east from town tonight at 8pm. So tonight, I will be waiting there for her. This is why they say never to underestimate the intellect of mice. Never heard of this sentence before? Well, now you have.

_____________________________________________________________________

“I’m going out now! I’ll be back in a few hours time!”. I left my mansion, strapped on my kabuki mask and flew off to my destination.  
Hi. My name is Black. I came from a long line of royal vampires. The 18th descendant of the great Count Dracula. What do I do for a living? During the day time, I work in a blood bank. Why? Come on! This is like the best job a vampire can have. I get paid 60000 yen every month. I know. It’s not a lot. But where else can I get so much free food? Since my boss is also a vampire in disguise, he pays me 5 blood packs everyday! How cool is that! Oh, I almost forgot. We vampires have adapted ourselves to resist against the sunlight for centuries. So, walking under the bright daylight? Not a problem.

During the night time, I would strap on my mask. For what? Fighting crimes, of course! I’m kinda doing a favour for the police. There seem to be a lot of crime cases happening in 7 different areas of Tokyo. So, every night, I would take turns to go to those places every night. Just so you know, not every criminal I fought was a human though.

_____________________________________________________________________

Watanabe Mayu POV

“Damn! I never would have thought about encountering these things.” I panicked as 3 wolves approach me, driving me into the corner.  
“Well,Well. Guess what we’ll be having for dinner tonight.” One of the wolves said. As it leaped towards my direction, at the same time, something flew down from the sky with a tremendous speed knocking the wolf to the ground causing a huge impact. the wolf got knocked out cold with a single hit! There she was. The Guardian of the Night. Standing by the unconscious wolf glaring at the other two which was growling angrily at her.

“You know, you guys shouldn’t gang up on an innocent girl like that.” Voiced the guardian.  
As both the wolf leaped towards her at the same time, she jumped gracefully behind them causing them to miss their target.  
“Bad move.” The guardian said as she grabbed both the wolves tail and leaped of 30feet into the air pulling them along. She then spinned herself and tossed them far into the sea.

As she came back down, she walked towards me and started a conversation. “Now as for you, ojousama. What could a young and pretty girl like yourself be doing in such a dangerous place in the middle of the night, hmm?”

“O-ojousama? I-I mean, I wanted to meet you. I wanted to thank you for saving me before. And for now.”

“You came here just for that? How did you know I was going to come here? What if I wasn’t coming here? You should be dead by now.”

“I-I did some data collection, you see.. I notice there’s a pattern in your whereabouts.”

“Wow, you’re really something, ojousama. In that case, you’re welcome. I’m just glad to be of assistance. Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking my leave. Have a nice day.” She was already about to take off, then I screamed.

“Wait! You’re a vampire aren’t you?”. She immediately halted and looked back at me.

“How can you tell?” she seems to be slightly interested in my knowledge.

“As I told you just now, I did some data collection. With the ability to fly like that, plus your speed and strength, you can only be a vampire.”

“I see you did some homework. You’re right about me. I am a vampire. But you don’t seem afraid of vampires, I see.”

“Of course not! I think they are cool. Especially you. You’re the Guardian of the Night!”

“The what?” she frowned at my statement.

“The Guardian of the Night.” I repeated.

“Pfft.. So I’m some sort of a superhero now?” she then burst into laughter.

“Well, I guess so..” I shrugged my shoulder.

She suddenly stopped laughing. “You know, before I came here I wasn’t in a very good mood. But thanks to you, I finally found back my laughter. I sincerely thank you, ojousama.”

There she is again with the ‘ojousama’.  
“You seemed like an interesting girl. Somehow I feel happy talking to you. You wanna hang out sometime?” she asked in the most delicate tone.

My face instantly turned tomato red. “E-Eh???? B-But I don’t even know your name. I-I never even seen your face before.”

“Ah.. Simple. We’ll start the introductions now.” She said as she unstrapped her mask revealing her face. She was simply dead gorgeous. Her hair was midnight black and it flowed over her shoulders. She had dreamy globe-rounded black eyes. And those sugar candy-sweet lips looked so… seductive. It was as if I was hypnotized to lean in closer and kiss them again.. and again.

“STOP!!!” I slapped myself to escape from the dirty thoughts created in my very head.

“Why are you slapping yourself all of a sudden? Well, my name is Black taking on the human name Kashiwagi Yuki. I don’t recommend you calling me Black though. It attracts unwanted attention. You can call me Yuki or Yukirin.”

“O-Oh.. I-err-Hello my name-Thank you-err..” Well, this is embarrassing. My brain just went all stupid all of a sudden. This doesn’t suit my IQ 140 character at all.

She seemed to giggle looking at my nervousness building up.

“Emm.. So what’s your name?” she asked not wanting to wait any longer.

“M-My name is Watanabe Mayu. Y-You can call me Mayu or Mayuyu. Some call me Nezumi though.”

“Nezumi as in the mice?”

“Y-Yea..”

“Nezumi-sama it is. I think it’s cute. You really suit the character of a mice.”

“Y-You think it’s cute?” my face became tomato red again.

“And why do you call me ojousama in the first place?” I asked

“Well, it’s a habit of mine. Long story about it though. You don’t want to know.”

__________________________________________________________________________

We started hanging out and getting to know each other better. My feelings for her have grown deeper and deeper. But I feel strange though. I feel that Yuki have something that she’s keeping from me. It’s just troubling me so much. I’ll just push that aside for now.  
“Erm, Yuki?”

“What is it, Nezumi-sama?”

“This Friday I have a reunion with my friends. I was wondering if you’re not busy or anything-“ I got cut off immediately.

“Of course I would love to meet Nezumi-sama’s friends. I love making new friends. Unless there’s a werewolf among your friends. You know, vampires and werewolves do not get along that much.” Yuki said jokingly.

“Of course not, silly. All of them are normal. I assure you, alright?” I gave Yuki a smile assuring her.

 

Sure thing they will not be meeting any werewolves…… Or will they?

 

Prologue 3 – The Guardian of the Night  
END


	4. Prologue 4 - The legendary Hunter

"Beep Beep"

I took out my SPTdex to look. aka SupernaturalDex.

1 supernatural being identified  
Species : Werewolf  
Type : Normal  
Threat : Medium

"Found you." I said as I saw a black figure leaping from roof to roof. I took out my semi-automatic gun and aimed at the black figure. I released a shot and hit the black figure on the hind legs. I saw it fell down into a dark alley as i followed it and jumped down along. I landed on the body of a giant wolf.

The wolf was already partially paralyzed.  
"A s-silver bullet? Just who are you?" the wolf growled in pain.

"My name doesn't matter to a dead wolf anyway. I hereby pronounce your execution for the murder of a 10 year old child under direct orders from the Hellsing organization."

"S-Stop it!"

A gunshot echoed throughout the silent night.

"By the way, the name's Van Helsing."

My birth name is Rena Van Helsing. The 8th descendant of the world famous supernatural hunter, Abraham Van Helsing. A newscaster in the morning, a hunter at night. As I'm not able to use my birth name out publicly, I go by the name of Matsui Rena. Even my closest of friends know me as Matsui Rena. I work for the Hellsing organization which mission is to search and destroy any supernatural creatures that threaten the society. My hunting weapon consists of a semi-automatic gun and a katana. Not just any semi-automatic gun or katana but a silver one. Yes. Vampires and Werewolves have a weakness for silver. They will be paralyzed momentarily when in contact with any silver material. I have been trained to master all kinds of sword techniques and fighting styles till i actually exceeded the human capabilities in terms of speed, strength and reflexes.

There i sat on the bed in my room, exhausted from the whole day of work, trying hard to keep my eyes open when suddenly,

"Rena-chan!!" A voice emerged from behind me and backhugged me tightly.

"Stop it, Center! How many time have I told you not to teleport into my room without any notice? I need privacy, you know?" I sneered being slightly annoyed by her action.

"And how many times have I told you to call me by my human name?" she said while pouting her mouth.

This girl here on the other hand is called Center, using the human name Matsui Jurina. My hunting partner. Extremely playful, extremely cheerful, and extremely annoying. Yes. She's not a human but the rarest of all the supernaturals, the nephilim, hybrid of an angel and a demon. Posseses two different modes. An angel mode and a demon mode. In the angel mode, she will have wings and able to fly. She posses a giant blue scythe in the angel form. As for her demon mode? Well, let's not talk about that now. We go way back. It was 1 year ago when i first met her. She was my lifesaver.

1 year ago

"Let me go, Akane! I know I can handle this!" i argued with my Hellsing's boss, Takayanagi Akane.

"No. I'm not going to let you go alone. You're not strong enough! It's too dangerous!" she retorted.

"I'll prove it to you!" I screamed as I stormed out the door to search for my target.

I went in deep into the forest while looking at my tracking device, trying to search for my target. After a few hours in the dark forest, finally I found it..

Beep Beep  
1 supernatural being identified  
Species : Werewolf  
Type : Alpha  
Threat : immeasurable

"Stop right there Alpha!" I screamed at the creature. It had fur of gold and eyes glowing in red. It was slightly bigger than any werewolves I've encountered.

"If it isn't the legendary hunter, Rena Van Helsing. What do you possibly want from me?" it growled.

"What do i want? Your life!" I leaped forward as i unseathed my silver katana from its wooden cover and swinged it towards the Alpha only to end up cutting the air.

"Too slow!" the Alpha growled. I never got a chance to turn around as my back already got hit by its paw. Hard. I ltterally flew 20 feet away.

"Still intending to fight me?" the Alpha snickered at me.

"I-It's too fast.." I thought. But my pride got the best out of me.

"T-That didn't hurt at all! Fight me seriously! Change into your lycan form now!"

"You're not worth my lycan form at all. You can't even hurt me in my wolf fo-" I immediately silenced the Alpha with a shot that graced it's left cheek.

"You see? I did hurt you after all." I said as I tossed an evil grin at it's face.

"You bitch!" Enraged and angered with my sudden attack, it leaped towards me attempting to crush its paw on me.

I managed to jump away and used my landing to propel myself towards the Alpha. Fast. I swinged my katana only for it to cut the air again. I attempted a few swings but to no avail. The Alpha finally retaliated as it swings its paw from left to right and right to left. Thanks to my fast reflexes, i was able to dodge every single one of its deadly swings. After a fury of dodges and misses, i finally found an opening. As it was swinging its paw to the right, I immediately dodged into the other direction swiftly and jumped to notice the back of the Alpha.

"I got you this time!" I slashed down my katana as hard as I could only for it to come in contact with a gold furry arm, grabbing my silver katana.

"Ah.. You're good using silver to coat your weapons. But i'm the Alpha wolf. Silvers do not hurt me at all." The Alpha said as it snatched my katana away and knocked me hard on my stomach. I flew towards a tree. The impact was so hard that i felt one of my ribs cracking. I took a peek at the Alpha as i was laying on the ground. The Alpha was already in its lycan form.

"I have to give you some credit to force me into this form. But now that I'm already in this form, don't think I'll hold back anymore." the Alpha growled.

I try to stand myself up but the pain in my ribs was unbearable. "Crap. This is bad. Is the Alpha really this strong?"

"Pity. Your ancestor would have a much better chance against me. He was far stronger. You're a shame to your ancestors. You brought this to yourself. Now, die!" the Alpha raised its arms attempting to attack anytime now.

"Angel mode : Activate" a voice suddenly echoed in the forest as I saw a blast of light shot down from the sky in front of me causing the Alpha to dodge away. There stood a girl. She had a white wing on the left. A black wing on the right.

"An angel?" the Alpha questioned.

Beep Beep!

My SPTdex sounded.

1 supernatural being identified  
Species : Nephilim  
Type : ?  
Threat : ?

The girl smiled at the Alpha's shocked expression as she summoned a huge blue scythe from her right hand and swinged it forward, causing a huge shockwave that pushed the Alpha few steps back. This just proves how tough the Alpha is. Any common werewolf would have been knocked out cold from that huge shockwave.

The Alpha growled and it morphed back into its wolf form.

The nephilim laid her scythe over her shoulders and said "Afraid to fight, wolf?"

"I didn't come here to fight a nephilim." the Alpha then glared at me and said "You won't be so lucky next time, Van Helsing!" the Alpha then proceeded to race off from the scene leaving us both alone.

"Oh My God! Wow! You're a descendant from the great supernatural hunter, Abraham Van Helsing??" I simply nodded.

"Kya!! I was a huge fan of him when he was still alive. No wonder you were able to stand so long against the Alpha wolf." she then proceeded to hug me tight.

"I think we're gonna spend A LOT of time together." she said as she showed me her cat-like smile.

"Get off!" i shouted as i pushed her away from me. I tried my best to stand up and used my katana to totter myself back to the Hellsing headquarters with one arm holding my injured rib.

She simply followed me around like nobody's business. "Stop following me, nephilim! I swear to god you take one more step, I'm going to cut you in half!"

"Alright! Alright! No need to get all angry at me. I saved your life after all." she said while pouting her mouth. She was right. She descended from the heavens and gave me a helping hand. Maybe I was a little to rough on her.

"Well, i guess I'll see you around then." she smiled.

"Sorry but I don't want to meet you. Just go." I sneered.

"Oh.. Too bad but you will.." she said right before teleporting away with a bright light. What does she mean by that?

 

The next morning, I struggled a little with the newscasting as the pain in my rib still sting me.

At night, as usual, I headed towards the Hellsing headquarters.

"Rena. I would like you to meet a new colleague in this organization."

My eyes widened and my mouth got pried open as I saw the girl from last night standing beside my boss.

"But, Akane! She's not a human!" I stated.

"I know. She's a nephilim. In fact, I know all about what happened last night. How she saved your life and all. Besides, we could use a couple of powerful members in this organization."

I then glared at the girl for revealing everything to my boss. I mean, how the hell did she even find this place? 

"From now on, she will be your partner and since she can't go by her nephilim name Center, she will go by the name of Matsui Jurina." Akane stated.

"I object! I'm an elite and I do not need a partner! Besides, I'm already holding the name of Matsui. Give her another name!" I retorted.

"That's not for you to decide, Rena. I can't afford to lose an elite hunter like you to your rash attitude. If it wasn't for Jurina, you would have been dead!"

I stayed silent at the comment that made a lot of sense.

Jurina then proceeded to cling her arm around my arm. "See? I told you we're going to spend a lot of time together."

I simply rolled my eyes at her comment.

 

For the first few months, we do not seem compatible to each other at all. But as time goes by, as we know more and more about each other,we became more and more compatible with each other. Our teamwork improved drastically. I was beginning to think that it's not actually a bad thing to have a partner at all. Except for her annoying, clingy attitude of course.

Back to present time

I was shopping for some clothes with Jurina.

"Nee, Rena-chan. What are we here for?"

"Isn't it obvious? To buy clothes of course."

"But you already have a lot of clothes."

"I'm going to be meeting some of my old friends tomorrow. So, I want some new clothes."

"Bring me along!"

"Not a chance!"

"I wanna go!"

"I said no! Why do you even want to go?"

"I want to meet with your friends."

"I'm not going to repeat again. No! I'm not going to bring you along and I'm not going to introduce you to them. You're not even supposed to exist!"

"I don't care! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go!". This is attracting way too much attention.

"Alright! Stop! You can come! Jeez.."

"Yay! So, how are your friends like?"

"Well, one of them is a world known and renowned surgeon, one is a model which is also a psychic. I suggest you do not mess with her. And the last one is jobless.."

"Meh.. Sounds boring.."

"Then don't go!"

"No!No!No!No!No! I'll go!"

 

How will the reunion turn out? I mean it's just a normal reunion of old friends.............right?

 

Prologue 4 (Final) - The legendary hunter  
END


	5. Chapter 1 - The Reunion

Takhashi Minami POV

It’s been 5 days since I met Acchan. She’s currently living in my house as a permanent guest. She doesn’t seem like she has a place to stay. So I offered myself. Somehow, even as a zombie, Acchan seemed nothing like it at all. She’s cute and beautiful too. Somehow I feel slightly attracted to her. L-Let’s just put that aside for now. I do not want to start thinking of weird things early in the morning. Well, today is the fated day where I will have a reunion with my old friends. I’m bringing Acchan along, of course. They totally need to meet her.

“Gah!! What should I wear?” I yelled being frustrated not knowing what to wear for the meeting.

“Nee, Minami. Which one of These clothes should I wear?” Maeda asked.

As soon as I turned around, I saw Maeda holding two pair of blouses. Naked.

I quickly turned around while my face flashed red. “A-Acchan! Your clothes! Normally people would choose their clothes before stripping off, you know?”

“Oops.. I forgot. It’s a habit of mine.” Maeda chuckled. “So which one should I wear?”

“C-Choose the one on the left.” I answered, still unable to turn around and look at her.

“Alright!” She went into the bathroom right after that.

But there’s still one thing bothering me. The sight of the huge scar across her chest was still traumatizing for me. She told me she was attacked by a girl with wings of black and white, wielding a huge blue scythe. Hmm... Never heard of anything like that before. I wonder what it was.

“Crap! It’s 10.30! We’re supposed to meet at 11! I better get changing now.”

 

Kojima Haruna POV

There I woke up on my bed to find that my girlfriend snuggled herself on me. She was literally curled up. Just like a hamster. If she wasn’t asleep right now, I would have pinched her face hard. It’s hard to believe such a cute girl could turn out to be a werewolf. Except for her attitude, of course. She can be quite messy at times. Looking at her sleeping peacefully like this, I just couldn’t help it. I poked her face. She seemed to flinch a little from my little poke.

“Yuko, it’s time to wake up.” I nudged her, waking her up from her slumber.

She finally opened her eyes and smiled, “Good morning, Nyan Nyan~”

I smiled looking at how cute she’s looking right now. “Good Morning, Yuko. Do you know what day today is?

She cutely nodded her head “I’m meeting Nyan Nyan’s friends, right?”

“That’s right. We better change and get going now.” As I was trying to remove myself from my bed, Yuko grabbed my wrist.

“Ah.. Nyan Nyan~” She closed her eyes and puckered her lips signifying that she wants a morning kiss.

I giggled at how cute she is, still asking for morning kisses. I leaned in and pecked her lips.

“Ok. Can we go now?” I questioned.

“Ok.” She said excitedly as she hopped off the bed and head towards the bathroom.

 

Watanabe Mayu POV

I paced left and right in my living hall, up and down the stairs panicking.

“Where is Yuki? She’s late. She said that she’ll drop by here first before leaving. What if she doesn’t want to come? What if something bad happened to her?” A lot of questions going through my head right now and finally..

“Ding! Dong!” the bell rang as I rushed to the entrance and opened the door. It was Yuki. As beautiful as always. Her hair. Her eyes. Her face. So mesmerizing.. Her lips especially. I feel like I just want to lean in and.. Argh! Stop thinking like that, brain! You’re destroying my brain cells!

“Thank god you’re here! What took you so long? I thought something bad happened to you.” I asked in a worried tone.

“Do you expect me to fly here and risk exposing myself? Sure can’t do that, Nezumi-sama. I took a cab instead. I was stuck in the traffic.”

I smacked myself on the head. Why was I so dumb, not to realize this reason. It made so much sense now. See what you did to me, brain? You just made me look stupid in front of Yuki.

“O-Oh.. You have a point there. Well, shall we get going?” I asked

“Err.. I don’t think so, Nezumi-sama.” She said.

“E-Eh? Why? But-“ I got cut off immediately.

“Before Nezumi-sama start asking any questions, I suggest you look at what you’re wearing right now.”

I was confused with what she was talking about till I looked down. I was still in my pajamas. Maybe I was too concerned about whether Yuki is coming or not that I forgot to change.

“Ah. S-Sorry. I’ll get changing now. And then we’ll go.”

“Take your time, Nezumi-sama. I’ll be waiting outside for you.

 

Matsui Rena POV

I stepped out of my shower, dried myself up and strapped on my lingerie. I looked into my wardrobe, contemplating what to wear, still in my lingerie when..

“Rena-chan!! Let’s go!!” as usual, an annoying voice emerged from behind me.

“Kya!!” I grabbed my blanket swiftly and covered my half naked body. “Why do you always have to teleport into my room when I’m changing? How the hell did you even get this timing?” I asked in a loud manner.

“Well, let’s just consider myself lucky.” She said as she showed me her cat-like smile.

Seeming annoyed by her action, I started throwing things at her. “GET *tosses comb* OUT *tosses lipstick* OF *tosses conditioner* MY *tosses lip gloss* ROOM! *tosses hair dryer*”

With every toss that landed perfectly on her, she flinched her way out of my room. “Ok! Ok! Stop throwing! I’ll go outside and wait!”

I finally got changed into my new clothes that I have just bought yesterday. As I walked outside my room, Jurina stood there, smiling at me with her cat-like smile again.

I looked at her confused with her overly-joyful character. “You’re a happy go lucky half demon, aren’t you?”

“Mou.. Rena-chan.. Can’t you be nicer to me and call me half angel instead?” she pouted her mouth.

Looking at Jurina like this, it doesn’t seem like she has any traits of a demon at all. Not a tiny bit. Maybe because the angel side of her took majority over her.. But still, I have seen the other half of her before. Trust me. It wasn’t pretty at all.

“Ok then, HALF ANGEL, shall we go?”

“Let’s go!” Jurina then grabbed my arm as we walked out the door.

 

11am (The fated reunion)

Rena and Jurina was the first to reach the destination. It was under a huge sakura tree in the middle of a wide field.

“Why did you choose this place as the meeting place, Rena-chan?” Jurina asked.

“When we’re young, my friends and I used to come here a lot. Basically, only we know of this place. So, there will be nobody here to disturb us, whatsoever.” Rena answered.

“But where’re your friends, Rena-chan?” Jurina asked.

“Stop complaining. They’ll be here anytime soon. Ah! There they are! All of them came together. Seems like they took the same bus or something. But it seems like all of them brought brought a friend together.” I said while waving my hands to six girls walking from the bus stop. 

“Nee.. Minami.. I kinda feel weird about these two girls.” Maeda whispered to Takamina pointing at Yuko and Yuki.

“Don’t worry, Acchan. I think you’re thinking too much.” Takamina smiled.

“I smell something weird. Especially from this girl over here. She smells like.. a vampire.” Yuko thought.

“This smell.. The stench from the blood of… a wolf.” Yuki gave Yuko a short gaze.

Jurina was scanning through all six girls and stopped her gaze at Maeda. As soon as Maeda’s eyes met with Jurina’s, her eyes widened in shock and stopped in her very tracks.

“It’s her..” Maeda said in an inaudible tone.

“Acchan? What’s wrong?” Takamina asked looking very confused.

Jurina then smiled and patted Rena on the back. “Rena-chan, guess what?”

Rena seemingly confused, asked “What?”

“Your SPTdex will sound in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1”

Jurina was right.

Beep Beep!  
3 supernatural beings identified  
Species : Zombie  
Type : Special infected  
Threat : Extremely high

Species : Werewolf  
Type : Elite (Ace)  
Threat : Extremely high

Species : Vampire  
Type : Royal-blood  
Threat : Extremely high

Looking at her SPTdex signifying these data, she immediately pulled out her semi-automatic gun and aimed at them.

“Angel mode : Activate!” Jurina transformed into her angel form and summoned her scythe.

“You! You! And you! Stop moving!” Rena shouted from far, signifying Maeda, Yuko and Yuki to stop.

“Wow! Wow! What the heck is going on!” Takamina panicked as she raised her hand high up in the air.

“What’s a newscaster doing with a gun?! And what the hell is that girl?! ” Mayu asked, also panicking.

“She’s a supernatural hunter. I knew it all along. I saw her mind before. As for the other girl, I have no idea” Kojiharu said.

“You guys see this device right here? *shows device* This is called the SPTdex. Function to identify any supernatural creatures within a range of 50 metres. And it seems like you three brought unwanted guests.” Rena said while her fingers laid on the trigger, attempting to shoot.

“W-What about that girl beside you?! T-That’s not a human either!” Takamina finally voiced out.

“Exactly. She has wings!” Mayu said.

“A nephilim, huh? I can smell it in her blood. It reeks of demon blood mixing with angel’s blood. It’s unbearable.” Yuki sounded.

“S-See? You’re hanging out with a supernatural being too! S-So, you’re no different from us!” Takamina said.

“Don’t you dare compare Jurina with those friend of yours. She’s different! She’s my friend!” Rena raised her voice.

“She’s my friend too!” Takamina pointed at Maeda.

“She’s my girlfriend!” Kojiharu said signifying Yuko.

“She saved my life twice!” Mayu stated, appointing Yuki.

Rena took a final glance at all three supernaturals standing before her once again when she suddenly said “Fine. I trust you.” And kept her gun.

“Wait. You trust them so easily?” Jurina questioned.

“Whats our motto for Hellsing, Jurina?” Rena asked.

“To search and destroy any supernaturals that threaten the society.” Jurina answered.

“Exactly. Which means, we can’t possibly hunt for those that didn’t threaten the society, am I right? And I trust my friends. They’re like sisters to me. Besides, look at them. They look friendly. I think we can work things out. What do you think?” Rena asked while facing Jurina.

Jurina then gave a glance to Maeda and smiled. “So, shall we start with an icebreaking event?”

Chapter 1 - The Reunion  
END


	6. Chapter 2 - Icebreaking event

“My name is Takahashi Minami. You can call me Minami or Takamina. Graduated from high school at the age of 15. Got my Masters Degree in Medical Science at the the age of 18. PhD at the age of 20. By 21 years old, I am already a well known surgeon who can perform a successful surgery that has only 20% success rate. I have 136 successful surgeries out of 136. That’s how I got my nickname, ‘The Hands of God’. Ranked 2nd in the world’s best surgeon ranking.”

“Wow.. That’s amazing, Takamina-sama” Yuki said, impressed with Takamina’s achievement

“S-Sama?” Takamina looked slightly confused.

“You know, there was once where I actually suspected that she’s a supernatural being.” Rena said.

“I don’t think you’re finish with your introductions yet, Takamina.” Mayu sounded.

“What do you mean? What else?” Takamina questioned.

“148cm, fail in jokes, can’t skip properly, bust size 73cm, waist size 53cm, hip size 78cm.” Mayu said.

“That’s too detailed!! How the hell did you even find out about my 3 sizes?!”. Takamina said, being shocked with Mayu’s statement. Mayu merely smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, my name is Kojima Haruna. You can call me Kojiharu or Haruna. I’m a model and also a fortune teller. I was born with a gift, you see. I can read people’s thoughts and also sometimes look into the future. I also can have access into someone’s nightmares. Yuko here is my girlfriend. We’ve been dating for two months.” Kojiharu said while smiling at Yuko.

“Doesn’t she get her furs all over your bed then?” Yuki asked jokingly only to be replied with Yuko’s angry glare.

“You have some problem with me getting my furs on the bed or you have some problems with me? Why don’t you say it out loud.” Yuko said being slightly agitated.

“You wolves do not seem to listen well do you? My question was crystal clear. You are the one with the problems with me.” Yuki replied with a slightly loud voice.

Yuko was about to reply when Kojiharu stepped in and pulled Yuko out of the conversation. “Yuko. We’re here to make friends. Not enemies. Just calm down and stay beside me, ok?” Kojiharu patted Yuko’s head. Yuko returned to Kojiharu’s side and gave a final glare at Yuki.

“A-Alright, so, who’s next?” Takmina asked.

“I’ll go then. My name is Watanabe Mayu. Call me Mayu or Nezumi. IQ 140. I am extremely good in data collection and research. Do not even question my ability. I just know it. I’m good. This is why I exchange extremely reliable informations for money. That’s all I can say about myself.”

“You know, Mayu. You really should get a professional job or something. I really a waste of your inte-“ Takamina got cut off immediately.

“Ah. Don’t even start blabbering to me about getting a job, Takamina. I’m living a good life now. So, just leave me in peace.” Mayu replied.

“She’s right, Takamina. You should let her do her own thing.” Rena said.

“I guess it’s my turn now. I’m Maeda Atsuko. You can call me Maeda or Acchan. I’m a zombie.”

“So, how old are you?” Kojiharu asked.

“I’m currently 68 years old.” Maeda answered.

“Wow! A young zombie! So do you eat brains? Do you poop?” Yuko asked excitingly.

“Yuko! Don’t be rude to others like this!” Kojiharu told Yuko.

“Tch- Werewolves are such unrefined creatures.” Yuki dissed.

“What is that I heard you say? You want to have a go!?” Yuko literally held Yuki on her collar.

“I’m sorry but I’m not going to play with you right now. I can’t risk Nezumi-sama getting injured.” Yuki replied.

“Yuko! Let go!” Kojiharu pryed Yuko’s hand away from Yuki’s collar.

“You better watch your mouth, bat. One day I’m going to beat you up real good!” Yuko warned Yuki while Yuki remained silent and unfazed with Yuko’s threat.

“Stop it, both of you. Let Maeda-san continue.” Rena said.

“Well, there are two groups of zombies. One is called the normal infected, the other one is called special infected like me. Normal infected are like those zombies you see in your Sunday television. Mindless creatures who feed on flesh of anything. A special infected on the other hand, are able to retain our minds and feelings. Our body functions similar to a normal human’s. Special infected eats just like a human. Not flesh. We do not decompose or rot. Which is why we will forever retain our looks from right before death.”

“Eternal beauty. I like that.” Yuki nodded her head.

“So, any special abilities?” Jurina asked.

“Special infected have 5 times the strength of a normal human’s while a normal infected is just like the normal ones.”

“What? That’s it? I don’t mean to be rude or anything, but that sounds kinda lame.” Yuko said.

“Wait. I’m not done yet. Our endurance and defense though, it’s near invincible.” Maeda continued.

“What do you mean near invincible? Mind explaining a bit?” Mayu asked.

“We zombies do get hurt. But only when hit with a force of 20 tonnes.” Everybody’s mouth dangled open.

“You mean, even if two elephants land on you, you still wouldn’t get hurt at all?” Kojiharu asked.

Maeda shook her head. “Nope. We won’t feel anything from that.”

“You’re amazing, Maeda-sama. Even us vampires couldn’t stand such large mass.” Yuki said being fascinated with Maeda.

“That’s because you vampires are weak and fragile.” Yuko dissed only to be replied with a cold stare from Yuki.

“Do not insult my kind. I do not like it.” Yuki warned, pointing right at Yuko’s face.

“And I don’t care.” Yuko returned a glare.

“C’mon both of you, let Acchan finish.” Takamina said.

“There's simply no other ways to kill a zombie except for their weaknesses. We’re weak against silver, or ang..” Maeda suddenly got a little flustered. Maeda then looked at Jurina fearfully and finally said, “A-Angel weapons.”

“Well, still sounds kind of lame for me. I mean, are they only good in defense?” Yuko asked.

“Do not underestimate the bite of a zombie. A zombie’s bite is extremely deadly. What animal has the strongest bite in the world?” Maeda asked.

“A crocodile. With a biting strength of about 5000psi.” Mayu answered.

“You see, a zombie’s bite can reach up to 7000psi. That goes for all types of zombies, special or normal. Whether you’re a supernatural or not, a zombie’s bite will most probably be fatal. But no worries though. Our zombie lord has confined all the normal infected out of our reach so that they will not go around killing innocent people. Basically the zombies that walk around here, are all special infected.” Maeda said.

“Ah.. No wonder I rarely see a zombie limping around.” Rena said.

“Although I’m not sure about that anymore..” Maeda whispered to herself hoping that nobody listened.

“Did you say something, Maeda-san?” Rena asked.

“N-No. I didn’t.” Maeda replied.

“I guess it’s my turn now. My name is Black. I’m using the human name of Kashiwagi Yuki. You can call me Yuki or Yukirin. I’m a vampire of the royal blood.” Yuki introduced herself.

“Wow! A descendant of Count Dracula? This should be interesting.” Rena seemed very interested in Yuki all of a sudden.

“Eh? Count Dracula? I thought it was a myth!” Takamina asked, being surprised.

“Takamina-san, we’re all myths.” Yuko replied. 

“I’m quite sure all of you heard of the Guardian of the Night before, right?” Yuki asked. Everyone nodded.

“Well.. That was me.” Yuki said.

“The one wearing a mask going around every night fighting crimes was you? I should have known.” Rena said.

“Right. So, vampires have 13 times of a normal human’s strength. Basically we move faster by flying than running.” Yuki said.

“Can you give us an example?” Jurina asked.

“”By running, we can cover a distance of 1km in a little over a minute.” Yuki said.

“Pfft.. LAME AS HELL!” Yuko dissed.

Yuki merely gave Yuko a short glare before continuing “But by flying, we can cover 1km distance in just 20 seconds”

“Wow.. That’s really fast.” Kojiharu said.

“Thanks for the compliment, Haruna-sama. In terms of defense, we vampires can only stand up to a force of 1 tonne before feeling pain.” Yuki explained.

“Still, that’s a lot. We humans can’t even stand a 150kg force properly. Even for me who trained myself to exceed human capabilities, the most I could stand is just a mere 500kg force.” Rena said.

“Alright, I think you’re done here, so move over. It’s time for the great and powerful Oshima Yuko to shine!” Yuko said as she pushed Yuki out of the way, grabbing the center stage. Yuki replied with a glare.

“Yuko! Stop doing that to Yuki!” Kojiharu said.

Yuko ignored Kojiharu and started introducing herself. “I’m Oshima Yuko. You can call me Yuko. As you can see, I’m a werewolf. The Ace of my clan! My human form has a strength 5 times of human’s. My wolf form has a strength 10 times of humans and I can cover a distance of 1km in half a minute without FLYING.” Yuko said while giving the stink eye to Yuki.

“In my lycan form though, my strength is easily 20 times of a humans. We can stand up to 5 tonnes of force” Yuko gave Yuki the stink eye again.

“So, do you transform during the full moon?” Mayu questioned.

“You’re not all that bright are you, Mayu-san? You bragged about having an IQ of 140 and that you did a lot of research of some sort. Where is your knowledge about werewolves, huh? Or maybe you spent so much time with that filthy bat that you have developed a bat brain?” Yuko said, pointing at Yuki. 

Yuki immediately walked in front Yuko and grabbed her collar. “I do not mind you dissing me, but don’t you speak like that to Nezumi-sama!”

“You want to fight? Just say it!” Yuko challenged Yuki.

“Don’t tempt me, wolf!” Yuki warned.

“H-Hey! Break it, you guys! Since we’re going to meet each other often from now on, why don’t we clear off any misunderstanding?” Takamina interfered while pushing them away from each other.

“I agree. We should clear off any misunderstanding.” Jurina said, while looking at the flustered Maeda.

“Alright. Now’s my turn then! My name is Center using the name of Matsui Jurina. As you all already know, I’m a nephilim. Basically a hybrid of an angel and a demon. I have the ability to teleport. I can switch to angel mode and also demon mode. In my angel mode, I will literally grow wings allowing me to fly and wield a giant blue scythe.”

“Wait.. Wings? Giant blue scythe? Where have I heard of those before..” Takamina thought.

“In my demon mode though, I have nothing. No wings. No weapon. Just claws.” Jurina continued.

“That’s lame.” Yuko insulted once again.

“Yuko-san. I suggest you not to look down on my demon mode. I am literally stronger than the Alpha wolf and faster than the Vampire Ace in that form. But I have to sacrifice something to use that form though.” Jurina said.

“Which is?” Mayu asked.

“My sanity.” Everybody became quiet for a few moment.

“Ah… Nyan Nyan~ I’m scared!” Yuko sounded as she ran and glomped her face onto Kojiharu’s chest.

“How gross! How can someone change their attitude so fast like this?” Yuki looked at Yuko in disgust.

“Well, we’re done here, so let’s go!” Rena said, trying to escape.

“Oh no, we’re not!” Kojiharu said.

“Yea. You still haven’t ‘introduced’ yourself yet.” Mayu sounded.

“Oh, come on, you guys. You guys know me very well.” Rena answered.

“Right. But not until half an hour ago when you pulled out a gun!” Takamina said.

“Alright. Look. My name isn’t Matsui Rena. It’s Rena Van Helsing.”

“EH?????” Takamina and Mayu looked shocked.

“I knew it all along.” Kojiharu said.

“You know, Kojiharu, you got to learn not to invade into people’s head.” Rena said.

“Y-You’re the descendant of Abraham Van Helsing, the world’s greatest supernatural hunter? Thanks to your ancestor, I developed my habit of calling people ojousama!” Yuki sounded.

“What do you mean by that, Yuki?” Mayu asked.

“When Abraham Van Helsing defeated Count Dracula, all his descendants are contracted to work under the Van Helsing family as butlers.” Yuki explained.

“Just so you know, the vampires were released from their contracts years ago.” Rena answered.

“So? Doesn’t change the fact that I’ve already developed this habit of mine. But whatever it is, I don’t want to make a fuss about it. This is all history.” Yuki replied.

“Right. Thanks for understanding. So basically I’m a newscaster in the morning, and a supernatural hunter at night, working for the organization known as Hellsing and Jurina here, is my partner.” Rena explained.

“So, a hunter. I should have known..” Maeda said while looking into Jurina’s direction.

Jurina stood up suddenly and said, “I would like to clear things up with you, Maeda-san.”

Everyone suddenly seemed interested.

“I’m deeply sorry for attacking you the other day. I want you to accept my apology.” Jurina said while bowing 90 degree. 

Takamina looked at Maeda with a shocked expression “Was it the scar?”

Maeda simply nodded.

Rena looked at Jurina with the same shocked expression “You went hunting without me?”

“You know that’s not the point, Rena.” Kojiharu said.

“I was just having fun. I rarely see a special infected. So, I just got carried away a little. I mean, I didn’t know 1 hit was enough to knock you out.” Jurina explained.

“I’m a special infected. Even from an angel weapon, 1 hit was definitely not enough to take me out. I was already injured when you found me.” Maeda said.

“Injured by what?” Takamina asked.

“I don’t want to talk about it, Minami. Don’t ask. But I’m glad you apologized. I accept your apology. I’m happy we could clear off any misunderstandings.” Maeda smiled at Jurina.

“Well, it seems like we have a misunderstanding solved. So how about both of you?” Takamina said, signifying Yuko and Yuki who’s glaring into each other’s eyes.

“You know what, let’s just get something to eat. I’m hungry.” Yuko said.

“Ah. Why don’t we go to the mall right there?” Rena suggested, pointing at a shopping mall nearby.

 

Well, things went awfully well. This is going to be a long long day.

 

Chapter 2 : The icebreaking event  
END


	7. Chapter 3 - Double date

It has been 20 minutes since they arrived at the mall. Yuko and Yuki are still glaring into each other as if they want to burn a hole into each other’s faces. Takamina, being frustrated with their behavior came up with a solution to this. “I have an idea. Why don’t we split into two groups? Me and Acchan will go with Rena and Jurina. While Yuki, Mayu, Kojiharu and Yuko will hang out together. This way, it will be easier to get to know each other better and makes it easier to solve any misunderstanding. What do you think?”

“I think you’re crazy, Takamina-san. There’s no way I’m going to hang out with this blood sucking creature.” Yuko retorted.

“Of course she’s crazy. How do you think she became a surgeon in such a young age?” Rena said.

“Look. I have no idea what happened between the werewolves and vampires in the past, but that’s history. You guys really need to get out of this zone.” Takamina convinced.

“Takamina’s right, Yuko. Who knows? Maybe both of you will end up as good friend after this.” Kojiharu said.

“Exactly. Think of this as a double date. Ok?” Takamina said.

“D-Date? N-No. M-Me and Yuki are not d-dating! D-Don’t misunderstand!” Mayu said while her face blushed red. Yuki giggled at Mayu’s tomato colored face.

“Ah. So we’re going on a date, Rena-chan!” Jurina grabbed Rena’s arm excitedly.

“So we’ll meet back here in the evening.” Kojiharu stated.

“Nyan-Nyan! I don’t want to-“ Yuko got cut off.

“Yuko, listen to me. Try to get along with Yuki, ok?” Yuko nodded her head being speechless.

“You heard that, Nezumi-sama? We’re going on a date it seems.” Yuki said, giving Mayu a warm smile.

“E-Eh? I-I guess so..” Mayu’s face became red all over again.

“Ok. Deal. Now we’ll be going this way! See you soon!” Jurina said as she grabbed Rena and Maeda’s arm and raced away from the scene.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Takamina shouted as she chased after them.

Mayu then looked at Yuki with a worried expression “What about you, Yuki? You’ll make friends with Yuko-san, right?”

Yuki smiled and ruffled Mayu’s hair. “I’ll try, ok? What do you think, Yuko-san?” Yuki then looked into Yuko’s direction.

“Don’t even start with me, vampire! Let’s go Nyan Nyan! I’m hungry.” Yuko said as she grabbed Kojiharu’s arm and walked away.

Yuki and Mayu then looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders and followed them from behind.

 

Atsumina & Wmatsui gang 

(In a café)

“Eh?! You’ve just met Acchan for an hour and you’ve already invited her to live in your house?” Rena shockingly asked, causing crumbs of her melon pan to escape from her mouth.

“B-But Acchan’s a nice girl.” Takamina said while looking at Maeda who replied with a sweet smile. “See what I mean?”

Rena then smacked her own head. “Listen here, Takamina. You don’t just invite an undead into your house after meeting for only an hour. You don’t even know her that well yet. What if she was a mindless zombie instead? You could have died! No offence, Acchan.”

“It’s ok. I’m fine. I get what you mean.” Maeda raised her hand, signifying that she is indeed fine with that statement.

“You know, that’s a little rude to Acchan.” Takamina sounded.

“What I’m trying to say is just that this is a dangerous world. You never know what kind of danger you will bring to yourself.” Rena said.

“But she had a sad story. She doesn’t have any memories from before her death. I just feel kind of sad for her. I feel like she needs someone to be there for her.” Takamina said.

“Aww.. you have a soft heart don’t you, Takamina-san? You know, I have a soft heart too, right Rena-chan?” Jurina said while clinging her arm around Rena’s shoulder. Rena simply rolled her eyes.

Maeda giggled at Jurina’s playfulness. “Is she really always this clingy?”

“Tell me about it.” Rena answered in an annoyed tone.

“Yes I am! But only to Rena-chan though. I love to hug her. She feels so warm.” Jurina answered excitedly.

“Minami’s warm too..” Maeda smiled in Takamina’s direction who replied with a sweet and loving smile. Both of them looked into each other’s eyes for quite a moment. Jurina and Rena noticed them and suddenly showed an evil smile.

“How suspicious…” Rena said.

“You know, both of you will make like the cutest couple ever!” Jurina said

“W-What are you talking about?” Both Takamina and Maeda’s face blushed in red.

“Wow, Acchan. For a zombie, you have a pretty good blood circulatory system.” Jurina said, being amazed with Maeda’s tomato face.

“You know what, I feel like watching a movie. Let’s just go!” Takamina ignored Jurina’s comment and stood up. 

They paid the bill and went to the cinema. “Hmm.. Which movie to watch?” Rena questioned.

“I want to watch this!” Jurina said while pointing at a Thailand ghost movie which looks horribly scary. They bought tickets and went into the theater.

 

(Wmatsui side)

Rena was already used to watching a lot of ghost movies. Basically, she remained unfazed throughout the whole movie. Except for the girl sitting on the right side of her.

“Kya!!!” Jurina screamed at every single jumpscares while squeezing her arm on Rena’s arm who’s trying very hard to pry her off.

 

(Atsumina side)

For every single jumpscares, Takamina reacted with her whole body and also a shriek. Upon noticing Takamina being scared, Maeda giggled and held Takamina’s hand.

“A-Acchan..” Takamina sounded a little surprised with the sudden skinship by Maeda.

“It’s ok, Minami. You don’t have to be scared. I’m here with you, right?” Maeda gave Takamina a warm smile.

Takamina couldn’t contain her smile at all. It wasn’t the warmest of all hands. In fact, Maeda’s hand was icy cold. But Takamina felt warmness. The warmness from Maeda’s heart. The both of them interlocked their hands throughout the whole movie. Although it was a horror movie, Takamina was basically giggling to herself throughout the whole movie. Maeda felt happy with Takamina’s cute attitude. As soon as the movie finished, Takamina realized the position she was in now with Maeda, and let go immediately. “W-Well, the movie finished.. L-Let’s go.”

 

“Waaaaa!!!! It was scary!!” Jurina was still crying from all the shock, still hugging Rena tightly unwilling to let go.

“You chose this movie yourself and yet you’re the one who end up getting scared!” Rena scolded Jurina while trying to pry her off.

Takamina walked side by side with Maeda, seemingly shy with each other right after they came out, received an evil grin from both Rena and Jurina once again.

“Seems like something happened in the cinema, isn’t it?” Jurina asked.

“N-No! N-Nothing happened!” Takamina and Maeda’s face flashed red.

“Oh, something really did happen, alright. Look at both your faces right now. No difference from a tomato.” Rena teased.

“I said nothing happened! L-Let’s go shop for clothes now.” Takamina then grabbed Maeda’s hand and flee the scene immediately.

 

Kojiyuu & Mayuki gang

“Yuko! Slow down with your food!” Kojiharu said, looking at Yuko who is swallowing down her food without chewing.

“How uncivilized.” Yuki dissed.

“Mind your own business and eat your damn cow, vampire! You don’t even need to eat it cooked!” Yuko shouted, signifying the beef stew that Yuki is eating. It seemed like this sentence attracted some attention from some people.

“Shhhhh!! Do you really want to be found out?” Mayu said.

“I’m sorry to say this, Haruna-sama, but you need to learn how to tame this beast of yours.” Yuki said politely.

“Why you little-“ Yuko got cut off by Kojiharu.

“Yuko, baby. She’s right. You need to learn how to choose your words properly. And please eat your food properly.”

“Then feed me, Nyan Nyan~” Yuko opened her mouth wide.

Kojiharu pinched Yuko’s face thinking that she’s cute, and fed her only to be replied with a look of disgust from both Yuki and Mayu.

“You know, I would have preferred the earlier scene rather than this scene right now.” Mayu said as Kojiharu and Yuko are having their own sweet time in their own little world.

Yuki then started a conversation with Mayu. “Nezumi-sama, do you mind that we go on a date by ourselves some time?”

Mayu was shocked with the sudden statement from Yuki. 

“E-Eh? Date? A-Alone? I would love to, but I’m too shy to say it out.” Mayu thought.

“Just tell her, Mayu.” Kojiharu smiled all of a sudden.

“Eh? What are you talking about?” Mayu asked, trying to act dumb.

“You remember I have a gift?” Kojiharu said while pointing to her own forehead.

“S-Stop reading other person’s mind!” Mayu became flustered.

“So, what’s going to be your answer, Nezumi-sama?” Yuki asked again.

“I-I guess so.” Mayu said softly, being shy.

“That’s great! I want to treasure every moment with Nezumi-sama before it’s too late.” Yuki said

“What do you mean before it’s too late?” Mayu looked confused.

“O-Oh.. Nothing much. I just want to spend more time with Nezumi-sama. That’s all.” Yuki smiled.

But that smile didn’t seem natural. It seemed….forced. It was as if in that smile itself, there was a hint of sadness..

“Well, we’re done here, so let’s go.” Yuko said while pulling Kojiharu away from the restaurant, leaving Mayu and Yuki to pay for the bill.

Mayu and Yuki soon caught up to them as they passed by an arcade.

“Cool! An arcade! Let’s go in!” Yuko suggested.

A punching machine attracted Yuko’s attention. “A punching machine! Nyan Nyan, lets play that.” Yuko said, pointing to the punching machine.

“All right. But please restrain your strength, Yuko.” Kojiharu warned.

“Why don’t you go first, Yuki?” Mayu suggested.

Yuki smiled at Mayu and walked forward to the punching machine. Yuki then knocked the punching pad with only her knuckles.

“115kg!? Wow! You barely even punched it properly! You’re amazing, Yuki!” Mayu praised Yuki while clapping her hands. This though, attracted the attention of a 5 year old boy standing by the side being amazed at Yuki as well.

An evil grin suddenly appeared on Yuko’s face. Yuko walked towards the small boy and squatted down. “Hey, kid. Do you want to see something really amazing?”. And of course, the kid nodded. Yuko then walked towards the punching machine.

“Erm.. Nezumi-sama, I think I have a bad feeling about this.” Yuki frowned.

“Me too.” Mayu said, also frowning.

“Yuko! Don’t you dare-“ before Kojiharu could finish her sentence, Yuko released a punch with full force causing the whole machine to tumble backwards, breaking it. Yuko then immediately grabbed Kojiharu’s hand and fleed from the crime scene, leaving Yuki and Mayu to explain to the officer, and the little kid’s mouth dangling open.

Before they knew it, Yuko and Kojiharu reached the park. “Hah!! Finally, some time alone.” Yuko said.

“You should apologize to them, Yuko. That’s not nice to them. You and Yuki really should get along with each other.” Kojiharu said.

Yuko was about to reply when her thought got interrupted by people screaming and running away.

“What’s going on? Why are all these people running away?” Kojiharu asked.

Before they know it, the park was already empty.

“Let me go check it out.” Yuko then run forward to realize 21 figures limping around, groaning..

Yuko’s eyes opened wide. “Zombies?! I thought Acchan said that the Zombie Lord had confined them! Nyan Nyan. Stay there! Don’t come close!”

“You sure you’ll be fine?” Kojiharu asked worriedly.

“Well, I could use a little bit of exercise. Its been some time since I last fought. This could be a warm up.” Yuko smirked before charging into action.

Yuko ran towards one of the zombie and punched it on the face hard. It merely just groaned at the punch and attempted to grab Yuko. Yuko immediately dodged to the side and hopped backwards.

“Wow! Acchan was right! These zombies are tough! That punch was almost my full force!”.

A few of the zombies start running towards Yuko crazily and attempted a series of attack. Yuko managed to dodge their fury attacks and landed a kick on one of the zombie’s face. It didn’t seem to have much effect either. The zombies then continued their crazy swings and fury attacks leaving Yuko to keep dodging and become slightly panic. One of the zombies managed to grab Yuko and pinned her down. As the zombie was closing into Yuko’s face for a bite, Yuko remembered something Maeda said. “Do not underestimate the bite of a zombie. Whether you’re a supernatural creature or not, a zombie’s bite will most probably be fatal.” Upon remembering this, Yuko immediately transformed into her wolf form and kicked the zombie away with her hind legs. 

A few other zombies continued their attempts to bite as Yuko swiftly dodged every single one of them. The zombies doesn’t seem to slow down at all.

“They just won’t stop coming, do they? It’s like they’re not even tired at all!” Yuko started panting.

Yuko tried to retaliate again and again, but to no avail. The zombies keep getting up again. Yuko then noticed one zombie trying to ambush her from the back only to be hit by Yuko’s tail whip, sending it flying into a tree. Yuko didn’t realized that there was another zombie already grabbing onto her body. 

“Crap! I let my guard down!”

As the zombie moved its fangs closer and closer to Yuko’s body, it was as if time slowed down. 

“Yuko!!!!” Kojiharu screamed.

A high speed kick suddenly appeared from the side and striked the zombie 20 feet away, causing Yuko to be slightly startled.

There stood a girl, with long black silky hair, gave Yuko a wink and said, “Guardian of the Night, at your service.” 

 

Chapter 3 - Double date  
END


	8. Chapter 4 - Teamwork...or not

“Thank god you guys arrived on time!” Kojiharu was finally relieved with the sudden presence from Yuki and Mayu.

“Go away, vampire! I do not need any help from you!” Yuko sounded.

“Said the wolf that almost got bitten by a zombie! You should thank me! I saved your life!” Yuki said angrily.

“Yuki, watch out!” Mayu suddenly screamed.

Yuko noticed a zombie reaching for Yuki from the side and immediately used her hind legs to kick Yuki away, hard. And of course the zombie missed its target, but the kick itself sent Yuki flying back 20 feet.

“You should thank me. I saved your life.” Yuko said sarcastically.

Yuki groaned in pain for a little while, then stood up, dusted her back, and glared at Yuko. “You did that on purpose! You could have just kicked the zombie away instead!”

“And so what if I really did it on purpose? What are you going to do? Call for batman?” Yuko answered sarcastically with a glare.

“Stop arguing, you guys! They’re getting up again!” Kojiharu said.

“Just go home and sleep, vampire! You bats are supposed to be nocturnal!” Yuko said.

“Not going to happen. Nezumi-sama has wished for me to aid you in this!” Yuki said angrily.

“And that’s not going to happen either. You will not aid me in anything and you will not interfere with any of my battles. Stay out of this!” Yuko said as she continued her counter attack on the zombies, dodging their deadly bites and slashes again and again until Yuki interfered again with a kick on the zombie which was attacking Yuko.

“I told you to stay out of this! Are you deaf?” Yuko sounded.

“You can’t do this alone! These zombies are too tough! If you have a death wish or something, go ahead! I DO NOT CARE! But try thinking about Haruna-sama for a moment. What if you really got hurt by these zombies badly? Who else will be there to protect her? How do you think she will feel? SO STOP ACTING ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY OF YOURSELF FOR ONCE!!” Yuki shouted at Yuko.

Yuko became silent immediately at the comment and took a peek at Kojiharu.

“Yuko, please.. I don’t want to lose you..” Kojiharu said, while her eyes got teary.

After a brief moment of contemplating, Yuko finally gave in to Yuki’s statement. “Fine! We’ll work together. Slow me down, and you’re a dead bat!”

Yuki finally smiled and said, “You read my mind.”

“Now here we come!” Yuko shouted as both of them leaped into action together. For the first time since their meeting, Yuko and Yuki actually agreed to each other. The both of them fought hand in hand, guarding each other’s back. Their teamwork was almost…perfect. Who would have thought the teamwork of a vampire and a werewolf could turn out to be so good? With Yuki’s speed and Yuko’s strength, they managed to fend off the zombies more efficiently rather than Yuko alone. Still, after countless of hits on the zombies, it still didn’t seemed like the zombies slow down at all.

Yuki was already panting. “Wow.. Maeda-sama was right. These zombies are almost invincible!”

Yuko then said, “Not to mention their unlimited endurance!” also panting.

Mayu, who was standing together with Kojiharu far away, held her head hard. “Come on, Nezumi! Think! Think of a way!”

“Let me try calling Rena for some help.” Kojiharu said, while taking out her phone.

 

Atsumina & Wmatsui gang

“Erm, Rena? This is the sixth melon pan you’re eating right now..” Takamina stated.

“So, what’s your point?” Rena questioned, while munching on her melon pan.

“You know, you obsession of melon pan is starting to creep me out.” Takamina said as she looked at Jurina who is having her fourth melon pan and then Maeda who is having her second melon pan.

“You infected a nephilim and a zombie. Are you sure you’re not a supernatural creature or something? I suspect you’re some kind of a melon pan monster or some sort.” Takamina said to Rena.

“But Takamina, it’s delicious! You should take one!” Jurina said excitingly as she shoved a melon pan close to Takamina’s face.

“Please take that thing away from my face. It’s fattening, and I don’t want to eat it.” Takamina said as she removed her face away from the melon pan.

“You will never understand the power of a melon pan. The texture of it. The smell of it. The taste of it. How it melts away as it enters into your mouth! It’s simply irresistible!” Rena said as she closed her eyes, imagining it.

“You know what? I don’t even know what language you’re speaking anymore.” Takamina said.

“Nee.. Minami.. You really should have a bite.” This time Maeda offered her half bitten melon pan to Takamina.

“Well, if you say so..” Takamina said as she took a bite out of Maeda’s melon pan. This scene caught the eyes of both Rena and Jurina as they shot their evil grin again.

“You guys are making weird faces again..” Takamina said while munching on the melon pan.

“Oh.. Would you look at that these two.. We tried offering our melon pan to you a few times, but you keep refusing all the time. Acchan offered her half bitten melon pan to you just once, and you immediately fall for it.” Rena said with the huge evil grin carved on her face.

“Nee, Minami.. I want to eat that ice cream.” Maeda said while pointing towards an ice cream store a little far away from where they are right now.

“Alright. I’ll buy you one.” Takamina said, as she walked away from the scene with Maeda, ignoring Rena’s statement, leaving her shocked.

“Look at those two! Acting as if we’re invisible! She actually chose someone whom she just met, over her best friend who knew her since elementary school!” Rena said loudly being shocked with her friend’s cold attitude towards her.

“I guess it’s just us now huh, Rena-chan? Let’s go on a date by ourselves then.” Jurina clinged on Rena’s arm while shooting her cat like smiles to Rena.

“Well, I guess there’s no helping it then.” Rena smiled. Just as they wanted to start walking, Rena’s phone rang.

“Argh! I was just going to go on a date with Rena-chan. Why now?!” Jurina complained.

“Moshi Moshi! Rena desu~.” 

“Rena! Come to the park immediately! Yuko and Yuki are in danger!” Kojiharu sounded from over the phone.

“What?! Alright. Tell them to hang on a little longer. We’re coming right away!” Rena then ended her call.

“We have to go, Jurina. Yuko and Yuki are in danger.”

“But what about Takamina and Acchan?” Jurina asked.

“Forget about them! Just leave them be in their own sweet world. Come on, Let’s go!” Rena said as she grabbed Jurina’s arm and raced to the park.

 

Kojiyuu and Mayuki gang

“This is bad. If ony Rena and Jurina was here.. Both of them wield the weaknesses of these zombies!” Yuko said.

“Too bad we don’t own any silver materials or any angel weapons. Not like we can touch them, though. If this goes on, I’m afraid we’ll lose all our stamina eventually.” Yuki replied.

“You guys! I’ve called Rena! She told you guys to hang on a little longer while she and Jurina arrive!” Kojiharu shouted.

“Seems like we have no choice but to hang on till they come and hope our stamina doesn’t deplete before they come.” Yuki said.

“I hate to agree with you, but it doesn’t seem like there is anything else we can do.” Yuko agreed with Yuki’s statement, panting.

Yuki noticed Yuko’s panting and asked, “What’s the matter, Yuko-san? Tired already?”

“You wish! I’m barely even close to tired at all! Watch me!” Yuko said as she pounced onto a few zombie and head butt them, causing them to tumble all over the place.

“Still as stubborn as ever.” Yuki smirked and joined Yuko in the counter attack again.

The both of them tirelessly trying to attack with full force, but to no avail. Nothing worked on them. They attempted a lot of punches and kicks, only for the zombies to crawl back up again. At the same time, they also need to prevent the zombies from going after Mayu and Kojiharu. Both of them dodged all the fury attacks from the zombies and end up facing back to back to each other.

“Damn it! Don’t they have any other weaknesses other than silvers or angel weapons? This is getting irritating!” Yuko said.

All of a sudden, Mayu shouted, “ I’ve got it! They do have a weakness! There’s no need for silvers or angel weapons!”

“Well, what is it?” Yuki asked.

“Their backs! Try breaking their backbones! Then break their limbs after that! They may not feel pain, but it will restrict their movements! Any humans will not be able to move when their backbone and limbs are broken! This will definitely slow them down enough till Rena and Jurina arrives!” Mayu explained.

“Wow! That’s amazing, Nezumi-sama!” Yuki nodded her head, being impressed with Mayu’s intellect.

“So, their backbones, huh? This will be easy.” Yuko grinned as she transformed into her lycan form.

“You sound pretty confident, Yuko-san.” Yuki smirked.

“You sound pretty scared, vampire.” Yuko replied.

“So, shall we go?” Yuki said as she cracked her neck and fingers, then stretched.

“Play time’s over, baby! ” Yuko growled excitingly as both of them springed forward together.

Yuko gave fury of punches to a zombie, stunning it, before gliding behind and released a powerful punch on the back of the zombie, breaking its back bone. The zombie then fell on the floor, attempting to crawl before Yuko break both its hands and legs, preventing it from moving completely. For sure, the zombies did not feel any pain in this. But it prevented the movements of the zombie just like how Mayu predicted.

“Wow. She’s right! Seems like that little mice really has an IQ of 140 after all.” It seems like Mayu has gained some respect from Yuko.

Feeling proud of herself, Yuko turned to Yuki to brag. “ I already took one down.”

Yuko’s eyes widened at the scene of Yuki, dusting off her hands with three motionless zombies on the floor, groaning. Yuki then looked into Yuko’s direction and smiled. “That’s cute, Yuko-san.”

“Don’t get too full of yourself!” Yuko shouted, being embarrassed that she lost, even in her lycan form.

“Sure thing a lycan is much stronger than a vampire in combat. But in terms of speed? I don’t think so.” Yuki then smiled sarcastically.

“Ok, then. Let’s compete and see who can take down more zombies.” Yuko challenged Yuki.

“I’m sorry but I’m afraid you will lose, Yuko-san” Yuki smiled confidently.

“Let’s make a bet, then. If you lose, you’ll be my servant forever!” Yuko proposed.

“Deal. And if I win, you will purr like a cat and kneel down before me, every single day for the rest of your life.” Yuki proposed.

Yuko smirked and agreed. “A fine bet! Deal!”

The battle continues. As a zombie tried to reach for Yuki, she jumped and used the shoulders of the zombie to reach the back of it before delivering two powerful blows from her knee and breaking off its arms simultaneously. Then she leaped into another zombie, slide through it from between its legs and let out a powerful punch to its back, breaking its backbone.

“I’ve got 4!” Yuko growled.

“I’ve got 5. Seems like you’re still one step behind, Yuko-san. Why don’t you start training how to purr like a cat now. ” Yuki answered calmly. 

Yuko’s pride got crushed immediately as she start going berserk, knocking down every single zombie she sees. She grabbed two zombies, one on each hand and smashed them repeatedly on the ground, breaking all the bones in their body before tossing it into another zombie. Without a moment of hesitation, Yuko immediately leaped towards to tumbling zombie, grabbed its head and smashed it to the ground before leaping into the air 30feet and land back down on the zombie, crushing it entirely. Thanks to Yuko going berserk, she was able to catch up to Yuki’s lightning speed until finally..

“I’ve got 10!” both of them shouted at the same time. Both of them looked into each other’s eyes, and then looked at the final zombie limping 50 meters away from where they are, before looking back at each other’s eyes. Without any hesitation, Yuki charged towards the last zombie, but it’s not going to be that simple as Yuko leaped towards Yuki’s direction and grabbed her legs.

“Not so fast, bat!” Yuko then tossed Yuki into the direction of a tree nearby. Yuki then used Yuko’s throwing force to propel herself back at her as Yuki’s feet landed perfectly on the tree trunk. Yuki used the propelling force to knock Yuko down and pin her down, only to be retaliated by Yuko with a punch that sent her flying at least 20 feet away. Yuki then stood up and charged towards Yuko to deliver a powerful kick. Yuko was able to read her movements and raised both her arm to defend. Yuki’s kick was a little strong for Yuko as it managed to push Yuko few steps back.

“Is that all you can do? My grandmother could have defended against that attack!” Yuko growled, then she immediately springed towards Yuki and delivered a kick that sent Yuki flying 20 feet back again.

“This is what you call a REAL kick! Learn it well!” Yuko dissed Yuki.

“What are they doing!?” Kojiharu aked, being frustrated.

“First they argue, then they work together, then they compete with each other and now they’re fighting each other?” Mayu said.

“Hurry up and finish it off! There’s only one left!” Kojiharu shouted.

Upon hearing this, both of them separated each other from their scuffle and charged toward the last zombie at the same time. Before they know it, both of them are already in front of the zombie. Yuko raised its claws while Yuki raised her fist, both reaching in.

“It’s mine!” both of them shouted as they attempted to swing their claws and fist down respectively.

All of a sudden, a gunshot echoed in the park, causing the zombie to tumble backwards, falling on the floor, dead with a silver bullet piercing its head.

Yuko then looked behind “Who the-“

“Aww man.. Seems like we missed the party.” Jurina complained.

“Zombies?” Rena questioned herself in her head.

“That zombie was already within my reach. I win!” Yuko growled.

“Anybody would have been able to tell that I was the one who was reaching for it first.” Yuki said.

“Now is not the time to argue, both of you!” Kojiharu sounded.

“But Nyan Nyan~, I got it first.” Yuko said while pouting….in her lycan form.

“Please do not act cute in your lycan form. It is really creepy.” Yuki showed an expression of disgust.

Yuko then glared at Yuki and said, “I’ll take this time as a draw. This isn’t over yet, vampire!”

“If you think you have what it takes to win me, then feel free to challenge me again anytime.” Yuki answered.

“What are these normal infected doing out in the open? We need to confront Acchan about this matter.” Rena said.

“It seems like she’s hiding something from us. What is it that you’re not telling us, Acchan?”

 

Chapter 4 – Teamwork…or not  
END


	9. Chapter 5 - Fugitive from the land of the dead

“Hmm.. I wonder where Rena and Jurina went. It seems like they went for a date by themselves..” Takamina said.

“But that’s a good thing, right Minami? We can go on a date by ourselves too.” Maeda said cutely while licking on the ice cream that she just bought.

Takamina gave her a warm smile. “Since nobody else is here, I guess it’s just us then.”

During that time, six familiar figures appeared in front of them.

“Oh.. There they are. Seems like they’ve already met up without us.” Maeda said.

“Jurina.. Rena.. Where did you guys go all of a sudden?” Takamina asked. Everyone remained silent while looking at Maeda innocently licking her ice cream. Yuko immediately snatched away Maeda’s ice cream.

“Hey.. That’s my ice cream.” Maeda complained.

“Yuko, if you want to eat ice cream so much, then ask Kojiharu to buy you one. Since she love to spoil you so much.” Takamina smiled and said jokingly. Yuko didn’t laugh. In fact, none of them laughed. This is not because Takamina failed her joke, that’s for sure. All of them are wearing a dead serious expression on their face.

“Acchan. What are you hiding from us?” Yuko initiated the conversation.

Maeda suddenly got flustered for a moment. “E-Eh? I don’t understand what do you mean.“

“Maeda-sama, we got attacked by zombies. Me and Yuko-san almost died trying to fend off these zombies.” Yuki answered.

“No. YOU almost died. I was handling them pretty well.” Yuko stated.

“Yuko enough! This is not the time to start an argument.” Rena raised her voice.

“Acchan, I thought you said that the Zombie Lord had confined all normal infected out of our reach, and yet, there they were roaming in the garden, attacking innocent civilians.” Jurina explained.

“Luckily I was there to think of a way to slow them down before Rena and Jurina come to the rescue. Or else, Yuko and Yuki would have been in trouble.” Mayu said.

“Acchan.. Please tell us and we’ll try our best to help you. We’re friends, right?” Kojiharu said.

Takamina looked at Maeda and held her hands. “Acchan, please. What’s going on actually?”

Maeda let out a long sigh before she started to explain. “Those zombies you met are known as trackers. They’re basically blind but has enhanced smelling and hearing. They react very strongly to sound and smell because that was how they were trained to track for certain objects or creatures.”

“Wow. And we actually had trouble fighting against some blind creature.” Yuki was shocked.

“No. YOU had trouble. I was fine all along.” Yuko said.

“Yuko, stop it!” Rena raised her voice again.

“So, what were they tracking for?” Takamina asked.

“As for this case….they were tracking for me. They must have tracked for me all the way to the park.” Maeda finally said.

“You mean the Zombie Lord released these zombies out into the surface just to track for you?” Rena questioned. Maeda merely nodded.

“Well? Spit it! What did you do? You must have done something REALLY big for the Zombie Lord to release these zombies out into the open just to track for you.” Yuko said.

Maeda then closed her eyes and let out a long and deep sigh again before finally speaking up. “I’m actually a fugitive.”

Everyone was literally shocked with her statement. “EH?!”

“For what reason?!” Takamina asked.

“Us zombies were not allowed to retain our memories from before our death. All our memories were basically stored in an item known as the Memory Orb. It was kept under high security directly under the care of the Zombie Lord. While other special infected don’t seem to care much about their past, I was just way too curious about my history.” Maeda explained.

“Don’t tell me you actually..” Kojiharu said

“Yes. I tried to steal it from the Zombie Lord. Any attempt to steal the Memory Orb is punishable by eternal torture.” Maeda said.

“What do you mean eternal torture?” Mayu asked.

“Once caught, we will have to spend the whole eternity locked up in a cage literally made of silver. It was the most torturous punishment.” This statement caused both Yuko and Yuki to swallow their saliva.

“That’s brutal.” Yuki said.

“I was almost caught by them, but I managed to run away. I had to fend off about 200 normal infected by myself. It’s a good thing my bite is strong enough to hurt another zombie. With my bite, I managed to create an opening for me to escape, and I ran away as far as I could. I finally lost track of them after an hour of non-stop running and end up near a hospital. That was when I first met Jurina.”

“Oh.. You were already hurt from those zombie attacks. No wonder you got knocked out with just one hit.” Jurina nodded her head, finally understanding the situation.

“You see what I was talking about, Takamina? Do you understand now? You never know what danger you will bring to yourself if you just let a zombie into your house. Those zombies were tracking for Acchan! What if they managed to track their way to your house, huh? You’ll be dead, Takamina!” Rena scolded Takamina. Maeda faced the floor, not daring to look at Rena in her eyes.

Takamina kneeled down and started crying all of a sudden.

“Takamina, what are you doing?!” Kojiharu eyes widened at Takamina’s action.

“Stand up, Takamina!” Mayu said while trying to lift Takamina up.

“Please help Acchan.. I beg of all of you.” Takamina refused to stand up while her eyes were flooded with tears, causing Maeda who was looking at her to start crying as well.

“There’s nothing we can do about this, Takamina-sama. I’m sorry. These trackers will forever be tracking for Maeda-sama.” Yuki explained.

“I hate to admit it, but I actually agree with this bat right here, Takamina-san. For your own safety, you have to leave Acchan.” Yuko said in a sorry tone.

“NO! I will not leave Acchan to suffer alone anymore! I will not leave her!” Takamina shouted, being infuriated by Yuko’s statement.

After contemplating for awhile, Rena finally voiced out. “Alright. We’ll try to help. I think I have an idea. I will shift to your house for the moment. If they really come, I can at least kill them before they come in the house. My SPTdex here will detect their presence. Jurina here will drop by occasionally too.”

“No. Not occasionally. If Rena-chan is shifting to Takamina’s house, I’ll drop by every single day!” Jurina smiled.

“Maybe we can be of assistance too sometime. Right, Yuko-san?” Yuki asked. Yuko nodded.

“Thank you, you guys!” Takamina burst into tears as Maeda stood Takamina up from her kneeling position and hugged her.

“I’m sorry to have caused so much trouble for all of you.” Maeda said while bowing 90 degree.

“It’s ok, Acchan. We’re friends, right?” Mayu smiled at Maeda.

“F-Friends?” Maeda questioned. Everyone then smiled at her. “Yes. Friends.” Kojiharu answered.

“But just to let both of you know, we will not be able to fend off these zombies forever. This is just a temporary preventive measure. Not a permanent one. We will never know what will happen in the future.” Rena explained to Takamina and Maeda who replied with a nod.

“It’s getting late. Let’s go home, Yuki.” Mayu stated.

“I’ll go home and pack my clothes. I’ll be at your house by tomorrow after my newscasting.” Rena said.

“I’ll help you pack!” Jurina said excitingly.

“Nyan Nyan let’s go home too. I deserve some rest after some exercise.” Yuko said to Kojiharu who replied with a smile and nod.

Maeda who still wasn’t able to look at Takamina’s face, feeling guilty, said “I’m sorry, Minami. I never meant to cause any trouble to you.”

Takamina then ruffled Maeda’s hair. “What are you talking about, Acchan? You don’t have to apologize. We’re friends, right? Friends should be there for each other when they are needed.”

Finally, after a long day, everybody left home to rest.

 

The next evening

“Good Evening, I am Matsui Rena, your newscaster for AKB news in the supernatural segment. Just yesterday, it was reported that there had been sighting of zombies in AKB Park at 5pm. When authorities arrived at the scene, all of these so called zombies were already dead. All of them with silver bullets in their head. Where do these zombies come from? What do they want? And who was the hero who put an end to their rampage? Stay tuned for more.”

“Would you look at Rena calling herself a hero! It’s simply hilarious.” Takamina said while laughing.

Maeda just smiled at her comment and kept on staring at her.

“Nee, Minami..” Maeda started a conversation.

“What is it, Acchan?” Takamina asked.

“If I go missing, will you miss me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Answer me honestly, Minami.”

Takamina then caressed Maeda’s face. “Of course I will miss you. But that is not going to happen, ok?”

Maeda then smiled and sighed in relief. “That’s good to know..”

That night, as promised, Rena came.

“Ding! Dong!” Takamina’s doorbell rung.

Takamina rushed to her door and opened to see Rena and Jurina. “You guys really came!” but Takamina was more interested with Jurina who was standing behind Rena, carrying four huge luggages.

“Erm.. What are these supposed to be?” Takamina asked, pointing at the luggages.

“Oh, these are Rena-chan’s clothes.” Jurina smiled while struggling to keep her balance.

“I told her I wanted to carry them myself, but she insisted on carrying it for me. So I just let her.” Rena shrugged her shoulders.

“Well, don’t you think you brought way too many clothes?” Takamina sounded.

After settling down Rena’s belongings, they were greeted by Maeda in the living room who prepared hot tea for them.

“I’m really sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused.” Maeda apologized again.

“Come on, Acchan. We talked about this.” Jurina said.

“That’s right. So stop apologizing and chill.” Rena said.

It was finally time for bed. In fact it was already 3am. Everyone had already gone to sleep except for Maeda. She silently sneaked out of her bed, and out of the house. After a few minutes of walking, she found herself in a dark alley.

“Acchan! You finally agreed to meet up with me. You’ve been as slippery as a snake. I was beginning to miss you.” A voice echoed in the dark alley.

“My lord.” Maeda then bowed her head in respect.

“Aw, come on, Acchan. I’ve known you for 48 years. Call me Sasshi.” The Zombie Lord finally showed herself.

“Sasshi! Those zombies you let out has hurt innocent people!” Maeda said.

“Blame your stupidity, Acchan. If you would have quietly come home, I would not have let out any of them. Those few I let out served just as a warning. I may not know how many I will let out the next time.” Sasshi warned.

“You don’t have to let any of them out anymore! I’m coming home with you!” Maeda voiced out loud.

“Why the sudden change of mind, Acchan? You were pretty stubborn before this. Ah.. It seems like you have made some good friends. You didn’t want to hurt them, so you decided to turn youself in.” Maeda remained silent at the comment.

“It seems I was right about this. Well, it’s a good thing you decided to turn yourself in though. It’s simple, isn’t it? I’m going to give you half an hour to say goodbye to your precious friends. After you’re done, meet me back here. I’ll bring you back to receive your punishment.” Sasshi explained.

Maeda went back to Takamina’s house after that. For the whole half an hour, Maeda just sat by Takamina’s bed, watching her sleep.

“Nee, Minami.. I think I’m in love with you..” Maeda said as tears rolled down her face. 

“Which is why I have to leave you. I just couldn’t bear to risk your life just for the sake of me.”

Maeda then leaned in and kissed Takamina on the forehead.

“Good bye, Minami.”

 

Chapter 5 - Fugitive from the land of the dead  
END


	10. Chapter 6 - Rescue mission

“Rena, wake up!” a voice echoed in Rena’s ears.

“M-Melon pan…” Rena merely mumbled.

“Wake up, Rena!” this time, Rena felt somebody nudges her hard and finally opened her eyes.

“W-What is it, Takamina?” Rena asked in a sleepy voice.

“Acchan is gone!”

“What!!” Takamina’s statement caused Rena to shot up from her bed. Jurina then immediately came.

“What happened? I heard Rena-chan shouting.” Jurina said.

“Acchan’s gone, Jurina. Where could she have gone? It’s too dangerous for her to go out alone.” Takamina explained.

“Wait. Don’t tell me that she actually turned herself in?” Rena questioned.

“No! Why would she? We told her that we could protect her!

“She must have thought she didn’t want the zombies to harm us anymore.” Jurina said.

“We need to save her, Rena, Jurina, please!” Takamina begged them.

“I only know that the lair of the zombies is deep down the sewers of this city according to Akane. But it will be like a maze to find our way in the sewers.” Jurina said.

“I know! Vampires and werewolves have enhanced smelling. We can ask for help from Yuko and Yuki to track Acchan’s position.” Rena suggested.

“Ok then. I’ll get Yuko and Yuki. Then we’ll meet up at Mayu’s house.” Jurina said, before teleporting away.

 

At Mayu’s house

“What!? You want me to sniff for corpses in the sewers? You must be out of your mind!” Yuko complained.

“It’s alright if Yuko-san doesn’t want to. I’ll offer myself, since vampires have a better sense of smell than werewolves.” Yuki stated.

“As if! Everybody knows werewolves have a better sense of smell!” Yuko replied.

“Then prove it to us, Yuko-san.” Yuki said.

“Fine! I’ll show you who is the boss around here!” Yuko said out loud.

“I’m coming with you guys!” Takamina suggested.

“No, Takamina. We can’t afford to bring anybody who can’t fight. It’s too dangerous.” Rena said.

“Then promise me something, Rena. Promise me that you will bring Acchan back. Please!” Takamina begged with her eyes filled with tears.

“We may not know what hardships we will encounter on the way. But we WILL bring Acchan back. I promise. She’s our friend. We will not leave any of our friends behind.” Rena said confidently, assuring Takamina.

“Will all of you be alright?” Kojiharu asked in a worried tone.

“Nyan Nyan.. you don’t have to worry about us. All of us are skilled in combat… Except for this bat right here.” Yuko said, with her fingers pointing at Yuki.

“Point your furry fingers away from me. I know that I’m a skilled fighter myself. It doesn’t matter if you do not acknowledge it. As long as everybody else knows, it doesn’t matter.” Yuki said. Yuko merely rolled her eyes at Yuki’s comment.

“Let’s go, guys! We have a friend to save!” Rena voiced out loud as four of them walked out the door together.

“Nee, Mayu.. I need some help from you.” Takamina said.

“What kind of help?” Mayu questioned.

“An information searching kind of help.” Takamina answered.

“Ah.. Information searching, huh? Leave it to the great Nezumi!” Mayu bragged out loud.

 

In the main sewers

“Damn it stinks like hell! I feel like my nose is going to drop off!” Yuko complained.

“Try to focus, Yuko. Focus on the smell of corpses instead of the other smells.” Rena said.

“Yea.. Try to focus, Yuko-san. I seem to be doing quite a good job over here!” Yuki bragged.

“Shut up, vampire!” Yuko shouted.

“Hey.. We’ve been here for about an hour. Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Jurina questioned.

“What now you’re doubting us after believing in our sense of smell? Of course this is the right way.” Yuko answered.

“Wow. Then these zombies really are confined out of our reach. I have no idea how many floors we’ve gone down.” Rena said, until they reached a T-junction.

“This way!” Yuki said while pointing on left side.

“The hell it is! It’s this way!” this time Yuko said, pointing on the right side.

“I said left, wolf!” Yuki voiced out loud.

“And I said right, shitty vampire! You probably sniffed some corpse of some dead rat.” Yuko voiced out loud.

“Stop arguing guys! Yuki, we’ll try Yuko’s way first, ok?” Rena suggested. Yuko then shot a look of victory to Yuki who replied with a glare. After another half an hour of walking, they’ve finally reached…a dead end.

“Do you see what I mean now? I told you it was left just now!” Yuki scolded Yuko.

“No! It’s impossible! It definitely smelled weird here!” Yuko said. Yuki then proceeded to sniff the surroundings.

“Now that you’ve mentioned it, it really does smell a little weird here.” Yuki said.

“Hey, guys! This wall feels weird!” Jurina then tried knocking on the wall causing a sound to echo in the sewers.

“This wall sounded hollow. Maybe this wall IS the entrance. Let’s try pushing this wall.” Rena suggested.

Then four of them tried pushing the wall together to notice the wall starting to slide open by itself. Before them was a world they’ve never seen before. The place was slightly misty and there were tombstones everywhere, as if they were in the middle of a graveyard. An endless graveyard. The numbers of tombstones were uncountable. A few figures are seen limping around within the mist. The four of them then noticed a huge mansion on the top of a nearby hill.

“I think that’s where the Zombie Lord is staying.” Rena stated.

“Then Maeda-sama should be within the mansion. Let’s go.” Yuki said. As soon as they started walking towards the huge mansion, Rena’s SPTdex sounded.

Beep! Beep!

Rena then took a look at her device. Her eyes immediately widened in horror.

“Erm.. Guys, I think we might have a little problem.” Rena said.

“What is it, Rena-sama?” Yuki asked.

“Well, for sure it detected zombies. Big deal..” Yuko said

Jurina then looked into Rena’s eyes. “Wait. Rena, how many are there?”

This statement attracted both Yuko and Yuki’s attention.

“Why don’t all of you look at this yourself?” Rena said as she lifted up her SPTdex towards their direction.

2029 supernatural beings identified  
Species : Zombie  
Type : Normal infected  
Threat : Medium

All three of their eyes widened.

“2000 zombies!? We could barely handle 20 of them the last time we fought them!” Yuko sounded.

“That’s because we’re pretty much exhausted when we finally found out about their weakness, Yuko-san. I think we could have done better than that.” Yuki said.

“Yuki. You might be right. But this time is 2000. That’s like 100 times more than what you and Yuko fought!” Jurina complained.

“Wow. You’re a nephilim and you’re afraid? You have an angelic scythe don’t you?” Yuko stated.

"Yuko. Listen. Eventhough Jurina and I wield the weaknesses of these zombies, we’re not even sure if we can take out all of them.” Rena explained.

“But for the sake of Maeda-sama, we have to try.” Yuki said.

“This could be a good training for me.” Yuko said confidently.

Rena then snickered and said “I never thought that I would be slaying zombies instead of vampires and werewolves. This could actually be interesting.”

“Well, we promised Takamina to bring Acchan back after all.” Jurina said.

The zombies started groaning louder and louder as they turned their head facing the four of them. It seems like the zombies had already sensed them. During that time, more zombies crawled out from the ground. All of them let out a scream before charging towards them in a whole bunch like ants.

“This might be a little too much for a human like me. But that’s the thing about me. I just love challenges. ” Rena held her semi-automatic gun on her left hand and her katana on her right hand.

“Do you still remember our bet, vampire?” Yuko transformed into her lycan form.

“Ready to kneel down before me?” Yuki snickered as she cracked her fingers and neck.

“Let the rescue mission begin!” Jurina summoned her scythe as all four of them charged in together.

Both Yuki and Yuko used Mayu’s tactic to immobilize the zombies and decided to leave the slaying for Rena and Jurina since they couldn’t kill zombies.

“Guys, remember! They may not have any strength, but they have extremely deadly bites! Try not to get bitten by any means necessary! One bite and you’re done for!” Rena reminded three of them while cutting the zombies in half with her right hand and blasting off their heads with her left hand.

Things seemed a little simpler for Jurina as she swinged her scythe, creating shockwaves that cut through a few zombies in half with just one slash. As Jurina’s scythe was about 2 meters long, this gives her an extra advantage as none of the zombies are able to get close to her at all. Being too excited in slaying these zombies, Jurina accidentally sent a shockwave into Yuko’s direction. Upon noticing it, Yuko immediately leaped 15feet in front to dodge it.

“Hey! Watch where you swing that thing! You almost killed me!” Yuko shouted at Jurina.

Jurina just smiled and apologized, “Gomen! Gomen!”

“That’s because you’re slow, Yuko-san. I would have dodged that shockwave perfectly with my speed. Besides, I already have 92 knockdowns.” Yuki bragged.

Yuko then snickered and said, “That’s really speedy for you, vampire. I have 93! Take that!”

As soon as Yuki heard Yuko’s statement, she grabbed a zombie which was reaching for her, slide to its back and delivering a powerful kick to its backbone before landing a heavy punch on another zombie’s back after it missed Yuki. Yuki then dusted her hands and looked at Yuko. “94.”

“You did it while I was talking! That doesn’t count!” Yuko glared at Yuki.

“No. This is called grabbing the opportunity.” Yuki said before smiling sarcastically.

“Stop arguing in this situation, two of you!” Rena scolded both Yuko and Yuki while fending off all the zombies reaching for her.

All four of them continued their counter attack non-stop but the number of zombies seemed never ending. Maybe it really was way too much for them to handle. All the zombies kept on flowing in like ants.

“They just keep coming! There’s countless of them!” Rena complained.

“I hate to say this, but I’m starting to feel a little tired.” Yuko said, while panting.

“Hang in there, Yuko! We can’t stop here!” Jurina said.

“My movements are slowing down little by little.” Yuki is also panting.

Then all of a sudden, all the zombies stopped moving in their tracks as an applause came from the mansion. A black figure is seen walking out of the mansion. It then leaped all the way in front of them, startling them.

Beep! Beep!  
1 supernatural creature identified  
Species : Zombie  
Type : Lord  
Threat : Immeasurable

“What!? You’re the lord?” Rena questioned.

“Ah.. That weird looking device. You must be a hunter.” Sasshi said confidently.

“Hey! Where did you keep Acchan?!” Yuko shouted.

“And who might all of you be?” Sasshi questioned.

“We’re friends of Acchan. We came here to save her.” Jurina explained.

“You better have not done anything to Maeda-sama!” Yuki warned.

“A hunter, a werewolf, a vampire and a nephilim. Seems like Acchan had some special friends, huh? I never thought any of her friends would risk their lives coming here just to save her. I got to say that I’m really impressed with all four of you. Seems like the four of you took out about 500 of my troops.” Sasshi said while smiling.

“Are you done talking? Tell us where’s Acchan now!” Rena warned.

“Do you think that I will just tell you where she is like this? You know, I love games. So, I’m going to tell a riddle. If you’re able to answer, then I’ll show you where Acchan is.” Sasshi explained.

“Deal!” Jurina accepted the challenge.

You heard me before,  
Yet you hear me again.  
Then I die,  
Till you call me again.

“So, what am I?” Sasshi smiled confidently.

Rena, Jurina and Yuko kept on giving their own respective answers again and again, but none of them were right. After countless of attempts, all three of them start giving weird answers such as aliens, your mom, melon pan, my hairdresser and so on.. Except for Yuki. Yuki just stood there the whole time with her eyes closed. Then, she finally opened her eyes.

“An echo.” Yuki finally answered.

“Correct answer.” Sasshi nodded her head being impressed with Yuki’s intellect.

“Wow, Yuki. You’re smart!” Jurina complimented.

“Well, I did spend a lot of time with Nezumi-sama.” Yuki shrugged her shoulders.

“Alright, now show us where Acchan is!” Yuko growled.

“Well, you’re standing on top of her now.” Sasshi said.

“What are you talking about?” Rena questioned with a frown.

Sasshi then flicked her index finger upwards. The ground beneath the four of them starts to rumble. They immediately leaped out of the way and noticed a silver cage emerging from the ground with Acchan inside of it, panting and screaming in pain.

“Acchan!” All of them screamed at the same time.

“G-Get o-out of h-here…” Maeda powerlessly answered.

“No! we promised Takamina to bring you home.” Rena voiced out loud.

“Let her go, you stupid zombie!” Jurina shouted.

Sasshi then nodded. “Ok. I’ll let her go.”

“E-Eh?” All four of them are now wearing a confused expression.

“But only if you’re able to reach my requirements. As I said just now, I love games. Let’s play a game of life and death now with you four as the players and Acchan as the spectator. Eliminate the rest of my troops here, and she’ll be out of the cage. There’s only about 1500 of them left. So the four of you may still have a chance.” Sasshi proposed.

“We accept your challenge.” Rena sounded.

Sasshi then applauded. “Good. Very good.. I like you guys. Very entertaining indeed. But.. If you’re not able to fend off my troops, well it’s obvious. Zombie food.”

 

Chapter 6 - Rescue mission  
END


	11. Chapter 7 - A choice

“How do we know if you’re going to keep your words?” Rena asked.

“I just wanted to see how far four of Acchan’s foolish friends will go just for the sake of saving her.” Sasshi said.

“J-Just l-leave…” Maeda powerlessly said.

“No. We are bringing you back!” Jurina shouted.

“Well then, let’s not waste any more time and let the game begin.” Sasshi then clapped her hand twice. The zombies immediately started groaning and charging towards them again.

“Here we go again!” Yuko shouted.

As usual, Jurina swinged and slashed her scythe around, sending her shockwaves, not letting any zombies near her at all. But the amount of zombies attacking Jurina is getting more and more, causing her to start using a lot of energy. Rena on the other hand, couldn’t stay in the same spot as her katana isn’t really long to hold her position. She leaped on a zombie’s head to another head, firing shots that hit them in the head accurately. As a zombie tried to reach for her, she leaped into the air and released 10 shots from her semi automatic gun that hit their targets successfully before landing with a slash in a nearby zombie.

“120! 121! 122! 123!” Yuko continued to count her victims as she smashed every zombie’s backbone that she sees.

“122! 123! 124! 125!” Yuki, not wanting to lose to her rival, also counted her victims.

“They just keep coming! I’m getting really tired of this!” Jurina shouted, being annoyed. It seems that even by wielding an angel weapon, it doesn’t seem as if the number of zombies decreased at all. The number of zombies charging in is way too much for Jurina to handle.

“Hey, Rena-chan! I’m going to use my ultimate now!” Jurina warned Rena before flying up high to the sky.

Upon hearing this, Rena immediately warned Yuko and Yuki. “Grab on something, guys! This is going to get a little messy!” 

Jurina then held up her scythe and start spinning it around, faster and faster, creating a huge vortex that sucked all the zombies into it while slicing them apart at the same time, before smashing her scythe down to the ground with a tremendous shockwave that slice all the zombies 360 degree around her. This of course, made Rena, Yuko and Yuki to dodge away from her area of effect.

“Wow! She’s really something, isn’t she?” Yuko praised.

“Jurina –sama always seemed so playful like a little girl. I have to be honest, this tremendous power doesn’t suit her character at all.” Yuki said.

Even after Jurina used her ultimate, the number of zombies did decrease a bit, but it wasn’t enough at all. 1500 is too big of a number. The most zombies Jurina took out with her ultimate is just a mere 250. Sasshi just sat on her throne beside Maeda’s cage.

“You seem to have pretty powerful friends, Acchan. I’m really entertained by them.” Sasshi said excitedly.

After a few more slashes from Jurina, she start to feel herself wobbling. The ultimate attack she just used had consumed most of her energy. Despite her stamina decreasing, Jurina didn’t want to give up at all.

“I will not give up! I will save Acchan!!” Jurina shouted again.

“Come on, Center. Activate me. Let me lend you some of my power.” A voice started to echo in Jurina’s mind, causing her to grip her own head on one hand, screaming in pain, while the other hand attempting a fury of slashes.

“Stop talking to me! Get out of my mind!!”

Upon noticing Jurina struggling, Rena immediately knew what was going on and started shouting. “Jurina! Don’t give in to it! Fight it!”

“What’s wrong with Jurina?” Yuko asked Rena.

“It seems like she’s in pain.” Yuki said.

“The demon within her is trying to win her over right now.” Rena answered.

“What?! Why now of all times?” Yuko asked.

“Whenever Jurina feel suppressed in a battle, it will be like opening a door to her demon form.” Rena answered.

“There’s too many of them, Center! You can’t do it alone! Activate me, damnit!!” The voice echoed louder and louder in Jurina’s head, causing her to scream in pain.

“SHUT UP! I SAID SHUT UP!!!” Jurina screamed and started swinging her scythe all over the place, slicing all zombies around her, sending shockwaves even into Rena, Yuko and Yuki’s direction. At this time, a black aura is seen to be engulfing Jurina little by little.

“This is bad! I need to stop her before she reach stage 2!” Rena said.

“What do you mean stage? There’s stages for Jurina-sama’s demon form?” Yuki questioned.

“The Jurina you see now is in the first stage of her demon form. I can still talk her out of it. Once those black aura engulf her completely, she will be in the second stage of her demon form. Once she reaches the second stage, the only way to stop her is to knock her out. That’s if you’re able to get close to her. Now I need both of you to help cover me while I try to get Jurina back to her senses.” Rena said.

“Got it!” Yuko and Yuki nodded as all three of them charged towards Jurina’s direction, fighting off zombies at the same time while evading Jurina’s endless shockwave attacks.

“STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!! GET OUT NOW!!” Jurina is still screaming in pain as the demon within her kept trying to take over her body, causing black aura to continue engulfing her. Jurina’s shockwaves started to change colour from her original blue aura into a darker blue and sooner into black. One of Jurina’s shockwave managed to graze Yuko’s shoulder causing her to growl in pain.

“Argh! It hurts so much even if it’s just the shoulder.” Yuko growled before continuing her path towards Jurina.

Sasshi seemed very interested in this fight and started applauding and laughing. “This is the most entertaining fight I have ever seen!”

Upon reaching Jurina, Yuko and Yuki immediately stayed in their respective battle position while trying their hardest to slow down the zombies charging towards them. Rena immediately grab hold of Jurina’s scythe and arm. Jurina’s eyes are already starting to glow red. “Jurina! Fight it! Come on!”

Jurina then screamed in pain again, but this time the pain was too much for her to handle as she dropped her scythe on the ground while both hands gripping hard on her own head.

“Come on Jurina. You can do it. Close your eyes. Empty your mind. Chase the evil power out of your mind.” Rena said as both her hands caressed Jurina’s face. Jurina then closed her eyes and sat on the ground, trying her hardest to get rid of the demon side taking over her. The black aura seems to be slowly fading away.

“Alright. We need to leave Jurina like this for a moment. Let’s hold this ground by any means necessary!” Rena told Yuko and Yuki. The three of them tried to fend off all the zombies while protecting Jurina who is meditating in the middle. After about 10 minutes, the three of them were literally exhausted. During that time, Jurina suddenly leaped in front and smashed her scythe to the ground, creating a shockwave that sliced all the zombies in front of her. Jurina then looked at them and smiled. “I’m back.”

“Good to have you back, Jurina-sama!” Yuki said excitedly.

“Good work, Jurina! Now let’s continue our counter attack!” Rena ordered.

They have been fighting off these zombies nonstop for the past two hours. Anyone would have collapsed by now. But not these four. They had made a promise with a dear friend and they are going to fulfill it. Seemingly too exhausted, Yuko suddenly start wobbling and tumbled on the floor, panting crazily.

During that time, Yuki’s hand reached out to her. “Come on, Yuko-san. You can’t give up. Now’s not the time to rest. We need you.”

Yuko then grabbed Yuki’s hand and vaulted herself behind Yuki and delivered a kick to a zombie that was reaching for her. “Try to watch your back first before helping other people.”

Before they know it, only 10 zombies are left on the field. Others, either dead or immobilized. Jurina then immediately ended it with a scream and a huge shockwave that sliced up all 10 of the zombies at the same time. The four of them then tumbled on the floor, panting. “W-We did it…” Rena powerlessly answered.”

They immediately stood up when they heard Sasshi applauding like a fan in a concert.

Yuko then looked at her, confused “Is she like a wota or something? What kind of lord are you?”

“Good job all of you!! Very good job!! Woooooo!!!!!” Sasshi screamed like a fan all over again.

“Yup. She’s a wota. I can tell.” Rena said.

“Alright. Now let Maeda-sama out.” Yuki said.

“Sure. I will deliver what I promised.” Sasshi said as she snapped her fingers, causing the silver cage to open by itself, freeing Maeda.

Rena then reached her hand out for Maeda. “Come, Acchan. Let’s go home.”

Sasshi immediately leaped towards Rena’s arm, attempting to chomp it off literally before Jurina managed to pull her back.

“Hey! You didn’t keep your word!” Yuko shouted.

“I said I’ll let her out of the cage. I never said she could leave.” Sasshi said.

“You tricked us!” Jurina shouted.

Maeda then looked at them. “It’s ok, guys. I didn’t want to cause any more trouble to all of you. Just go.”

“Acchan, you can’t do this to us. We went through so much to save you!” Jurina said.

“Takamina is waiting at home for you. She misses you.” Rena said.

“She’s been crying her heart out ever since you left. We promised to bring you back home! We can’t break that promise!” Yuko growled.

“Maeda-sama, please. We’re friends, aren’t we?” Yuki smiled.

After contemplating for quite some time, Sasshi finally said “All of you sparked some of my interest it seems. So I want to play one final game.”

“Well? Spit it!” Yuko growled.

“Acchan. I’m going to give you a chance to leave. But this all depends on the choice that you’re going to make. So this time, Acchan will be the player, and the four of you be the spectators.” Sasshi said. Maeda nodded at Sasshi’s proposal.

“You have two choices, Acchan. First choice, you will be allowed to leave this place but you will not get back any of your precious memories. Second choice, I will give you back all the memories that you’ve been searching for and satisfy your own desires but you will have to stay here for all eternity. Make your choice.” Sasshi explained.

Maeda then smiled at Sasshi. “Sasshi, I think you made a mistake here. There never really was two choice in the first place. There always had been only one choice. Ever since I met these new friends, I’ve been thinking a lot. They were willing to go so far just to save a puny little zombie like me. They literally almost killed themselves to come all the way here and played with your little games. With these kind of friends to help me to live for the future? Who needs memories?”

Sasshi then smiled and nodded her head in an understanding way. “Very well, then. I guess it’s goodbye.”

Maeda then bowed her head in respect “Thanks, my lord. We’ll meet again next time.”

“Erm.. Wait.. You’re just going to forgive us like this? I mean we killed all your troops.” Rena asked.

“What, this? This is just a small fraction of the amount of zombies I have. I still have millions of zombies lurking in the mist over there.” Sasshi said while pointing at a misty area behind her.

“I don’t believe you! Show it to us then!” Yuko said, before getting smacked on the head by Rena.

“Don’t challenge her, Yuko. We’ve had enough.”

“Let’s go, Acchan.” Jurina said as she balanced Maeda on her shoulders and walked towards the exit.

“I have 353 knockdowns! Take that!” Yuko growled at Yuki’s face.

“I lost count.” Yuki said calmly.

“Then I win!” Yuko shouted.

“No. the reason why I lost count is because I knocked down way too many. Presumably, more than YOU.” Yuki said out loud.

“Be my servant, damn it!” Yuko shouted at Yuki.

“No! You kneel down and purr like a cat!” Yuki shouted back at Yuko. Rena, Jurina and Maeda just laughed at them arguing with each other like cats and dogs.

Sasshi looked at them exit through the wall and gave a smile of satisfaction. “Acchan.. seems like you’ve finally found something more important than your precious memories. I wish you luck in the outside world.”

Upon reaching Mayu’s home, Maeda noticed that Takamina was already standing outside the door awaiting their return. As soon as Takamina noticed Maeda, she immediately burst into tears and ran into Maeda’s embrace. Takamina gave Maeda a few light punches on her shoulder while sobbing her heart out. “Don’t do that again! Never do that ever again!”

Maeda then hugged Takamina tightly as tears started rolling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry to make you worry so much about me. I’m really useless, am I? I promise you I’ll never leave your side again.”

“Yuki!”  
“Yuko!”

Two voices are then heard from inside the house as Mayu and Kojiharu ran out of the house and into their respective partner’s embrace.

“Yuki! Thank god you’re alright! I thought something bad happened to all of you!” Mayu cried.

“Nezumi-sama, you’re hugging me too tight.” Yuki said before giving a warm smile to Mayu and ruffled her hair.

“Yuko, are you alright? Are you hurt?” Kojiharu asked in a worried tone.

“Well, I had a little trouble at first. But let’s just say I got a little back up.” Yuko then shot a glance at yuki who replied with a nod and a slight smile. “Besides, who can hurt the great and powerful Oshima Yuko?”

“Waaaa!!!!! This is so touching!” Jurina cried her heart out at the beautiful reunion scene while hugging Rena tightly. Rena seems to tear up a little at this scene too.

Takamina then separated herself from Maeda. And said “Acchan, I have something to give you.” Before taking out a large brown envelope.

“What is this?” Maeda asked.

“Well, open it and you’ll find out.” Takamina smiled.

Maeda took out the content of the envelope to reveal a file. Maeda’s eyes widened in shock to notice that the cover of the file was named “Biography of Maeda Atsuko 1945-1965”

“I-Is t-this…” Maeda became lost for words as tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

“Well, I asked some help from Mayu to search for this, though.” Takamina said.

Maeda then broke out in tears. “M-Minami… Y-You actually found this for me…”

“You were a famous actress when you were still alive. You died in a tragic car accident. You see, my grandfather was actually your personal surgeon. I’m sorry he couldn’t save your life.” Takamina explained.

Maeda then pulled Takamina in for a passionate kiss, causing the other 6 girls to gasp in shock. Meada then separated herself from the kiss and smiled warmly. “If your grandfather would have saved me that time, I wouldn’t have been able to meet you.”

Takamina then returned the smile and asked, “Acchan, when I was sleeping.. I heard you telling me that you’re in love with me. Is that true?”

Maeda cutely nodded.

“I feel the same way too, Acchan. I love you. I always have.”

 

Chapter 7 – A choice  
END


	12. Chapter 8 - Decoy

“It’s almost been a week since we had lunch together. I had been busy in the hospital. Strangely, a lot of dead bodies had been found lately. The CSI called me in to perform surgery on these dead bodies to find out the cause of their deaths.” Takamina said.

“Sure.. There’s even a dead body beside you, fondling with your fingers.” Rena replied, signifying Maeda who was playing with Takamina’s fingers.

“Were you even listening to my topic in the first place?” Takamina questioned.

“Rena.. It seems like somebody is fondling with your fingers too.” Mayu giggled at Jurina who was playing with Rena’s fingers. Rena then looked at Jurina who replied with her cat like smile before looking back at Mayu.

“I gave up on resisting this a long time ago. Now I just let her do whatever she wants.” Rena then shrugged her shoulders.

“Rena-sama, I think you should show Jurina-sama some of your affection. She seems to like you a lot.” Yuki said.

Upon hearing this statement, Jurina immediately hugged Rena tightly. “That’s right, Rena-chan. Show me some affection!”

“Hey.. You’re hugging me too tight. I can’t digest my melon pan properly.” Rena complained.

“What about you, Yuki? You should show Mayu some affection too.” Kojiharu then said jokingly, causing Mayu to blush.

Yuki then smiled at Kojiharu’s statement and ruffled Mayu’s hair. “I already am.”

Mayu instantly turned tomato after hearing this statement.

“Would you look at this little red mice!” Yuko teased.

“S-Stop teasing me!” Mayu voiced out loud. Yuki then giggled at Mayu’s shyness and ruffled her hair again.

Kojiharu who was looking at the intimacy of Yuki and Mayu, suddenly voiced out. “Hey, Yuki. Do you want to come to my house and have a little chat sometime?”

“Well sure, Haruna-sama. But for what purpose?” Yuki questioned.

“Girl stuff. I noticed that you have very good fashion sense. So I may want to ask you for some advice or maybe get a little tip?” Kojiharu answered.

“A model getting advice from a vampire? That’s a new one.” Maeda sounded.

“Nobody’s perfect, Acchan. Besides, it’s better to get different point of views from different individuals, right Yuko?” Kojiharu asked. Yuko remained silent as she was busy glaring into Yuki’s face. Yuko then finally voiced out.

“Nyan Nyan, I don’t want any blood sucking creature to be alone with you at home. I just can’t help but to worry.”

Yuki then grinned “What’s the matter, Yuko-san? Afraid that you might lose Haruna-sama to me? No worries. I do not perform barbaric acts such as to steal your girlfriend from you. I’m not a werewolf.”

“Are you saying that werewolves steal other person’s girlfriends?” Yuko glared at Yuki.

“No. I’m just saying that werewolves are barbaric.” Yuki answered with a smile.

“Enough fighting, both of you! How can both of you still be able to argue so much even though you both had been through so much together?” Rena questioned.

“Well, Yuko-san started it. Haruna-sama invited me to her house and I just accepted the offer. She was the one who started the argument.” Yuki explained while pointing her finger at Yuko.

“How dare you point that bat finger of yours at my face! Of course I will be worried with a vampire staying alone in my girlfriend’s house!” Yuko shouted.

“You’re a vicious beast, and yet you stay alone with your girlfriend. So I don’t see the problem with a vampire being there as well.” Yuki said.

“That’s not the point here!” Yuko shouted again.

“Yuko! I’m just inviting Yuki over for a little chat. Why are you so jealous?” Kojiharu asked.

“W-What do you mean jealous? W-Who’s being jealous here?” Yuko stuttered.

“Yuko, you sure do not know how to lie, do you? You’re stuttering a lot.” Mayu said.

“Err… Nobody interested in the dead body news anymore?” Takamina sounded after a long moment of silence.

All of a sudden, a tall figure appeared in front of their table and started a conversation. “It’s been awhile, Yuko-san.”

“Sado!?” Yuko said with a shocked expression.

“Shh!! Yuko-san, this is the public. Please call me Shinoda.” 

Rena’s SPTdex sounded.

Beep! Beep!  
1 supernatural being identified  
Species : Werewolf  
Type : Beta  
Threat : Extremely high

“The Beta wolf?!” Rena’s voice echoed into all of their ears causing them to gasp in shock.

Sado then looked into Yuki’s direction and showed a frown. “ Young lady, you smell like a…”

“Like a vampire?” Yuki answered.

Sado then immediately looked back at Yuko. “You’re hanging out with a vampire now?”

“Don’t put me on the same level with that bat. I’m here because of my girlfriend.” Yuko explained.

Sado then looked at Kojiharu and smiled. “ So you’re Kojima Haruna.”

Kojiharu then replied with a gasp “H-How did you know my name?”

“Before that, let me introduce myself first. My name is Sado, using the human name Shinoda Mariko, the Beta wolf.” Sado introduced.

“Please do not start an argument with me. I’m tired with Yuko-san alone. I can’t stand another one.” Yuki warned Sado.

“So Shinoda, what could you be doing here? You’re not still carrying your orders, are you?” Yuko asked with a frown.

“What orders?” Takamina asked.

Sado then sat herself on an empty chair and explained. “You see, I originally had an order from the Alpha wolf to eliminate Kojima Haruna.”

Upon hearing this statement, everybody stood up from their seats except for Yuko. Rena was literally reaching for her gun which she hid in her bag.

“Wait. Please let me finish my speech.” Sado said.

“After hearing your statement? I don’t think so.” Maeda shot a glare at Sado.

“Hey, come on guys. Relax and sit down. Let her finish.” Yuko convinced.

Once everybody settled down a little and sat back down, Sado finally continued. “I said that I originally had orders to eliminate Kojima Haruna, but I’m not going to do it. I got into a little argument with the Alpha because of this.”

“Our whole clan had arguments with the Alpha before. In fact, none of us like her as the leader at all. She’s like a dictator. The reason why all of you are still obeying her is because all of you are too afraid to go up against her. You guys need to learn to stand up for yourselves. Take a look at me. Free from dictatorship!” Yuko explained.

“I get what you mean, Yuko-san. This is why I’m on your side now. I want to stand up for myself too. So I’m not going to attack the girl. Don’t worry.” Sado said.

“Then what are you doing here?” Yuko asked.

“I’m here to warn you, Yuko-san. The Alpha had already sent out Team Habu and they’re heading towards here right now.” Sado said.

Yuko then suddenly started laughing. “Team Habu? You mean Mayuge’s team? They’re a joke! Basically only Mayuge is the elite one in the team. The others are rubbish!”

“You seem pretty confident about this, Yuko.” Jurina said.

“Well, I think that even Takamina could kill them with her scalpels.” Yuko said before bursting into laughter again.

“Yuko-san, this is serious.” Sado said.

Yuko immediately stopped laughing and sighed. “Mayuge used to be a nice girl. It was because of this new Alpha that changed her personality so much. Now she’s like the Alpha’s loyal servant.”

“So, what do we do now?” Mayu questioned.

“Right. So, Takamina, Mayu and Nyan Nyan go home first. They’ll be here anytime. You too, bat. You can go home and sleep. It’s still day time.” Yuko said while shooing Yuki off.

At that time, Kojiharu immediately clinged her arm on Yuki’s arm. “Well, since Yuko had asked for you to go home, it means that you’re not really needed here. So, why don’t you come to my house now and have a chat?”

Yuko immediately changed her mind. “Alright. You stay here, bat. You don’t have to go.”

“Come on, Yuko! All of you here are powerful enough to fend off the so called Team Habu since you said that they’re so weak. I’m just going to have a little chat with Yuki, that’s all.” Kojiharu said.

“Alright, fine! But make sure when I come home, this bat is gone.” Yuko warned.

“Acchan, will you be alright?” Takamina asked Maeda in a worried tone. 

Maeda then caressed Takamina’s face “Minami, didn’t you remember that zombies are near invincible? Don’t worry, ok? Wait for me at home.”

Soon, Takamina, Mayu, Kojiharu and Yuki left the scene.

“Sado, you’re staying too? Are you not afraid to be branded a betrayer?” Yuko asked.

“I’m already on your side, Yuko-san.” Sado explained, as 4 girls appeared in front of them.

“Well, Yuko-san, it’s been a week since we last met. You seemed prepared for our visit. It seems like someone leaked this information out. You even brought some friends along to play. Well, I brought my team to play too.” Mayuge said.

“This is Team Habu? They look funny. Look at her eyebrows.” Jurina laughed at Mayuge’s thick eyebrows.

“Sado! You’ re betraying us as well?” Mayuge shouted.

“I’m not betraying anybody! I’m merely standing up for myself! You should too, Mayuge. I know you never liked the Alpha.” Sado said.

“Shut up! Where’s the girl, Yuko?” Mayuge shouted.

“She’s not here. If you want to hunt, try us!” Rena shouted back.

Mayuge then grinned, “Alright, then. Let’s go to a more silent place, shall we?”

All of them then reached an abandoned building a little far away. It was the perfect place to battle.

“Shall we have a team battle, Yuko?” Mayuge proposed.

“We have 5 members over here and you have 4.” Yuko said.

“It’s ok. I’ll sit this one out.” Sado said.

“Mayuge, you’re not serious about having a team battle, do you? Everyone knows that your team members are weak.” Yuko dissed.

“Shut up, Yuko! We’ll see about that very soon!” Mayuge shouted.

“I’ll go first.” Maeda volunteered.

A brown furred wolf walked up towards her and stated snickering. “Such a cute girl.. Too bad I’m going to mess up your face a little!”

Maeda literally replied with a cute smile. The wolf then leaped towards her, attempting to crush its paw on Maeda. She dodged to the side and managed to grab hold of the wolf’s shoulder. Maeda then opened her mouth wide to reveal her razor sharp fangs and closed in for a bite. That bite literally almost tore off the wolf’s shoulder. The wolf howled in pain as blood continued flowing nonstop from its wounded shoulder. It then collapsed on the floor, unconscious with a huge amount of blood loss. Mayuge’s mouth was pried open from that scene.

“I don’t think I want to mess with her anymore.” Yuko said.

“I only used fifty percent of my biting strength. I never knew it was enough to knock out such a huge wolf.” Maeda shrugged her shoulders.

“What do you mean!? You almost tore its shoulder apart!” Rena said shockingly.

This time, a yellow furred wolf came up front.

“Ooooo…. Let me try! Let me try! Rena-chan, I wanna go!” Jurina excitedly shouted.

Rena nodded her head and said. “Alright. But please control your power.”

Jurina then went up front and looked at the wolf. As Jurina looked closer at the wolf, she pouted and looked back at Rena. “Nee, Rena-chan.. Do you want to go? This wolf seems very weak.”

Upon hearing this, the wolf got enraged and pounced towards her. “Why you little-“

Jurina immediately silenced the wolf with a shockwave that sent it crashing into the wall.

This time, Mayuge pushed a black furred wolf front as Rena took the stage. The wolf then laughed at Rena. “A human!? You must be joking-“

Rena immediately silenced the wolf with two of her gunshots hitting both its legs, causing it to fall on the floor, paralyzed. “Wow, you were right, Yuko. They ARE weak.” Rena shockingly said.

“T-That’s not fair! She wasn’t even ready yet!” Mayuge said.

This time, Yuko walked up front and cracked her fingers and neck. “It’s just you now, Mayuge.”

Mayuge then looked at her watch and started grinning evilly. “It has already been an hour. It seems like I don’t have to fight at all. The REAL hunt has already begun.”

Yuko immediately pounced on Mayuge, pinning her down. “What are you talking about, Mayuge? The Alpha sent your team for the hunt!”

Mayuge started laughing all of a sudden. “Oh, no Yuko-san. My team is merely just a decoy to bring your friends away from the girl.” Yuko’s eyes widened in horror from Mayuge’s statement.

“What!? I didn’t know about this!” Sado voiced out.

“That’s because the Alpha had already suspected your betrayal. You were not informed of this plan. Now it’s too late to save the girl.” Mayuge explained.

“You tricked us! That was the real reason you insisted on the team battle. To waste our time here!” Yuko growled.

 

Kojiharu’s house

“So, Haruna-sama, you invited me here to talk about fashion tips, right? What is it that you would like to know?” Yuki questioned.

“Well… Let’s put that aside for now. Let’s talk about you first.” Kojiharu said.

“Me? What’s there to talk about me, Haruna-sama?”

“You have been keeping something to yourself, don’t you?”

At this time, Yuki seemed flustered a little. “I’m sorry, Haruna-sama. I’m not sure what are you talking about.”

“Yuki, look. You can’t lie in front of me. I can basically see through your thoughts. You know what I am talking about.”

Yuki faced the floor, silent, not wanting to look into Kojiharu’s eyes. Kojiharu then started the conversation. “So what are you going to do with Mayu, Yuki?”

“I-I’m not sure about this either.”

“You have to explain this matter to her before it’s too late. You know how she feels about you. She likes you.”

“Yes. I’m aware of her feelings towards me. This is the sole reason why I’m not sure of what to do.”

"Yuki, Mayu is like a sister to me. I don’t want to see her get hurt from this matter. You need to act fast.”

“Don’t worry, Haruna-sama. Give me some time to figure things out a little.”

“I’m glad you will, Yuki.” Kojiharu nodded her head.

“Let me excuse myself to the toilet for a moment.” Yuki said as she walked herself to the toilet.

As soon as Yuki entered the toilet, a loud banging is heard furiously on the entrance door as a voice screamed out in fear just outside the door. “Help! Let me in! Let me in! A wolf is chasing me!”

Without a moment of hesitation, Kojiharu rushed towards the the door and opened it. A girl then rushed into the house and slammed the door tight before locking it. she then fell down on the floor, panting crazily and shivering in fear. Kojiharu lifted her up and brought her towards the sofa to sit her down.

“Who are you? What happened?” Kojiharu asked.

“M-My name i-is A-Akimoto S-Sayaka.. A-A wolf was c-chasing m-me…” the girl finally answered, but still shivering in fear.

“What kind of wolf?” Kojiharu asked.

“It has fur of gold with glowing red eyes.” The girl answered.

“Golden fur? Red eyes? I think Yuko told me about this before. It must be the Alpha wolf. Alright. Stay here and you’ll be safe.” Kojiharu said to the girl still shivering in fear. During that time, Kojiharu’s phone rang.

“Moshi Moshi! Kojiharu desu.”

“Nyan Nyan! Where are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Yuko sounded from the other side of the phone.

“No. I’m at home now. But I let a girl into the house.”

“You did what!?”

“She said that a wolf with gold fur and red eyes was chasing her. I think it’s the Alpha wolf.”

“What’s her name?”

“She said that she’s Akimoto Sayaka.”

Yuko immediately became silent for a short moment. “Where’s the bat, Nyan Nyan?”

“She’s in the toilet now.”

“Alright. Nyan Nyan, I want you to get out of the house now.”

“But the Alpha wolf is roaming outside!”

“Nyan Nyan! Akimoto Sayaka’s real name is Choukoku! She’s the Alpha wolf!”

 

Chapter 8 - Decoy  
END


	13. Chapter 9 - Black vs Choukoku

“You humans trust way too easily!” Choukoku growled as she stood up from the sofa, snickering at Kojiharu’s stupidity.

“W-What do you want?! Stay away!” Kojiharu shouted at Choukoku who is stepping in closer and closer to Kojiharu.

“You have made me lost my precious ace! And because of this matter, even my Beta has betrayed me! You have gave me more than enough reason for me to rip you apart!” Choukoku shouted back at Kojiharu who is now shivering in fear.

“Y-Yuki-“ Kojiharu attempted to scream for Yuki’s help but was silenced by Choukoku as she lifted Kojiharu up by the neck and pinned her to the wall. Kojiharu was literally coughing and struggling for air while trying to pry open Choukoku’s grip but to no avail. Choukoku’s grip was way too strong for Kojiharu. A tear then flowed down her cheeks as she tried to yell for Yuki again. “Y-Yuki…”

“Let her go!” A voice then echoed in the living room as a high speed kick came flying towards Choukoku, causing her to lose her grip from Kojiharu to defend against it with both her arms.

“Black!? What are you doing here?!” Choukoku growled.

“I was about to ask you the same question, Choukoku.” Yuki sounded as Choukoku deflected Yuki’s kick away, bouncing Yuki back few meters.

Yuki then looked at Kojiharu who is panting and coughing on the floor. “Haruna-sama, are you alright?”

“I-I’m fine.” Despite saying that she’s fine, Kojiharu continued gasping for air while coughing.

“Yuko has a vampire as a friend!? She has stoop WAY TOO LOW!!” Choukoku shouted.

“Let me correct you of something. Yuko-san is not my friend. I’m merely protecting an innocent lady’s life.” Yuki answered calmly.

“You can’t protect her forever, Black!” Choukoku shouted again.

“So, how long has it been since we last met? 1 year? 2 years? I missed those days when you got your ass kicked right in front of my face. Pitiful..” Yuki replied with a snicker.

“Tch- This time will be different! You will not have your ‘beloved’ Ace to save you.” Choukoku answered.

“We will have to find out by ourselves then.” Yuki said as she got ready in her battle position.

“A vampire of the royal blood.. You should be a formidable opponent for me. So I will not waste my time playing around with you. I will be going all out!” Choukoku voiced out loud as she transformed into her lycan form in an instant. As already known, she has fur of gold with glowing red eyes.

“Haruna-sama, run!” Yuki shouted. Upon hearing Yuki’s statement, Kojiharu stood herself up and rushed towards the door.

“Not so fast!” Choukoku shouted as she was reaching out her hand to Kojiharu, attempting to stop her. At that time, Yuki flew in front of Choukoku and smacked away her hand, preventing Choukoku from reaching Kojiharu before landing a kick on her face, causing her to tumble backwards a little. By then, Kojiharu had already exited from the house. Without a moment of hesitation, Yuki leaped towards Choukoku and attempted another kick, but to no avail, as Choukoku managed to grab hold of Yuki’s leg and slammed her on the ground. Choukoku then attempted to crush her claws on Yuki, only for it to hit the ground as Yuki manages to somersault backwards thanks to her fast reaction.

Choukoku then pounced towards Yuki’s direction at start swinging her claws with all her might continuously. Yuki was fast enough to read Choukoku’s movements and able to dodge each and every one of the deadly swings before jumping behind Choukoku to deliver yet another kick to the back of her head. This time, Choukoku managed to dodge the kick and leaped backwards to keep a distance from Yuki.

“You’re slow, Choukoku.” Yuki dissed.

“We will see about who’s slow!” Choukoku shouted. Yuki then springed forward towards Choukoku and attempted her trademark high speed kick. Upon noticing, Choukoku immediately dodged to the side, causing her to miss the target before delivering a powerful punch that sent Yuki crashing into the wall. Yuki laid on the floor, attempting to stand up before Choukoku landed a hard stomp on Yuki’s head, causing her to cough out some blood.

“You’re weak, Black! What happened to you!? You used to be so much better than this! Unless, you’re like Yuko. Falling for a filthy human! Maybe I should eliminate her as well so that you will fight me properly!” Choukoku insulted.

Upon hearing this statement, Yuki immediately retaliated with a punch on Choukoku’s leg, causing her to stumble away, before attempting her trademark high speed kick again. This time, it managed to hit Choukoku and caused some damage to her because of Choukoku’s statement which angered her so much.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone close to me! I will protect them!” Yuki screamed out loud while panting.

“You’re protecting Yuko’s girl too? You’re a vampire! You’re supposed to care less about a werewolf’s matter!” Choukoku replied.

“Yuko-san and I might not be in good terms, but we have fought together before! So, I will not let anyone mess around with Yuko-san’s belongings!”

“You’re a disgrace to the vampires, Black! Caring about other species and puny humans! Just like that filthy Ace of yours!” Choukoku insulted again.

This time, Yuki had an angry look carved into her face and said in a threatening tone. “Do not insult our Ace! I’m warning you!”

“She’s a weak, feeble-minded creatur-“ Ignoring Yuki’s statement, Choukoku continued to insult, before getting silenced with Yuki’s high speed kick that caused Choukoku to crash into a wall.

“See? I did warn you before.” Yuki said with a sarcastic tone.

Choukoku then stood herself up from the ground and growled. “That’s more like it, Black! I was beginning to get a little bored from this!” Choukoku then immediately pounced and attempted a kick, but was dodged easily by Yuki as she managed to grab hold of Choukoku’s leg and tossed her into another wall. Without a moment of hesitation, Yuki leaped towards Choukoku’s direction, only to be retaliated by a kick on the stomach that sent Yuki flying into a table nearby, breaking it. By this time, Yuki was already struggling to stand as the strength of a Alpha lycan’s kick was a little unbearable even for a royal blood vampire. During that time, Choukoku lifted Yuki up by gripping on her face, before slamming and pinning her to a wall. Yuki was literally screaming in pain while struggling to pry off Choukoku’s hand which was crushing her skull little by little.

“What’s the matter, Black? Lost the energy to retaliate?” Choukoku insulted, as she tighten her grip on Yuki’s face, causing her to scream even louder. Not wanting to lose, Yuki immediately delivered a powerful double kick to Choukoku’s stomach, causing her to release Yuki from her grasp and held her own stomach.

Choukoku then snickered. “Stubborn little vampire, are you? That actually hurts quite a bit.”

During this time, Yuki was already struggling to keep herself conscious from all the damage she had taken by leaning towards a table, balancing herself up. Yuki then shouted as she ran towards Choukoku to deliver a punch but was easily dodged by Choukoku.

“You’re slow, Black!” Choukoku insulted, before grabbing Yuki’s head and slammed it down onto the ground hard, causing her to cough out blood again.

Choukoku then stepped away from Yuki for a moment. “Come on, Black! You fight like a child! Give me some challenge!”

As Yuki then attempted to stand up, Choukoku immediately stomped on Yuki’s body hard, causing her to fall back on the ground and screaming for pain. The impact was so much that Yuki felt some of her ribs breaking apart.

Choukoku then stepped away from Yuki again. “Come on, stand up, Black! I’m getting bored all over again!”

Yuki attempted to lift herself up again, only to be stomped back to the ground for the second time, screaming for pain again. Choukoku then lifted Yuki up by the neck and insulted. “Look at your face! So messed up!” signifying Yuki’s bloodied up face.

Yuki was literally coughing and struggling for air while furiously swinging her legs randomly. Choukoku then slammed Yuki onto the ground again, causing her to cough out blood for another time. This time, Yuki gathered all her energy to deliver another double kick to Choukoku’s stomach, causing her to stumble backwards and growling in pain. Feeling angered and annoyed, Choukoku immediately lifted Yuki again, but this time, it was by the hair. 

“You’re a stubborn bat aren’t yo-“ Yuki immediately silenced Choukoku with a punch to her eye, causing her to lose grip of Yuki’s hair to growl in pain while covering her eyes. Yuki immediately used this chance to deliver a fury of gatling punches to Choukoku’s stomach while screaming nonstop to gather her strength and ended it with a powerful blow from her knee towards Choukoku’s stomach. Choukoku growled in pain, while falling into kneeling position, grabbing her stomach. “T-That hurts like hell, damnit!” Choukoku cursed.

Yuki then decided to end this match with a high speed kick to Choukoku’s neck, but immediately got blocked. Choukoku then punched Yuki, sending her flying across the room, crashing into a wall again. Choukoku then stood up and gave a long and loud sigh “You actually managed to hurt me to this extent. I have to tell you, I wasn’t expecting this at all.”

Choukoku then walked towards Yuki and attempted to stomp on Yuki’s body again. This time, Yuki managed to dodge the stomp and rolled in between Choukoku’s legs, grabbed her tail and swinged her onto the ground. Choukoku immediately retaliated with a kick that send Yuki crashing into the wall again. “You’ve gone way past your limits, Black! Why don’t you just lay down on the ground right now! You are starting to piss me off a lot!”

Choukoku was right. It has been some time since Yuki has lost the strength to even speak. She has long past her limits. The injury and damage received by Yuki was simply way too much even for a vampire to stay conscious. Yuki then lifted herself up from the floor with the aid of a table and finally opened her mouth. “G-Gorilla…”

Enraged, Choukoku immediately leaped towards Yuki and punched her on the face, causing her to stumble backwards and fall onto the ground again. Choukoku then lifted Yuki up by the neck again. “Why don’t you say that one more time.” Choukoku threatened.

Eventhough Yuki was struggling for air, she managed to open her mouth again. “I-I s-said g-gorilla…”

Upon hearing this ridiculous statement once again, Choukoku smashed Yuki’s head to the ground hard. “You love to tick people off, don’t you? You should know I hate people calling me gorilla the most!”

Choukoku then turned around, leaving Yuki laying on the ground to continue her hunt for Kojiharu. An arm suddenly gripped Choukoku’s shoulder. 

“I w-will n-not let y-you get to H-Haruna s-sama..” Yuki said while struggling to balance herself up.

Seemingly annoyed by Yuki’s persistence, Choukoku’s hand curled up into a fist and delivered a powerful punch to Yuki’s stomach, causing her to drop into kneeling position while coughing out blood.

“You’ve wasted a lot of my time here, Black. But I really have to say this. You really are a formidable opponent.” Upon finishing her sentence, Choukoku delivered a deadly knee blow on Yuki’s chin, causing her to tumble backwards and finally motionless on the ground.

“I’m sorry, everyone.. I failed.”

 

Chapter 9 - Black vs Choukoku  
END


	14. Chapter 10 - The Alpha, The Beta and The Ace

After about 10 minutes of nonstop running, Kojiharu found herself deep inside the forest. Her legs finally gave way as she tumble down on the floor, gasping for air. Kojiharu then reached for her cellphone to call Yuko, but as she was in the forest, the signal wasn’t good. She then stood herself up, trying to find a way out of the forest to get a better signal. During that time, a voice called out to her. “Well, well, never knew it was this easy to find you.”

Kojiharu then turned around to notice a lycan with gold fur and red eyes. “Y-You! How did you find me here?” Kojiharu asked in a shocking tone.

“We werewolves have extremely acute sense of smell. As long as I have met you before, I will always be able to track your smell down.” Choukoku snickered.

“W-What happened to Yuki? What did you do to her?!” Kojiharu shouted, being afraid.

“Oh, you mean the vampire? Well, she did put up quite a fight for me, but she still was too weak to handle all my attacks. Let’s just say I put an end to her sufferings.” Choukoku grinned as Kojiharu’s eyes widened at the statement.

“W-What?! You better have not done anything bad to her!”

“So what if I did? What are you going to do, then? You’re just a puny human. What is it that you can do against a werewolf, let alone the Alpha wolf?” Choukoku growled as she stepped closer and closer to Kojiharu. Kojiharu too, moved backwards step by step until her foot got caught by a tree branch, causing her to trip on the floor.

“HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!!” Kojiharu screamed out with the top of her lungs, hoping for someone to listen.

“Go ahead and scream! You brought yourself deep into the forest. There is nobody here who will hear your screams!” Choukoku growled as she stood in front of Kojiharu, reaching out her claws to pick Kojiharu up.

“We heard them!” A voice shouted from behind Choukoku as Maeda landed directly on Choukoku’s right shoulder and chomped it with all her strength. Choukoku then growled in pain before grabbing Maeda off her and slammed her on the ground. Choukoku then tumbled a few steps back while covering her right shoulder which is now bleeding nonstop.

“That bite almost took my right shoulder off, damnit! With a bite like this, you must be a zombie!” Choukoku cursed.

“So what if I am? What are you going to do, then? You’re just a puny little wolf.” Maeda sarcastically mimicked Choukoku.

“Why you!!” Choukoku attempted to leaped towards Maeda, only to hear gunshots that made her dodge away while evading the bullets at the same time. Rena then appeared from behind Choukoku and swinged down her katana and managed to land the slash perfectly on Choukoku’s right shoulders again, causing her to growl in pain for the second time. Choukoku then swinged her claws behind, attempting to hit Rena but was dodged easily. Before realizing it, Choukoku was already hit with Jurina’s shockwave that sent her flying into a tree, breaking it.

Choukoku then stood herself up while glaring at both Rena and Jurina, “You both again?!”

“Hey there, Alpha. Miss me?” Rena said in a calm tone.

“Good thing Rena-chan had a tracking device which is able to track down any supernatural beings that she had encountered before. This is why we were able to track our way here.” Jurina said as she laid her scythe on her shoulder.

“You almost tricked us completely! Luckily we reached here on time!” a voice shouted out as Yuko and Sado arrived at the scene.

Choukoku then glared towards both their direction, “Sado, I will now strip you off your position as the Beta! You will now be branded as a betrayer along with Yuko!” Choukoku shouted.

“I don’t give a damn about what you think, Choukoku! We’re going to put an end to your rule!” Sado sounded.

“Nyan Nyan, where’s the bat?” Yuko questioned.

“You actually care about the vampire, Yuko? You’re a disgrace to the werewolves! Do not worry about the vampire. I already made sure that she doesn’t wake up anymore.” Choukoku said before snickering.

“What?!” Rena, Jurina and Maeda sounded at the same time.

After a moment of silence, Yuko finally sounded “Jurina, teleport Nyan Nyan away from this place. Acchan, go to Nyan Nyan’s house, find the bat and bring her to Takamina.”

“Got it!” Both Jurina and Maeda sounded as they performed as Yuko ordered.

“I’ll stay here and help.” Rena said.

“No! This is a werewolf’s matter. You will not interfere. I will deal with this alongside Sado.” Yuko said.

“Then at least let me stand aside and watch. Just in case anything bad happens, I’ll be ready.” Rena insisted, as she walked herself to a tree about 10 meters away.

“Even with the both of you teaming up, you still won’t stand a chance against me!” Choukoku growled.

Sado then smiled at Yuko, “You have some great friends, Yuko-san.”

“I will tear you both apart!” Choukoku shouted.

“And were going to dismiss you from the position of the Alpha wolf!” Yuko shouted as both Yuko and Sado transformed into their lycan form and leaped into action together.

Sado and Yuko attempted a series of punches and kicks at the same time, but was effectively blocked by Choukoku. After a few moments of blocking, Choukoku managed to find an opening to leap behind both of them and delivered a double kick to both of them, causing them to fly 20feet away. Sado then immediately stood herself back up and charged right back at Choukoku to attempt another series of her claw attacks but to no avail. Choukoku then managed to grab hold of both Sado’s arms and grinned. “You’re weak, Sado!” Choukoku insulted before delivering a headbutt on Sado, causing her to stumble backwards before sending her flying with a punch.

At this time, Yuko leaped towards Choukoku and tried a punch, but her movements were read easily by Choukoku as she merely just dodged to the side, causing Yuko to miss her target. Choukoku then grab hold of Yuko’s tail and swinged her towards Sado who was trying to stand herself up. The impact caused Sado to fall back down to the ground.

“Choukoku’s too tough!” Yuko growled. The wound on Choukoku’s right shoulder caught the attention of Sado.

“Yuko-san, we’ll try aiming on her right shoulder. It seemed to be injured quite badly from the zombie bite and the slash from the silver katana.” Sado proposed.

“Good thinking, Sado.” Yuko grinned at Sado as they both springed forward together. Sado swinged her claws towards Choukoku’s face, but it easily got dodged. This gave Yuko an opening to smash her fist on Choukoku’s stomach with her full force at the same time. Choukoku then stumbled backwards, grabbing her own stomach while growling in pain.

“What? That’s strange. Why would Choukoku receive so much damage on the stomach? I thought only her right shoulder was injured.” Sado questioned.

Yuko then snickered at Choukoku, “So, it seems like the bat was actually able to give you quite a beating, huh? I have to say that I’m slightly impressed with her.”

“Don’t mock me!” Choukoku shouted as she pounced onto Sado and delivered a successful kick on her stomach which sent her crashing into a tree. Choukoku then immediately start swinging her claws furiously at Yuko. Yuko attempted to dodge all her deadly swings but missed her timing as one of Choukoku claws landed successfully on Yuko’s face, causing her to stumble backwards. Choukoku then used this chance to grab Yuko by the neck and smashed her into the ground and coughing out blood. Choukoku then continued with a series of punches on Yuko’s face again and again, causing her to scream in pain from every hit. At this time, Sado immediately landed a kick on Choukoku to stop her fury attacks on Yuko.

Sado reached out her hand to Yuko, “Yuko-san, are you alright?”

”I’m fine.” Yuko then stood herself up with the help of Sado.

Choukoku then snickered at them. “Both of you have no right to hold the title of Ace and Beta wolf with such weak abilities!”

“Well, if this is what you really think, then you must be retarded to have chosen us in the first place.” Yuko insulted. Feeling insulted by Yuko’s statement, Choukoku immediately leaped towards their position attempting to attack them at the same time. Yuko and Sado both stood there as if they had no intentions to even dodge away.

Right before Choukoku’s claws reach their faces, Sado shouted, “Now!”

Both Sado and Yuko immediately dodged to their respective sides. Sado managed to grab hold of Choukoku’s shoulders and landed a bite on her right shoulder. At the same time, Yuko’s hand curled up into a fist, before delivering a powerful blow towards Choukoku’s stomach. This caused extra damage to Choukoku as both Yuko and Sado managed to hit her weak spots at the same time, causing her to scream out in pain. Choukoku then grabbed Sado and tossed her towards Yuko’s direction. Choukoku was literally struggling to cover her wounds on her shoulders while grabbing onto her stomach in kneeling position. After a long and loud sigh, Choukoku finally found back the energy to ignore her injuries for the moment and stand back up straight.

“Is that all you can do?! Give me some fight!!” Choukoku shouted out loud. Upon noticing Yuko and Sado trying to stand themselves up, Choukoku immediately pounced towards them, grabbed both their heads and smashed them back to the ground. Rena stood at the side, gripping her fist hard, wanting to at least help them but she knew she couldn’t. Rena knew that if she went on and help them now, it will be crushing Yuko and Sado’s pride. So, Rena just stood there patiently, praying that Yuko and Sado will succeed. “If Yuko and Sado gets knocked out, I will immediately enter this fight.”

Choukoku then lifted both of them up by gripping their faces like how she did with Yuki. Yuko on the right, while Sado on the left. Choukoku tightened her grip slowly to hear both of them suffer slowly while screaming in pain. Both Yuko and Sado are trying desperately to pry off Choukoku’s grip but to no avail as Choukoku smashed both of them together before tossing each of them into a tree. Both of them lay on the floor, coughing out blood.

“J-Just how tough is C-Choukoku?” Sado powerlessly asked.

“This is harder than I thought. This is why we have to keep aiming for her weak spots. Primarily, the wounds on her right shoulder. Secondarily, on her stomach. Attacking those two spots is the only way we’ll be able to hurt her for now. After she’s weakened enough, we can attack anywhere we want.” Yuko groaned.

Both of then stood themselves up. Sado then shouted and insulted, “Come at me, Choukoku! You filthy mindless beast!!”

Sado’s statement shocked Yuko. Enraged, Choukoku immediately pounced towards Sado. Yuko swore that she saw a little grin on Sado’s face. Something seems wrong. Sado had no intention to dodge at all. At the time when Choukoku landed a punch on Sado, she withstood the impact of the punch and grabbed Choukoku’s arm. Then Choukoku swinged her other fist towards Sado’s chest. Again, upon impact, Sado coughed out blood, but also managed to grab hold of her other arm, restricting Choukoku’s movements. “Yuko-san! Now!!”

Upon hearing Sado’s scream, Yuko leaped towards Choukoku and delivered a powerful punch on her right shoulder, causing her to growl in pain and stumble backwards but was immediately stopped by Sado’s arm lock. Yuko then jumped onto Choukoku’s shoulder and landed a powerful bite on the wound. At the same time, Sado immediately released Choukoku’s arm from her grip and delivered a series of gatling punches on Choukoku’s stomach. With Yuko tightening her bite on Choukoku’s shoulder wound and Sado attacking her stomach at the same time, Choukoku was finally in too much pain as she swinged her arm around violently and desperately to get out of the situation. Sado then ended it with a kick on Choukoku’s stomach, sending her crashing into a tree as Yuko released herself from Choukoku’s shoulder.

This time, it was Choukoku who was panting and coughing out blood, struggling to stand back up again. Yuko and Sado then walked towards Choukoku and stood in front of her. All Choukoku could do now is glare back at them.

“Do you know why you’re losing now, Choukoku? It’s because you have no partner to aid you. Only slaves. Thinking only about yourself and ignoring other people’s feelings. Thinking all high and mighty of yourself. Thinking that if you are the strongest, nobody can stop you! Why don’t you look your own pathetic face right now. You know, I used to be like that too, until a bat knocked some sense into my head.” Yuko stated loud and clear. Sado smiled at Yuko as if she knew who Yuko was talking about.

Sado then continued, “You have misused your power as the Alpha wolf, Choukoku. Beating up our own comrades just to satisfy your own desires. Not to mention torturing them badly when they failed in their missions. Nobody in the clan liked your ruling, Choukoku. They listen to your orders because they are afraid of you. Not anymore… You are hereby kicked out of this clan, Choukoku.”

“No! No! Wait! I apologize! Please don’t kick me out of the clan! I never meant to do those things to our own comrades!” Choukoku begged as she bowed with her forehead touching the floor.

Sado then smiled and reached her hand out for Choukoku, wanting to help her up “Stand up and we’ll try to talk things out.”

“Wait, Sado!” Yuko was already too late as Choukoku immediately grabbed Sado’s arm and landed a deadly bite on it, causing Sado to scream out in pain. Yuko then pried open Choukoku’s jaws with her full strength and released Sado from her grip before landing a punch on her right shoulder, causing her to fall back to the ground. Sado reverted back to her human form due to the immense pain in her bleeding arm. Upon noticing this, Rena immediately ran towards Sado, pulled her to the side and bandaged her arm with a band aid from the bag.

“You’re losing a lot of blood. Try not to move so much.” Rena ordered the panting Sado.

Yuko then furiously glared at Choukoku as she walked closer to her and finally stood in front of Choukoku.

“Get up, Choukoku.” Yuko said calmly only to replied with a groan from Choukoku.

“I SAID GET UP!” This time, Yuko shouted as she stomped on Choukoku’s stomach hard causing her to scream in pain. 

Yuko then lifted Choukoku by the neck and said “So, you like to bite a lot, I see.” Before landing a powerful bite on Choukoku’s right shoulder, causing her to scream in pain again. Yuko then released Choukoku from her grip.

“Try biting this!” Yuko punched Choukoku’s stomach hard causing her to cough out blood.

“And this!” Yuko then landed a kick on Choukoku’s stomach, causing her to fly towards a tree. At this time, Choukoku was already semi-unconscious while balancing herself up by the tree.

Yuko then pounced towards Choukoku with full force. Right before Yuko could reach Choukoku, Choukoku immediately replied with a kick towards Yuko’s stomach, sending her flying back. Despite Choukoku was already weakened, the impact from the kick still did a lot of damage to Yuko as she laid on the ground, coughing out blood. Choukoku then dragged herself towards Yuko and punched her continuously, causing Yuko to suffer. At this time, Rena couldn’t take it anymore as she tried to reach for her gun. Sado immediately stopped her from doing so. Rena then glared at Sado and said, “Yuko is dying! I need to help her!”

Sado then shook her head, “You’re not helping her by doing this. This is the matter of a werewolf’s pride. What more Yuko-san’s pride. I will not let you crush her pride like this. Trust her. Like what I’m currently doing now. I trust that Yuko-san will prevail in the end." All Rena could do now is just to glare at Choukoku. Choukoku’s fury of punches seemed never ending for Yuko as she screamed in pain from every punch she recieved. Finally, Yuko managed to catch both of Choukoku’s fists and landed another bite on her right shoulder, causing her to nudge herself away from Yuko. Yuko then stood herself up and delivered a powerful kick onto Choukoku’s stomach, causing her to fly into a tree. Without a moment of hesitation, Yuko screamed at the top of her lungs and pounced towards Choukoku who was balancing herself by the tree.

“This is for all our comrades who suffered under your ruling!” Yuko landed a punch on Choukoku’s face. This time, it did damage because Choukoku was already weakened so badly.

“This is for even attempting to hunt for my girlfriend!” Yuko grabbed on Choukoku’s shoulder and bit the right shoulder again, causing her to scream in pain.

“This is for Sado!” Yuko delivered a powerful knee blow towards Choukoku’s stomach, causing her to bend her body over while coughing out blood.

“And this is for hurting a certain bat!!!” Yuko screamed as she delivered the most powerful and also final uppercut with all her strength, causing Choukoku to finally fall over flat on the ground, unconscious. Rena and Sado were both shocked at Yuko emerging victorious.

“Yuko, you did it!” Rena screamed in joy. Yuko reverted back into her human form and limped towards their direction while holding onto her injured rib.

“Hey, Sado. Are you alright?” Yuko asked.

“Y-Yuko-san.. Y-You beat Choukoku..” Sado stated with her eyes opened wide.

Yuko then smiled at Sado’s statement. “Yes, I did. But I couldn’t have done it without all of you.”

“Yes, Yuko-san, but you delivered the final blow to Choukoku and knocked her out! You’re the new Alpha!” Sado stated out loud.

“The what!?” Rena got shocked with Sado’s sudden statement.

“There’s only two ways to become the Alpha wolf. First is to be nominated by the current Alpha wolf. Second, is to challenge the current Alpha into a battle and deliver the final blow to knock her out cold.” Sado explained.

“I won because I got help from others.” Yuko said.

“The rule never said anything about how many wolves can challenge at the same time. Just the one who deliver the final blow. So, by default, you are our new Alpha wolf, Yuko.” Sado said.

“Well, that’s a good thing, right?” Rena questioned.

“It’s not as simple as you think. The responsibility of the Alpha wolf is very huge. From today onwards, Yuko-san may not be able to meet up with you guys anymore.” Sado explained.

“Well, then I’m sure Yuko will find a way to reject this offer.” Rena said.

“Rena.. I can’t ignore the way of the werewolves. I have to take on the position as the Alpha wolf.” Yuko said.

“But then, what about Kojiharu?“ Rena asked.

Yuko ignored Rena’s statement and looked at Sado. “Sado, you do know that the orders of the Alpha wolf is final, don’t you?”

“Yes, Yuko-san.” Sado replied with a nod.

“Now as the Alpha wolf, I have three orders for you, the Beta wolf. First, drop the hunt for Kojima Haruna. And the rule about werewolves can’t date humans, scrap that off.” Sado nodded at Yuko’s statement.

“Secondly, bring back team Habu. Treat them nicely. I’m quite sure they will turn over a new leaf. Another thing, please ask Mayuge to shave her eyebrows.” Sado nodded again, but this time with a giggle.

“Now for the third and last order, Sado. I will now nominate you as the new Alpha wolf as I will be stepping down effective from now.” Yuko said.

Sado immediately got startled by Yuko’s order, “But, Yuko-san!”

“Sado! The orders of the Alpha wolf is final! I trust you will be able to do a better job than me.” Yuko growled out loud.

“But what if Choukoku returns?” Sado asked.

“Then you will have to deal with this matter as the Alpha wolf. Well, I can help out once in a while if you don’t mind. Do you get the orders, Sado?” Yuko said with a smile.

Sado then bowed her head in respect. “Yes. I got the orders, Yuko-san.”

“I’ll see you next time, Sado. And if you don’t mind, please clean up the mess around here, ok?” Yuko said as she left the scene with Rena.

“Well, it seems like you did reject the position of the Alpha wolf.” Rena said.

“No I didn’t. I did accept the position.” Yuko replied.

“Right.. For about 10 minutes. So, why did you decide to give it up? This could be a once in a lifetime chance for you.” Rena questioned.

“Meh.. Being the Alpha wolf is boring. Besides, hanging out with you guys are more fun. I even have a rival to play along with.” Yuko replied with a smile.

At this time, Rena’s phone rang. “Oh, it’s Mayu. I wonder what’s wrong.”

Rena’s eyes widened in shock from the news she heard from Mayu.

“Yuko, we have to get to the hospital now! Yuki’s life is in danger! She’s not breathing!”

 

Chapter 10 - The Alpha, The Beta and The Ace  
END


	15. Chapter 11 - A mysterious girl

“Takamina! Takamina! Please! You have to save Yuki!” Mayu being teary eyed, screamed out while gripping onto Takamina who is currently rushing Yuki into the emergency room.

“I’ll try my best, Mayu. Stay outside.” Takamina then ordered her nurses to stop them from entering the emergency room.

“Please stay outside. You can’t come in. Dr. Takahashi needs to concentrate.” Said one of the nurses who is preventing everyone from going in further.

Takamina first laid her hands on Yuki’s chest and slowly pressed a few times before sliding downwards a little to feel the injuries received by Yuki. “My god.. She has ten broken ribs. I’ve hardly seen anyone so beat up like this before. She lost too much blood. This is serious.”

“Dr. Takahashi, what should we do now?” One of the nurse asked in panic.

“Bring the defibrillator unit here. I will perform CPR for the moment.” Takamina said as she started performing CPR on Yuki again and again, but there is no response from Yuki.

“Yuki, please wake up!” Takamina shouted at Yuki while still performing CPR.

At this time, the nurses returned with a defibrillator unit. “ Dr. Takahashi, here it is.”

“Alright. Turn it up to 300V. Clear!” Takamina slammed the defib pads on Yuki’s chest, causing her body to nudge up a little.

“Doctor, there’s no response!” One of the nurses started panicking.

“Turn it up to 600V! Come on, Yuki! Wake up!” Takamina screamed at Yuki’s face as she slammed the defib pad on Yuki’s chest for another time.

“Still no pulse, doctor!” One of the nurse said.

“Yuki, Come on! Please don’t fail me! Raise the voltage higher!!” Takamina shouted.

 

Outside the Emergency Room corridor

Mayu is now crying her heart out in Kojiharu’s embrace.

“I don’t want Yuki to leave..” Mayu mumbled her words out of her mouth while crying.

Jurina stood there with both her hands clinged together prayed. “Please save her, Takamina.”

Maeda then walked towards Mayu and comforted her, “Don’t worry. Minami is a great doctor. You should trust her.”

“Acchan’s right, Mayu. We should trust Takamina’s skills.” Kojiharu said.

During this time, Rena and Yuko arrived at the hospital. “How’s she doing?” Yuko asked.

Mayu immediately stood up from her seat and walked towards Yuko before giving Yuko a tight slap on the face. The sound of the slap echoed in the corridor.

“Mayu!” Everyone was shocked with Mayu’s action.

“You have no right to ask about Yuki’s condition!! She’s in there because of you werewolves!” Mayu screamed. Yuko turned her head away, not wanting to look at Mayu right in the eyes.

“Mayu, it’s not Yuko’s fault. If Yuki wasn’t in my house that time, I would have been dead. Yuki saved me.” Kojiharu explained.

“Exactly. It was the Alpha wolf who is responsible. Yuko has nothing to do with this.” Rena said.

Mayu’s leg lost strength to keep her body standing as she dropped onto the floor, covering her face and crying all over again. Yuko’s hands curled up into a fist as she turned around, wanting to leave the scene. Maeda grabbed Yuko’s hand, “Yuko, please stay. Mayu was just a little emotional about this. That’s all.”

“That’s right, Yuko, now sit down..” Rena said as she pushed Yuko to a chair and sat her down.

“Now all we can do is to pray that Takamina is able to save Yuki’s life.” Kojiharu said.

After a few hours, Takamina finally came out from the emergency room wearing a poker face. The meaning behind her face expression is indecipherable. As soon as she appeared from the door, all of them start swarming towards Takamina. 

“I tried my best.” Takamina said in the most expressionless face.

Everyone was literally shocked from Takamina’s statement as Mayu immediately cried her heart out. Yuko walked towards Takamina and grabbed her shoulder. “What do you mean you tried your best? Then try harder!”

All of a sudden, Takamina is wearing a confused expression, “Wait, wait… What are you talking about? Why are you all crying?”

“What do you mean why? You couldn’t save Yuki!” Mayu shouted.

Takamina then sighed. “You guys really do have this stereotypical mind about surgeons, don’t you? Everytime a surgeon says ‘I tried my best’ it means that the patient isn’t saved, am I right? But this definitely doesn’t apply on the great Dr. Takahashi! If Dr. Takahashi said she tried her best, it simply means the patient is saved!”

After wiping off her tears, Rena immediately smacked Takamina on the head. “Don’t do your fail jokes at times like this! It’s not funny!”

“Hey.. That wasn’t a joke. It’s you guys who have this stereotypical minds. Don’t blame me.” Takamina said while rubbing on her head.

“T-That means Yuki is saved?” Mayu asked brightly.

Takamina then nodded her head. “Yes, she is.”

Upon listening to Takamina’s statement all of them attempted to rush into the emergency room before getting stopped by Takamina. “Stop! Stop! You guys can’t enter the emergency room. Her condition may be steady now but I have yet to perform surgery on her. I still have to align her rib back in place. After I’m done, I will shift her into a ward. Then, you can visit her. Come back tomorrow.”

 

The next day

Takamina had just exited Yuki’s ward when she noticed that the six of them are already waiting outside. Takamina smiled at them, “You can now visit her, but she’s not awake yet. Try not to make too much noise.”

Mayu was the first to rush into the ward. She grabbed a chair and sat by the bed while grabbing onto Yuki’s hand. “Yuki, please wake up. Then bring me on a date. You promised me, right?”

Maeda then stood beside Mayu and put her arms around Mayu. “I’m sure she’s listening to you, Mayu.”

“Thank god she’s safe now.” Jurina said.

At that time, a voice screamed out as the door of Yuki’s ward slammed open. “Black! Black! Are you ok? Answer me, Black!” A girl appeared as she ran towards Yuki’s side and grabbed her hand.

Everybody in the ward was too surprised to react to anything. The girl then ran towards Takamina and held her shoulders, “Are you the doctor? How’s she?” the girl asked while pointing at Yuki.

Being too surprised, Takamina just answered the question, “Err…. She’s in stable condition now. It’s just a matter of time before she wakes up.”

The girl then sighed out loud, “Thank god.. That’s good to know. Thanks a lot, doctor.”

Takamina then replied with a confused tone, “Err.. You’re welcome?”

“Wait.. Did you just call her Black just now?” Maeda asked.

The girl got stunned for a moment “N-No! Of course not. I called Yuki!”

“You definitely called Black.” Rena insisted.

The girl then looked at her watch, “Oh.. I’m getting late. I’ll come back and visit her another day. Bye, guys.” She then proceeded to kiss Yuki on the forehead before leaving. Everyone in the room was literally processing the situation that has just happened in the ward for the past 5 minutes.

“Oi, what the hell was that?” Yuko growled.

“Who was that?” Rena asked.

“How dare she kiss Yuki!” Mayu pouted her mouth.

“But whatever it is, she seemed to know Yuki well enough to call her Black.” Takamina said.

“In other words, she’s not a human.” Meada ended Takamina’s statement.

Rena then took out her SPTdex to check, “Strange.. Then why didn’t my SPTdex sound?”

“Exactly.. I didn’t smell anything weird from her as well.” Yuko said.

“But still, she looked really, I mean REALLY handsome even as a girl..” Jurina seemed to be in her own fantasy world now.

“Earth to Jurina! Your saliva is dripping out of your mouth!” Rena said to Jurina while snapping her fingers in front of her face.

Jurina then clinged onto Rena’s arm “Aw… Rena-chan is jealous!! KAWAII!!!!” she then proceeded to hug Rena the tightest she can.

“Ouch! Ouch! Stop hugging me so tightly!” Rena complained.

“We’ll just have to wait for Yuki to wake up and ask her about this mysterious girl. She seemed very suspicious.” Mayu said.

 

Few days later

Yuki finally opened her eyes and found herself lying on a hospital bed. She then glanced around the room to notice Yuko standing by the wall. Upon noticing Yuki’s awakening, Yuko walked towards her bed and sat down on a chair. Yuko then brought out a blood packet and passed it to Yuki. Yuki took the blood packet from Yuko’s hand and sat herself up.

“Are you alive?” Yuko asked.

“Are you blind?” Yuki answered in a weak tone.

“Drink up. It’ll give you energy.” Yuko said in the most monotonous way. Yuki then smiled at Yuko and proceeded to drink from the blood packet.

“Hey, this tastes good. Where did you get this blood packet from?” Yuki asked as she continued sucking on the packet.

“From Choukoku.” This statement immediately caused Yuki to spit out all that she’s sucking right now, causing Yuko to laugh out loud.

Yuki then rubbed her tongue vigorously and asked “You gave me a werewolf’s blood?! Gross!!”

“You should have seen the look on your face. I thought you said it tasted good. I was just messing around. I got it from Takamina.” Yuko finally answered after she stopped laughing.

“It’s not funny letting a vampire suck on a werewolf’s blood.” Yuki said. Yuko chuckled at her statement.

Yuki then continued, “So, what happened to Choukoku?”

“Sado and I took care of her. She won’t be messing around with us for quite some time.” Yuko answered.

Yuki then nodded her head. “That’s good to hear. What about Haruna-sama? Was she hurt?”

“No. We managed to reach on time. You protected Nyan Nyan.”

“Well, I couldn’t let Choukoku hurt an innocent young lady, would I?”

“I get it, but with your life? From what Takamina told us, you could have died from those injuries. Seems like you did hang on for quite a long time with Choukoku. I have to say I’m quite impressed.”

“If I didn’t do a good job, you will come at me with your barbaric attitude and spray your furs all over me.”

Hearing Yuki’s statement, Yuko immediately curled her hand into a fist and showed it to Yuki, “If you’re not lying on the bed right now, I would beat you up so badly. But then again, I wouldn’t want to get scolding from Takamina. Still, I do not like fighting handicapped person.”

“You fought Choukoku after she was handicapped by me.”

“That was different. I was merely having my revenge.”

Yuki then smiled at Yuko’s statement, “And who exactly are you revenging for?”

“Who else? Nyan Nyan of course.” Yuko replied.

Yuki then snickered “Yuko-san, why don’t you just tell it to me that you were revenging for me.”

“I feel like choking you to death right now.” Yuko said while Yuki chuckled at Yuko’s statement.

“All in all, I just want to say thank you for protecting Nyan Nyan.” Yuki replied with a smile.

“Yuki!!!” At this time, Mayu barged in and immediately ran towards Yuki and hugged her tight.

“Ouch! Nezumi-sama, not too tight. It still hurts.” Yuki said.

“You made me worry so much. I thought I lost you..” Mayu’s tears started flowing down her cheeks again.

“I’m awake now, am I right? So, stop crying.” Yuki then wiped off Mayu’s tears.

Yuki then continued, “Let’s go on a date when I’m released, ok?” Mayu nodded happily and excitedly.

“We’ll all go on a date together!” Jurina screamed out loud as all the other 5 friend start barging in at the same time.

“Shhh!! Jurina, stop shouting in the hospital.” Takamina warned.

“Hey, Yuki. A few days ago, a weird girl came in to visit you.” Rena said.

Yuki frowned at Rena’s statement. “What did she look like?”

“Handsome!!” Jurina shouted again only to be smacked by Takamina.

“Well, she called you Black.” Maeda continued.

“And she kissed you on the forehead.” Mayu said while pouting her mouth.

“Did she say who she was?” Yuki asked again.

“No. But she seemed to know you well enough to call you Black. Maybe it was one of your vampire friends.” Takamina said.

“But if that’s the case, it’s strange. Cause my SPTdex didn’t sound at all.” Rena said.

“Not only that, I didn’t smell anything weird from her as well.” Yuko said.

Yuki then thought, “Handsome. Calls me Black. Kissed me on the forehead. Rena-sama’s SPTdex didn’t sound. Yuko-san couldn’t sniff out anything. This could only be one person..”

Yuki then finally said it out loud, “Well, you’re right. She’s one of my vampire friend.”

“Wait, a friend kisses you on the forehead?” Mayu questioned.

“Mayu, is that all you care about?” Kojiharu asked.

“We fought together countless of times before. It’s just that she cares for me a lot. That’s all.” Yuki answered.

“Wait.. If she’s a vampire, how come my SPTdex didn’t sound?” Rena questioned.

“Me too. I didn’t sniff out anything weird from her.” Yuko said.

Yuki then looked at their confused face and answered, “She’s the only vampire in history who can channel and alter her vampiric aura as she like. She can also choose to hide her vampiric aura completely, making her undetected by any supernaturals. The vampire ace, Gakuran.”

 

Chapter 11 - A mysterious girl  
END


	16. Chapter 12 - Gakuran

A few days after the release of Yuki from the ward, the 8 friends decided to have a picnic at the place where they first met, under the same sakura tree, in a wide field.

“Haa~~ The air here is so refreshing!!” Jurina shouted out loud in the open field.

“Right. Not to mention there’s nobody here to disturb us.” Rena continued.

“Nee, Minami.. Feed me..” Maeda poked Takamina’s arm cutely while having her mouth open. Her girlfriend merely giggled at her action and fed her with her half-eaten bread. Both of them then looked into each other’s eyes as they shared a kiss.

“Aww.. The both of you look so cute together..” Kojiharu said.

“Argh.. Takamina, Acchan! Get a room please..” Rena complained, looking at them having fun in their own sweet world.

“Nee, Rena-chan.. Feed me too.” Jurina immediately sticked her face close to Rena and opened her mouth wide. Reluctantly, Rena tossed a chunk of her melon pan into Jurina’s mouth, but Jurina thought that her reaction was just too cute.

“Kya!! Rena-chan KAWAII!!!” Jurina then proceeded to hug Rena tightly.

“Someone please save me.” Rena complained while trying to pry Jurina off her.

At this time, Yuko was lying on Kojiharu’s lap, playing with her hair while Kojiharu fed her with pieces of bread.

Mayu and Yuki sat aside looking at everyone having a good time before looking into each other’s direction and smiled.

“Well, it’s a group date again it seems.” Mayu started a conversation with Yuki.

“I’m sorry, Nezumi-sama. I even promised you to bring you out on a date alone.” Yuki apologized.

“It’s alright, Yuki. The more, the merrier, am I right? Besides, we still have a lot of time to spend together, right?” Mayu said with a smile.

This time, Yuki’s face seemed very troubled. “We still have a lot of time, huh?”

“What’s wrong, Yuki?” Mayu asked, noticing the change in Yuki’s behavior.

After a long sigh, Yuki voiced out. “Nezumi-sama, would you like to have a little walk with me? Just the two of us. I-I want to tell you something.”

“E-Eh?” Mayu instantly blushed at Yuki’s statement.

At this time, Rena and Jurina’s face popped out of nowhere with an evil grin again.

“I suspect a confession to happen soon.” Rena said with an evil smile carved on her face.

“Look at this shy little mice!” Jurina teased Mayu who is blushing right now.

“S-Stop it both of you! Yuki, let’s just go!” Mayu immediately dragged Yuki away from the scene.

After a moment of walking silently, Yuki finally broke the silence with a shocking question. “Nezumi-sama, do you have feelings for me?”

Mayu seemed a little too shocked from the question as her face turned red again and started to stutter. “E-Eh? I-err..No.. I mean yes.. No, I said yes! No!”

Yuki giggled at Mayu’s nervousness and said, “It’s alright, Nezumi-sama. Just tell the truth. I want to know.”

“I-I do have feelings for you, Yuki. I’m in love with you.’” Mayu finally answered.

Yuki suddenly let out a long and loud sigh. “This is hard..”

“What do you mean, Yuki?” Mayu questioned with a frown.

Yuki then stood one step closer to Mayu and grabbed her shoulders, startling Mayu. “I have feelings for you too, Nezumi-sama.”

Mayu’s heart felt like exploding into pieces right now as her face literally turned red. 

“But there’s something I should have told you a long time ago, Nezumi-sama.” Yuki continued.

“I-Is this a confession? Rena and Jurina were right about this!” Mayu thought.

“Nezumi-sama, I’m actually en..” Yuki couldn’t finish her sentence as someone interrupted into their conversation, causing them to separate from each other.

“There you are, Yuki..” A figure of a handsome girl appeared from the side.

“G-Gakuran-sama!” Yuki blurted out loud.

“That’s the weird girl from Yuki’s ward. She’s the vampire ace?” Mayu thought.

Gakuran then shifted her sight towards Mayu and smiled. “I see you have a friend here. You seem familiar. Have we met before?”

“Yes we have. When you barged into Yuki’s ward, kissed her and left without a proper introduction.” Mayu said in a loud tone.

“Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Miyazawa Sae.” Gakuran introduced herself.

“Yuki called you Gakuran out loud just now. I must be deaf not to hear that. Besides, I already know you’re the vampire ace. Yuki told us about you. There’s no need for you to use your fake name.” Mayu said in an angry tone, still remembering the kiss scene from the ward.

“Ah.. Then call me Gakuran. I’m a little uncomfortable with the name Miyazawa Sae as well.” Gakuran replied.

“Gakuran-sama, what are you doing here?” Yuki questioned.

“I actually wanted to visit you in the ward again, but I have a S-class mission to carry out. So, by the time I came back from my mission, the nurses said that you were already released. Well, now that I found you, let’s go home, Black. We have to prepare.” Gakuran stated as she reached her hand out for Yuki.

“Prepare for what, Yuki?” Mayu asked in a suspicious tone.

Yuki seemed a little flustered to answer to either Mayu or Gakuran. A frown then came upon Gakuran’s face. “Black, you seemed a little hesitant. What’s wrong?”

“Yuki, answer me! What’s going on!” This time, Mayu asked out loud.

Gakuran then glared at Mayu. “Is it because this girl is stopping you from coming back with me!?”

“N-No! She’s innocent!” Yuki said.

“Then let’s go home, Black. Everyone is waiting for us.” Gakuran said.

“She’s not going anywhere!” A voice screamed out as 6 figures popped out from a rock nearby.

“Where did you guys come from?” Mayu got startled by her friends’ presence.

“We tried to eavesdrop your conversation.” Takamina said before getting smacked by Rena on the head.

“Don’t reveal that!”

“Ah.. I met all of you in Black’s ward the other day. You were the doctor.” Gakuran said, pointing at Takamina.

“Cut the crap! Where do you think you’re bringing Yuki to, huh?!” Rena voiced out loud.

“I believe I do not have to consult any of you about our matter.” Gakuran answered.

“Hey, bat! Are you leaving with this Gakuran?” Yuko asked Yuki who replied with silence.

“From Yuki’s silence, it doesn’t seem like she wants to follow you home after all.” Jurina voiced out.

“That’s not for all of you to say, I’m afraid. Black and I have important matters to attend to.” Gakuran said.

“I don’t care you’re the vampire ace or what, but you’re not taking Yuki anywhere if she doesn’t want to.” Maeda sounded.

Looking at how Maeda, Yuko, Rena and Jurina approaching closer and closer to her, Gakuran said, “It seemed like all of you wanted to pick a fight with me.”

“So what if we are? We will not let you force Yuki home with you.” Rena sounded.

“Look. I’m not here to fight you guys. I’m just here to bring Black home. So, stay out of this if you don’t want to get hurt. Black, let’s go.” Gakuran replied in a calm voice.

Yuki then looked towards Mayu with teary eyes. This caught the attention of Gakuran as she glared angrily at Mayu. “Black. Something tells me that this girl is the reason you are being hesitant to come home with me.”

Upon noticing this, Maeda, Yuko, Rena and Jurina stood in front of both Yuki and Mayu, protecting them. “You will not bring Yuki anywhere, and you will not do anything to Mayu!” Maeda shouted.

“No, stop! I’ll come home with you, Gakuran-sama. Please don’t fight!” Yuki said.

“Why!? It’s 4 against 1! We have the advantage!” Yuko shouted.

Yuki then shook her head and said, “I’m sorry to tell you this, Yuko-san, but it won’t be enough.”

All four of them got a little startled with Yuki’s statement.

Not letting her pride to be destroyed, Yuko immediately transformed into her lycan form and leaped towards Gakuran with full speed. “We’ll see about that! I’m the Ace of my clan too!”

Gakuran shook her head. “Remember this. You guys are the one who started this fight. Don’t blame me for any injuries caused.”

Yuko raised her fist and attempted a punch on Gakuran. At this time, Gakuran’s right arm is engulfed in a purple aura as she raised it up. The impact from Yuko’s punch was effectively stopped by Gakuran’s right hand as she gripped onto Yuko’s fist.

“What?!” Yuko was startled for a moment.

“The ace of the werewolves. I heard a lot of news that you’re the one who defeated Choukoku.” Gakuran said, still gripping on Yuko’s fist. Yuko was literally trying to remove her fist from Gakuran’s grip but to no avail.

“How can a werewolf has not enough strength to release herself from a vampire’s grip!?” Rena questioned.

Gakuran then grinned at Yuko. “I’m starting to doubt that news. Choukoku’s punch was way stronger than this. There’s no way Choukoku would have lost to the likes of you!” the purple colour aura engulfing Gakuran’s arm became darker as Gakuran tightened her grip on Yuko’s arm, causing her to scream out in pain, before landing a high speed kick that sent Yuko crashing into a tree.

At this time, Rena aimed and released a shot from her gun towards Gakuran. Upon noticing, Gakuran just stood there, not even thinking about dodging at all. The purple aura is still seen engulfing Gakuran’s arm as she merely raised her hand up and caught the bullet instead. She then opened up her fist to reveal a completely crushed silver bullet.

“What!?” The scene of Rena’s silver bullet caught by Gakuran was way too shocking.

Gakuran let out a grin again. “A silver bullet.. You must be from the Van Helsing family. Just so you know, I have a resistance for silvers.”

This time, the purple aura in Gakuran’s arm faded away as it engulfed both her feet now. Everybody merely saw Gakuran kicking on the ground, and in an instant, Gakuran was already right in front of Rena. Rena does not even have the time to react to the situation as she already got kicked away with Gakuran’s high speed kick.

“Rena-chan!!” Jurina shouted at the scene of Rena being sent flying away. She then summoned her scythe and leaped towards Gakuran and swinged her scythe to send shockwaves into Gakuran’s direction. Gakuran instantly dodged to the side and kicked the ground again. As seen momentarily ago, Gakuran reached in front of Jurina in an instant and attempted a high speed kick. Jurina read Gakuran’s movements as she immediately used her scythe to deflect Gakuran’s kick away, only to be hit again with Gakuran’s high speed punch on the face that sent her crashing into a tree.

Maeda took this opportunity to leap towards Gakuran and attempted a bite. As Gakuran was busy fending off Jurina just now, she never realized that Maeda was already reaching towards her. Gakuran only managed to slide her head to the side as Maeda’s fangs grazed on Gakuran’s face, causing a scar. Gakuran then immediately leaped backwards to keep a distance from Maeda.

“That was close..” Gakuran said as she wiped the blood away from the scar on her face. As usual, Gakuran kicked the ground and instantly reached in front of Maeda as she immediately deliver her high speed punch on Maeda’s chest. Maeda withstood the impact well as she had incredibly high defense. Maeda grinned as she reached her arm out to grab Gakuran to land in a bite again. Upon noticing, Gakuran rolled herself back to keep a distance away from Maeda again.

“Physical attacks do not work on me.” Maeda explained as she grinned at Gakuran.

Gakuran then returned the grin to Maeda “So, a zombie, huh? This could be a little pain in the ass though. Besides, I have always wanted to hurt a zombie. I’ll have you be the first to try this out!” This time, Gakuran’s arm is engulfed with a purplish red aura that seemed more concentrated compared to the previous ones.

“Come at me with all you’ve got!” Maeda challenged.

“No, Maeda-sama! Don’t challenge her!” Yuki was too late to voice out as Gakuran already leaped towards Maeda and landed an extremely powerful blow towards Maeda’s chest, causing her to blast through a few rocks and ended up coughing out blood.

Maeda then grabbed her chest area in pain. “T-This hurts a lot…”

Gakuran then looked at all four of them who is standing themselves up before voicing out loud, “I warned all of you about this. I never wanted to fight! You forced me to do this!”

Unyielding to this fight, the four of them immediately stood themselves back up and charged towards Gakuran at the same time.

Gakuran then shook her head, “Such stubborn fools!” before opening her mouth and releasing an ultrasonic roar that halt everyone in their movements to cover their ears in pain, especially Yuko who has enhanced hearing, suffered the most.

“Gakuran-sama, stop this fight at once!! I’m coming home with you!” Yuki screamed. Upon hearing Yuki’s statement, Gakuran stopped her ultrasonic roar at once.

While everyone is still recovering from the ringing sound echoing in their ears, Yuki walked towards Gakuran and said, “I’ll come home with you, but at least let me explain this matter to my friends.”

Gakuran then caressed Yuki’s face. “Alright. I’ll meet you back at the mansion.” Gakuran said before flying off.

The others finally found the energy to stand back up and walked towards Yuki.

“What the hell was that!?” Yuko shouted.

“How is she so powerful and fast?” Rena asked

“What are those purple stuff coating her arms and feet?” Jurina questioned.

Yuki then sighed and answered. “Those purple aura coating her arms and feet are her vampiric auras. I have told you before that she was the only vampire in history to be able to channel her vampiric aura on her own free will. Any part of her body coated with it will have enhanced defense, strength and also speed. The colour of her aura depends on the amount of concentration she applied. The darker the colour, she faster and stronger she is. With her ability to fully utilize channeling her vampiric aura to its fullest, she had even surpassed our queen in terms of power. But of course, our queen is not one who likes to fight.”

“How about comparing that Gakuran with Choukoku?” Yuko asked.

Yuki then shook her head, “Choukoku and Gakuran-sama had fought countless of times before. Choukoku was never the winner even in her top form.”

Everyone remained silent at this statement.

“Wait. Then what were you preparing for, Yuki? Why is she so desperate to bring you home?” Mayu questioned.

Yuki then walked towards Mayu and grabbed her shoulder. “That’s what I have always wanted to tell you, Nezumi-sama. I’m actually engaged to Gakuran-sama. The wedding will be two days from now. I’m sorry.”

“EH!!!!????” Everyone was literally shocked with Yuki’s statement except for Mayu. Mayu faced the floor silently, not uttering a single word.

“Mayu, are you ok?” Takamina and Kojiharu walked towards Mayu and tried a conversation but got replied with Mayu’s silence.

“So you were actually engaged all this time and you never told us anything about this?” Rena asked out loud.

“Yuki, we talked about this. Look at how Mayu is looking right now.” Kojiharu continued.

“And I thought I finally had some respect for you, bat. It seems I was wrong. Even I wouldn’t play with someone else’s feelings like this.” Yuko growled.

“Yuki, I know you have the same feelings for Mayu. So, you can actually make a choice right now and be with Mayu instead.” Kojiharu said.

“I….can’t. I owed my life to Gakuran-sama countless of times before. I can’t bear to do this to her as well.” Yuki stated. 

“Don’t tell me you agreed to marry her just because she saved your life countless of times before?” Takamina asked.

Yuki then shook her head. “Of course not. I had feelings for Gakuran-sama too. She had treated me very nicely for the past few years.”

“But you love Mayu more, Yuki. I know it. You can’t deny this fact.” Kojiharu said.

“There’s nothing I can do about this. This wedding is very important to Gakuran-sama. Eventhough Gakuran-sama may be nice most of the time, she will not tolerate with any disturbance that occur on the wedding day. All of you saw what Gakuran-sama was capable of.” Yuki answered.

“Well, maybe my demon form can deal with her.” Jurina said jokingly only to be replied by a smack on the head by Rena.

“That’s not funny, Jurina. If that happens, we will have to deal with you instead.”

“So… You’re not inviting us to your ceremony?” Maeda asked.

“I can’t even if I want to. The place will be literally filled with vampires. I’m sorry.” Yuki answered.

“We get it.” Maeda said with a nod.

“The wedding will be held at Gakuran-sama’s mansion above the hill in the forest, east from town.” Yuki said.

This statement suddenly caught the interest and attention of Mayu.

Yuki then hugged Mayu tightly. “Thanks for everything, Nezumi-sama. I have been very happy when I was with you. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Yuki... I understand.” Mayu replied with her eyes getting teary.

Yuki then released herself from Mayu’s embrace and said, “I have to go now. Gakuran-sama is waiting for me in her mansion above the hill in the forest, east from town.”

This sentence caught the attention of Mayu again as Mayu started frowning at her statement. Yuki then took off from the scene.

“Hey, Mayu, you alright?” Takamina asked.

“I’m a little tired. I want to go home now.” Mayu said as she walked herself to the bus stop and left the scene.

“So, what now?” Yuko asked.

“Well, this is a really awkward atmosphere.” Jurina stated,

“I just hope Mayu is fine. It’s been a long day. Let’s go home.” Rena sighed out loud.

 

Chapter 12 - Gakuran  
END


	17. Chapter 13 - Nezumi's strategy

Kojiharu’s house

“Wow.. They really did a good job with the renovation. Takamina sure know a lot of professional people.” Kojiharu said while walking around her newly renovated house which recently got wrecked by Choukoku. Kojiharu then noticed Yuko who is sulking in the corner of the house.

“Yuko.. Why are you sulking in the corner?” Kojiharu asked in a worried manner.

“That vampire ace was right. I’m still too weak. If I had a one on one fight with Choukoku that time, I would have lost badly.” Yuko stated.

Kojiharu smiled at Yuko’s sulkiness and sat down together with Yuko.. “You’re still thinking about that? Just forget about it, Yuko. That’s the past. We should live for the future. Besides, to me, you will always be the strongest person I have ever met.”

Yuko found back her smile from Kojiharu’s statement as they embraced each other and shared a kiss.

Yuko then separated herself from Kojiharu and started a conversation. “Nee, Nyan Nyan.. How do you think Mayu is feeling right now? She must be feeling down.”

Kojiharu nodded her head. “I guess so. She hasn’t been returning any of our calls. I just hope she is doing fine.”

 

Takamina’s Emergency Room

Maeda laid there on the surgery table with a surgically opened wound on the side of her chest, looking at Takamina who was aligning Maeda’s rib back in place.

“Nee, Minami..” Maeda sounded suddenly.

“Kya!” Takamina literally got shocked by Maeda’s sudden conversation.

“Mou- Acchan.. Please do not scare me like this when I’m doing surgery on you. I’m still not used to having patients who are wide awake and talking during their surgery.” Takamina continued after she sighed out loud.

“But I don’t need any anesthetic for surgery. I won’t feel pain from this.” Maeda said.

“Right. Still, you got hurt by Gakuran. I was worried sick. This was the first time I actually saw you get hurt.” Takamina said in a worried tone.

“Minami.. It still hurts here..” Maeda said while pointing to her chest area.

“Where? Here?” Takamina proceeded to touch and poked that specific area, causing Maeda to moan.

“Ahn….Mi..na..mi..” It wasn’t a moan of pain, but a sexual one.

Takamina immediately removed her fingers off Maeda’s chest as she blushed in red. “A-Acchan.. Stop making such weird sounds in the emergency room.”

“But Minami touched my sensitive spot..” Maeda answered softly.

“I-I didn’t mean to touch you in that way.. I only meant to touch where you got hurt.” Takamina answered in panic.

“But I like it, Minami.. Touch again..” This time, Maeda said in the most seductive tone that almost melted Takamina.

“B-But Acchan, your chest area is surgically open! I-I can’t mess with my patients like this.”

“But it still hurts, Minami…” Maeda said with a cute pout on her face.

Takamina then sighed. “So, what else can I do for you?”

“This.” Maeda then pulled Takamina in for a passionate kiss as she lifted Takamina’s hand and placed it on her chest again. This time, Takamina completely lost the energy to separate herself away from Maeda and started replying the kiss by inserting her tongue into Maeda’s mouth. Both of them were moaning as their tongue roamed around in each other’s mouth, exploring deeper and deeper. They pulled away for a catch of breath before closing in again for a second round. Before they knew it, Takamina was already on top of Maeda on the surgery table.

Jurina’s voice was then heard as she teleported into the emergency room, not knowing about the situation Takamina and Maeda is in. “Hey, did Mayu contact any of you…………………..”

Jurina got stunned for a moment as she started processing what is happening on the surgery table. “AWW YUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!” Jurina immediately turned her whole body around being disgusted by the scene.

Upon noticing, Takamina immediately removed herself from Maeda and fell on the floor.

“Oh my god Takamina, I didn’t know you’re into stuff like THIS!” Jurina stated out loud, as her body still remained in the other direction.

Takamina then stood up from the ground in panic, “Hey! You can’t just teleport into the emergency room like this! This is a private area!”

Jurina then turned her body to face Takamina. “Right.. Private, alright.. I can see what’s your definition of private.”

“W-What do you mean? Acchan is my girlfriend. I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Takamina replied.

Jurina then pointed at Maeda in shock. “Look at her! She had a surgically opened chest and yet you’re tempted to kiss her in that situation? What more you’re on top of her. I can see her ribcage from here! It turns me off immediately.”

“Enough talk, Jurina. What’s your reason for being here?” Takamina asked.

“I just wanted to know if Mayu contacted any of you.” Jurina answered.

Takamina then smacked herself on the head. “Ever heard of a cellphone?”

At this time, Takamina’s phone started ringing. Takamina took out her phone and got surprised by the caller. “Hey, it’s Mayu. She finally called.”

“Hey Takamina, come to my house tomorrow. Call everyone along. I have something important to tell you guys.” Mayu sounded from the other side of the phone

“Err… That was random.. But alright. I’ll inform everyone.” Takamina replied before the call ended.

“Well?” Jurina asked.

“She asked us to inform all of you to go to her house tomorrow. She said it’s something important.” Takamina then shrugged her shoulders.

 

Gakuran’s mansion

Yuki sat on a chair, gazing into the ceiling, zoning off. All the sweet memories she had with Mayu flashed across her mind before it was interrupted by someone entering into the room. “Gakuran-sama..”

Gakuran replied with a warm smile and a nod before she dragged a chair over to sit down, facing Yuki. Gakuran then noticed Yuki was wearing a troubled face. “You look troubled, Black.. What’s wrong?”

Yuki then looked away from Gakuran. “Nothing is wrong..”

Gakuran then caressed Yuki’s face and pulled it back towards her direction. “Something is wrong, my dear. I can tell from your expression.”

Despite Yuki is facing Gakuran right now, her eyes are still looking downwards. Gakuran then continued. “Is it because of your friends?”

This time, Yuki rolled her eyes back to Gakuran’s direction. Gakuran then smiled and apologized. “I’m sorry that I hurt your friends, Black. I never wanted to fight them. They charged towards me first. I have to defend for myself.”

“That’s not it, Gakuran-sama..” Yuki said.

“Then what is it, Black? Tell me.” Gakuran caressed Yuki’s face with both her hands.

“I..I’m not sure what I’m feeling right now.” Yuki replied with her eyes getting teary.

“Black, our wedding ceremony is in two days time. You’re not pulling back now, are you?” Gakuran said.

“I’m not sure if I really want to get married..” This statement caused Gakuran to lose her smile immediately as her hands curled up into a fist.

“Is it because of that girl!?” Gakuran stated out loud, signifying Mayu. 

“G-Gakuran-sama! You’re not going to harm Nezumi-sama, are you?!” Yuki said out loud in panic.

“So, her name is Nezumi, huh?” Gakuran said.

“Gakuran-sama, please don’t hurt her.” Yuki’s eyes got teary all over again.

Gakuran replied with a warm smile and caressed Yuki’s face. “Of course not, Black. I promised you that I will not harm innocent people, right? I will not touch that Nezumi. I promise you, ok?”

At this point, Yuki seemed a little touched by Gakuran. “G-Gakuran-sama..”

“Forget about the girl, Black. I’m sure she will do just fine.”

“F-Forget her? I-I’ll try..” Yuki replied with a soft tone.

Gakuran then closed in to Yuki and kissed her on the lips. Upon separating herself from Yuki, Gakuran showed a frown on her face as she wiped something off Yuki’s face. “Black, why are you crying?”

“It won’t be that easy just forgetting about Nezumi-sama like this. In fact, I love Nezumi-sama more than Gakuran-sama.” Yuki thought before wiping off her tears.

Gakuran then stood herself up and reached her hand out for Yuki. “Come on, Black. It’s time for our rehearsal.” Yuki replied with a smile and took Gakuran’s hand.

 

The next day in Mayu’s house

Everboby sat on the couch, staring at Mayu who had been sitting there silently with her eyes closed for almost 10 minutes.

“Erm.. Mayu?” Takamina finally voiced out.

“What’s with her? She’s been like this for 10 minutes?” Yuko said.

At this time, Mayu opened her eyes and slammed both her hand on the table, startling everyone.

“Hey, what was that for? You startled us.” Kojiharu said.

“I did a lot of thinking and I finally came up with a conclusion. I love Yuki. I want Yuki back. I’m not losing her to anyone.” Mayu voiced out.

“Wow.. Wow.. Hold your horses. What’s with this sudden random statement?” Rena stated.

“Yuki wants us to save her from the wedding as well. She doesn’t want to marry Gakuran. That’s why.” Mayu answered.

Takamina then sighed out loud. “Mayu, I know you have been tired and I know you’re feeling down but-“ Takamina got cut off by Mayu.

“Think about it, guys.. Why would Yuki reveal the location of the ceremony if she doesn’t want us to go? What more she repeated it twice. I still remember it clearly in my head. Gakuran’s mansion, above the hill in the forest, east from town.” Mayu explained.

“Hey, now that you mention this, it actually made some sense.” Maeda said.

“Maybe she really did hope you got the message, Mayu. Good work figuring it out.” Jurina said.

“So, what’s the plan?” Yuko voiced out.

“Crash the wedding.” Mayu immediately said.

“And you’re out of your mind. You want us to crash into a mansion filled with vampires?” Yuko said out loud.

“What’s the matter, Yuko? You can’t handle them?” Mayu asked sarcastically.

Yuko then pointed her finger at Mayu’s face and growled. “Don’t you dare learn to speak like that bat. I hate it.”

“Mayu, we do not know how many vampires will be there.” Rena said.

Mayu smiled at Rena’s statement and said. “I’d say about 100.”

“Wait. How can you be so sure?” Takamina questioned.

“Well, I don’t think that Gakuran is the type to brag out loud about her wedding. So, considering only vampires will attend, it will be close to 100. Besides, that’s the average number of guest attending a wedding.” Mayu explained.

“Alright, fine. But still, we do not know how many elite vampires will be there. They are the ones who we need to look out for.” Jurina said.

“Well, I can’t be so sure about that though. But I believe you guys are strong enough to hold them back.” Mayu said.

“Even if we’re able to win against those elite vampires, what about the ace? She a pain in the ass, I can tell you that.” Yuko stated.

“Exactly. All four of us got our ass kicked by her alone.” Rena said.

Mayu then said, “I have a strategy for that.”

Everyone was shocked with Mayu’s statement. “You have? Tell us then.”

“Alright. As all of you know, Gakuran is a master in vampiric aura channeling. Any body part coated will have enhanced abilities. So, when she coats her arms, aim for her leg. If she coats her legs, aim her arm. But that’s only if you have a good plan in your head. Otherwise, don’t even think about getting close to her at all. You’ll just get pummeled. One more thing, don’t even think about trying to defend against her attacks. Dodge by all means. She have enough energy to even hurt Acchan.” Mayu explained.

“It’s not as easy to evade her attacks as you say, Mayu. You saw how fast she was yourself. She can instantly appear right in front of our faces with just a kick on the ground. We couldn’t even read her movements.” Maeda complained.

Mayu then grinned evilly all of a sudden. “I know she’s too fast. But yet, I saw through her movements. When she was fighting all of you, I already knew she was going to leap towards you even before she kicked the ground.”

“You read her movements?! Impossible! How can you know she was going to leap towards us before she even kick the ground, huh? Explain!” Yuko growled.

“Gakuran has a habit. Before she starts leaping, she will always slide her right foot backwards before kicking the ground really hard to propel herself. As long as you’re able to catch on to her habit, it will be easier to dodge against her attacks.” Mayu explained.

“Wow.. You’re really something else, Mayu. You should not waste your talent.” Takamina said.

“Stop it, Takamina. Enough of your getting job crap.” Mayu said.

“No.. Takamina’s right, Mayu. You will have a huge potential working in Hellsing. We really need someone like you in our organization.” Rena continued.

"No way, Rena. Don't make me repeat again." Mayu said.

“What about that annoying ultrasonic roar that she has?” Yuko asked.

Mayu shrugged. “Just close your ears.”

“Look here, Mayu! We werewolves have 16 times better hearing than a human’s. Closing my ears will not do any good.” Yuko growled.

“Then try to persevere. For the sake of Yuki.” Mayu said.

“Hold on a minute.. Why am I even risking my own life to save a vampire?” Yuko questioned.

“That’s because Yuki risked her own life protecting me from that Alpha wolf. So, do you want to live the rest of your life indebted to her?” Kojiharu said. Yuko remained silent at Kojiharu’s statement.

“Come on, Yuko. You guys are friends, right?” Jurina insisted.

“Fine. I’m doing this to repay her. Not because we’re friends or anything.” Yuko replied.

“Alright. Back to the main topic. As all you you saw before, Gakuran is vulnerable towards extreme physical attacks, so the best to go against Gakuran is Acchan. I’m quite sure a bite from Acchan is good enough to weaken her as long as she’s bitten in a non-coated area. But then again, all these are just assumptions. We might not know what more troubles lie ahead.” Mayu explained.

“What about us?” Kojiharu asked.

“You three will stay home.” Rena said.

“No. I’m coming with you guys!” Mayu shouted.

“Use your IQ140 to think about the consequences if you left with us.” Yuko said.

“I did some thinking before. I’ll be just fine.” Mayu answered.

“What makes you say that? How can you be so sure about this?” Rena asked.

“It’s because I know all of you will cover for me.” Mayu said.

“That’s called slowing us down! No, you’re not going!” Rena shouted back.

“Trust us, Mayu. We’ll bring Yuki back.” Jurina assured.

“Well, we know the location of Gakuran’s mansion. But how are we going to sneak in?” Maeda asked.

Yuko then grinned evilly. “Sneak in?! We’ll just crash right into their wedding hall and mess some shit up!!”

 

Chapter 13 - Nezumi's strategy  
END


	18. Chapter 14 - Wedding crasher

“Hey, there it is!” Maeda said while pointing at a huge mansion up a hill.

“Wow.. Not only she’s good looking, she’s also rich!” Jurina stated in awe.

“Wait.. Why are we hiding behind a rock again? I thought we’re going to crash into the wedding.” Yuko stated the position they’re in right now.. Behind a rock.

“We have to make sure the outside surroundings are clear before getting into the main hall. If we’re caught, there will be no crashing at all!” Rena stated.

At this point, two figures are seen patrolling outside the main door of the mansion. Rena immediately took out her SPTdex to check.

Beep Beep!  
2 supernatural beings identified  
Species : Vampire  
Type : Normal  
Threat : Medium

“Only two? That’s fewer than I thought.” A voice suddenly appeared from behind them.

“Yea.. I expected more than this.” Maeda answered only to be confused with the owner of the voice.. All four of them looked at each other for a moment before looking back.

“MAYU!!” all of them shouted at the same time.

“Shhhh!!! Do you want to get caught?!” Mayu said.

“What the hell are you doing here?!” Rena questioned.

“I’m here to save Yuki.” Mayu answered.

“I knew I sniffed some mice on the way. You were following us all along!” Yuko growled.

“It’s too dangerous here, Mayu.” Jurina said.

“Get on with it. I’m already here. There’s no turning back.” Mayu said.

“Fine. Just leave her. Make sure you stay out of the battlefield.” Rena warned.

“Sure.. So are we going to crash in or not?” Mayu asked.

“Well, there’s only two of them guarding outside.” Maeda said.

“This is going to be REALLY easy…” Yuko cracked her fingers.

 

In the main hall of Gakuran’s mansion

“You look really beautiful today, Black. Like an angel that fell from the sky..” Gakuran smiled at Yuki.

Yuki replied Gakuran with a troubled smile. She was literally hoping that Mayu actually got her message. “ You look really good today too, Gakuran-sama.”

The time for the vow has come. Gakuran started first. “I, Gakuran, take you, Black, to be my lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.”

The time for Yuki to say her vow has come. Yuki was stuttering while looking at the entrance, hoping that a voice will come shouting out to disallow her to say the vows. “I…I…”

Of course, Yuki’s instinct was right as a voice literally shouted out to her as two vampires came blasting through the door unconscious. “Don’t say it, Yuki! I’ve come to rescue you!”

Mayu stood at the entrance, looking at all the vampires sitting on the benches who are glaring back at her. One of the vampires voiced out “That little runt beat up these two alone!?”

“This little runt is not alone!” A voice echoed in the hall as four figures appeared from the entrance and stood behind Mayu.

“Hey, Yuki. Mayu here said that she misses you. So we offered some help.” Rena voiced out loud. Yuki involuntarily smiled happily with their sudden presence.

“Y-You guys actually came…” Yuki sounded. This caught the attention of Gakuran as she took a peek at the happy Yuki and replied her friends with an angry glare.

Beep Beep!  
99 supernatural beings identified  
Species : Vampire  
Type : 96 Normal, 3 Royal blood  
Threat : Medium - Extremely high

“Hey, Mayu was right about the number of guests.” Jurina stated in awe.

“That’s not the problem here, Jurina. Among the 99 vampires here, there are 3 which pose an extremely high threat. No. Actually, it should be 100 vampires. The last one should be the undetected Gakuran who pose immeasurable threat.” Rena explained.

“I have no idea why the five of you are trying to mess up my wedding, but I won’t let that happen that easily.” Gakuran said. This time, all the vampires stood up from their bench and faced them, except for 3 vampires who remained seated in the front row.

“Those 3 in the front bench must be the Royal blooded ones.” Maeda stated.

“Mayu, stay behind the pillar.” Rena said. Mayu immediately ran towards the pillar in the corner of the hall and hid behind it.

“Gakuran-sama.. Please don’t hurt them.” Yuki begged.

Gakuran then ordered the vampires, “Leave that girl behind the pillar alone.”

This statement made Yuki sigh in relief. Gakuran then continued. “As for the others.. Get rid of them.”

“Gakuran-sama, no!” Yuki sounded.

“I only promised not to hurt that Nezumi. Not for the other friends of yours.” Gakuran said.

This time, all the vampires started charging at them with full speed.

“Here we go, guys!” Yuko shouted as she transformed into her lycan mode and charged towards them.

“We’ll make this a fast battle!” Jurina shouted as she summoned her scythe and started sending shockwaves towards the vampire’s directions.

“I will not hold back any energy!” Maeda shouted as she released her razor sharp fangs from her mouth and ran towards the vampires.

“Well, you guys go ahead. I may not even need to move from this position.” Rena said as she loaded her semi automatic gun with silver bullets.

Yuko screamed as she grabbed a vampire on the face and used it as a baseball bat to hit other vampires away, before tossing it into another vampire. She then leaped towards one of the vampire to attempt a punch but immediately got dodged and replied with a high speed kick. Yuko tumbled backwards only to meet with another high speed punch that sent her crashing into the wall. Yuko then immediately removed herself from the wall and landed an extremely powerful blow to a vampire, sending it crashing into a few vampires behind. “Grr.. This is not as easy as it seems.. They’re faster than those zombies we fought last time.”

“Look at the bright side. At least they’re not near invincible!” Jurina shouted to Yuko as she easily fend off the vampires reaching towards her. Of course, her line of defence didn’t last long as the vampires are quick at dodging and evading her shockwaves. As a few vampires reached towards her, she leaped backwards and tossed her scythe in a boomerang fashion. This causes her scythe to spin around, cutting vampires in front of her, before returning to her arms. Jurina then accidentally sent a shockwave towards Gakuran’s direction, causing her to carry Yuki on the waist and leaped to the second floor along with the other three elite vampires.

Maeda took this fight as a child’s play as she merely just let the vampires attack her. She doesn’t even bother to evade or dodge from their attacks. In fact, she uses these chances of vampires closing in to her to grab them and land a bite. A vampire then reached in to Maeda to attempt a high speed kick towards Maeda’s neck. Upon impact, Maeda snickered “Is that all you’ve got!? I feel nothing!” She then grabbed the leg and literally bit it off with a single chomp, causing the vampire to tumble back, screaming in pain before falling onto the ground, unconscious.

“Wow, Acchan.. You’re one messed up girl..” Rena said calmly as she merely stood at the same spot since the beginning, firing her gun one by one towards those vampires closing in to her, leaving them paralyzed on the ground.

“Your friends are really strong, Black.” Gakuran said. Yuki actually smiled at the scene of her friends winning against the vampires, her own kind.

The sight of Yuko caught the attention of Gakuran. Gakuran smiled, “The werewolf ace. A strength type.” Gakuran then looked at the girl at the right hand side of her. “She should be quite an opponent for you, Shibuya. You’re a strength type too. Go.”

Shibuya then nodded her head in respect. “Yes, Gakuran-sama.” Before leaping down to the first floor, facing Yuko.

“So, you’re one of the elites, huh? It’s hard to believe it though. You look…tiny.” Yuko dissed at Shibuya’s small body.

Shibuya replied with a sarcastic smile “So, you’re the werewolf ace, huh? It’s hard to believe it though. You look…weak.”

This angered Yuko a lot as she started pouncing towards Shibuya with full force.

 

“I’m going to end this! Here comes my ultimate! Rena-chan! Yo-yo formation!” Jurina shouted as she flew high up.

“Got it! Mayu, grab on to the pillar tight!!” Rena replied.

Jurina spinned her scythe with a tremendous speed, creating a vortex that sucks those vampires in while cutting them. Since vampires are able to fly, some of them attempted to fly away from the vortex. This is where the yo-yo formation comes in. As those vampires were attempting to fly away to resist the sucking force from the vortex, Rena aimed and shot them with her gun, causing them to be bounced right back into Jurina’s vortex. Jurina then ended it by slamming her scythe on the ground, creating shockwaves all aound her that caused everyone on the first floor to dodge away. By this time, all the normal vampires were already knocked out.

This of course, caught the attention of Gakuran again as she looked towards a duo standing to the left of her. “They have really good teamwork, it seems. Let’s see if their teamwork can match yours, Kabuki sisters. Get them.”

“What about the zombie, Gakuran-sama?” One of them asked.

Gakuran then looked at Maeda and grinned. “She might be a little tough for you both. I’ll deal with the zombie.”

The Kabuki sisters immediately leaped down to the first floor to face Rena and Jurina. Gakuran also stretched her body as she got ready to leap down to the first floor to fight Maeda. Yuki immediately gripped Gakuran’s arm. “G-Gakuran-sama.. Remember, please don’t hurt Nezumi-sama..”

This time Gakuran started to doubt something fishy about this. “I haven’t asked you yet, Black. Why are you so overprotective over that Nezumi?”

Yuki let out a long and loud breath before continuing, “I…I love her..”

This statement infuriated Gakuran as her hands curled up into a fist and ripped her arms off Yuki’s grip. “What’s so good about that girl, huh Black!? I can give you everything that she can give you!”

“Nezumi-sama was able to give me warmth that I have never felt before.. I just feel very happy around her.” Yuki stated in guilt.

“Don’t you feel happy around me as well!?” Gakuran shouted out loud.

This time, an angry look carved on Yuki’s face as she shouted back at Gakuran, “Around you!? You were never home!! You’re always out doing missions! I only got to see your face once a week at most! You care about your missions more than me! Nezumi-sama had been there for me every single day from the day she met me. And you dare shout at my face, questioning me?!”

Gakuran was completely stunned by Yuki’s statement as she stared right into Yuki’s eyes with her eyes wide opened, before caressing her face. “I..I’m sorry, Black. I never knew you felt this way..”

Gakuran then looked away in guilt before leaping down to the first floor, facing Maeda. Upon reaching the first floor, Gakuran immediately changed her expression again. “So, you’re the same zombie from the other day.”

“That’s me. But I’m not the same anymore. This time, you won’t have the chance to touch me.” Maeda snickered.

“You sound pretty confident. We’ll see about that very soon.” Gakuran got into her battle position as she looked right at Maeda’s eyes. Maeda on the other hand, was looking only at Gakuran’s feet, waiting for her to make a move. At that time, Gakuran coated her feet and slided her right foot back.

“There it is!” As soon as Maeda noticed Gakuran’s habit, she immediately dodged to the side, and as predicted by Mayu, Gakuran kicked the ground and attempted a punch but missed Maeda.

“What!?” Gakuran was shocked from Maeda’s amazing reflex and started questioning how Maeda even read her movements. Maeda took this opportunity to grab onto her arm and attempt a bite. Upon noticing this, Gakuran immediately grabbed onto Maeda’s face, preventing her fangs from closing in, before landing a high speed kick, sending her crashing into the wall.

“That was really close. How did you read my movements?” Gakuran questioned.

Maeda removed herself from the wall and answered, “A mice squealed it to us.”

Gakuran then looked at Mayu and smirked, “You’re one interesting girl, aren’t you? No wonder Black has interest in you.”

Mayu just stared back at Gakuran silently.

“This is getting interesting. Let’s try this another time, shall we? Let’s see if you really can catch on to my movements.” Gakuran said before sliding her right foot back and kicked the ground again. As usual, Maeda managed to dodge it and grabbed onto Gakuran. Gakuran then immediately spinned her whole body fast enough to pry Maeda’s grip off her before coating her arm and punched Maeda, crashing her into the wall again.

“Ugh.. Mayu, your plans doesn’t seem to work.. She still too fast.” Maeda said before running towards Gakuran to attempt an attack.

Gakuran then grinned, “I can give you a little credit for reading my movements. But the real question is, are you fast enough?”

As Maeda closed in to Gakuran, Gakuran immediately coated both her feet and leaped onto the ceiling and bounced from wall to wall to ceiling and back to the wall randomly with an incredibly high speed, causing Maeda to lose track of Gakuran’s movements immediately. Upon reaching onto the ceiling right above Maeda, Gakuran kicked the ceiling with full force while coating her arms to land a punch to Maeda from above. Maeda instantly fell onto the ground with a huge impact that even broke the ground apart, resulting from Gakuran’s speed, strength and also with the help of gravity. Maeda the coughed out blood as she screamed in pain. At this time, Maeda was too injured to stand herself up.

 

Yuko’s side

Yuko and Shibuya are in a middle of a scuffle. “Tch- You’re quite strong for a vampire, aren’t you?” Yuko growled.

“If the extent of the power from the werewolf ace is just this much, then the werewolf clan will be a laughable topic.” Shibuya insulted.

“I haven’t used my full strength yet. Now that you’ve angered me, don’t think I will hold back!” Yuko shouted as she pounced on Shibuya and attempted a punch. Yuko’s punch got easily deflected by Shibuya’s punch on Yuko’s fist. Yuko then attempted a punch again, only to be caught by Shibuya. Yuko struggled to increase the force of her fist that was caught by Shibuya to push her back but to no avail.

Shibuya then snickered. “I have trained directly under Gakuran-sama to channel my vampiric aura to my arms, giving me immense strength. Your strength is nothing compared to mine!”

Yuko then replied the snicker, “Is that so?”

This time, Yuko screamed out loud as she increased the force of her punch, forcing Shibuya to use both her arms to resist. Upon noticing Shibuya using both her arms to hold one of her fist, she immediately landed another punch on Shibuya, sending her flying to the wall. Without a moment of hesitation, Yuko leaped towards Shibuya, only to be replied with a high speed punch on the face which seemed extremely painful. High speed + Immense strength = Not a joke.  
It literally sent Yuko crashing into the wall while grabbing her face in pain.

Feeling humiliated by a vampire, Yuko immediately stood back up and attempted a fury of punches on Shibuya. Shibuya managed to dodge each and every one of the punches before she caught both of Yuko’s fists. Yuko then released her strength again to push Shibuya back. Due to the push from Yuko’s immense strength, both Shibuya’s feet is seen sliding backwards little by little. Even having her arms coated, Shibuya is still struggling to resist the force from Yuko. Yuko then attempted a kick in that situation, but got immediately dodged by Shibuya as she used both Yuko’s arms to vault herself towards Yuko’s chin and deliver a powerful knee blow. Upon impact, Yuko tumbled backwards before Shibuya landed a high speed kick onto Yuko’s stomach, sending her crashing into a wall. Without wasting any more time, Shibuya immediately flew towards Yuko and delivered a high speed punch towards Yuko’s stomach, causing Yuko to blast through the wall and coughing out blood.

 

Wmatsui side

“I can’t hit them at all!” Rena shouted being frustrated that every single one of her bullets got dodged easily by the Kabuki sisters.

“I can’t hit them too! They’re too fast!” Jurina complained as her shockwaves got easily dodged as well. Jurina then leaped in towards the Kabuki sister and attempted a series of melee swings and slashed but still to no avail.

“I am the younger of the Kabuki Sisters, Kokabuki.” One of the girl said.

“I am the elder of the Kabuki Sisters, Ookabuki chiyuu-“ The other girl said.

“Enough with the unnecessary introductions! And what the hell is that Chiyuu at the back of the sentence?!” Rena stated out loud.

Ookabuki explained right away. “Well, Chiyuu actually means-“

“We don’t need any explanations for that!” Jurina shouted as she continued her series of slashes and shockwaves again and again, only to miss every time.

“We have trained our speed directly under Gakuran-sama. Other than Gakuran-sama, nobody is faster than us.” Kokabuki explained.

“Don’t be too sure about that!” Rena shouted as she leaped towards Kokabuki and attempted a series of slashes and gunshots at the same time. Even from such a close distance, Kokabuki was able to dodge every single one of Rena’s slashes and bullets effectively. Kokabuki then found an opening to reach in towards Rena and delivered a blow from the corner of her palm to her stomach, causing Rena to immediately cough out blood and fell into kneeling position right away.

“Rena-chan!!” Jurina screamed at the sight of Rena getting injured badly.

“Stop screwing with me!!!” Jurina became angered immediately and started charging in towards Ookabuki to slash continuously with all her might, only to miss again. Jurina’s attention is then diverted again towards Rena as Rena got hit again and again.

“You let your guard down!” Ookabuki voiced out as she leaped behind Jurina and landed a blow from the corner of her palms, causing her to crash into the wall, coughing out blood. Kokabuki landed another blow to Rena who is already semi unconscious. At this time, the sight of all her friends losing around Jurina was too much for her to handle. Mayu’s plan had completely gone haywire.

The sight of Maeda getting pummelled by Gakuran.. *BA DUMP!*

“Stop it..”

The sight of Mayu and Yuki crying powerlessly.. *BA DUMP!*

“STOP!”

The sight of Yuko getting beaten up by Shibuya.. *BA DUMP!*

“Stop hurting them!”

The sight of Rena coughing out blood and suffering.. *BA DUMP!*

“I SAID STOP HURTING THEM!!!” This time, a black energy burst out of Jurina’s body, attracting everybody’s attention, even Gakuran.

“W-What is this… evil energy I sensed…” Gakuran questioned.

“No.. No! Jurina stop!” Rena shouted

Jurina then looked towards Rena teary eyed, “I’m sorry, Rena-chan.. I have no other choice.”

“Don’t do it!!!!!!” Rena screamed at the top of her lungs.

“Demon mode : Activate.”

 

Chapter 14 – Wedding crasher  
END


	19. Chapter 15 - For Black

There Center stood, having a black aura engulfing her whole body. Her hair was as white as snow, swaying along the winds’ direction. The scythe wielded by her vanished into thin air as razor sharp claws start emerging with the side of her face and arms covered in scales. She finally opened her eyes to reveal her dark red glowing eyes before chuckling by herself. “It’s been some time since I have experienced the outside world.” Center then started chuckling by herself again.

Rena’s eyes drew wide open at the sight of Jurina turning demon. “I-It’s too late…”

“W-What’s that form?!” Maeda asked while trying to stand herself up.

“Jurina is already in her second stage of her demon form.. She will never revert back to the Jurina we once knew unless we knock her out!” Rena said.

Ookabuki who was standing the closest to Center swallowed her saliva “Changing your hair colour does not change anything!” she shouted as she leaped towards Center and attempted a punch. Center stood there, tilting her head to the side as she caught Ookabuki’s fist easily despite Ookabuki moving in an extremely fast speed. Center then crushed Ookabuki’s fist completely, causing her to scream in pain before twisting it, breaking her limbs. Center then started laughing maniacally at Ookabuki’s scream of pain before sending her blasting through to a wall with an extremely powerful high speed kick on her stomach and fell down unconscious right away.

“Aniki!!” Kokabuki ran towards Ookabuki before glaring at Center.

“Stop screwing with me!!” Kokabuki then rushed towards Center to deliver a punch. Upon noticing this, Center raised her claws and slashed it down, sending a black shockwave towards Kokabuki and sent her blasting through the wall with a single blow. Shibuya who noticed this immediately ditched Yuko and pounced towards Center. Upon reaching, Center merely tilted her head to the side to evade Shibuya’s punch which was aimed on her face. Center’s hands then curled up into a fist, and landed it towards Shibuya’s stomach, causing a black aura to pierce through her body as she fell into kneeling position and finally unconscious on the floor.

Center’s gaze was then directed to Mayu as she started laughing maniacally again. Rena, who noticed this, immediately shouted “Protect Mayu! Demon Jurina is attracted to weak human souls!”

Right after Rena’s message was passed down, Center leaped towards Mayu’s direction but was prevented by Yuko who landed a punch on her face. The punch didn’t seemed like it did much damage to Center as she retaliated with a high speed kick that caused Yuko to crash to a wall. This time, Maeda ran towards Center and pounced onto her, hoping to land a bite, but of course it was easily dodged as Maeda was sent flying with one of Center’s black shockwaves that leave her screaming in pain. Rena reached for a gun and fired it at Center. Upon impact, the bullets bounced off her, leaving Center to be completely unfazed by it.

Without wasting any more time, Yuko immediately forced herself up and rushed towards Center to grab hold of her as Maeda attempted to land a bite on Center to at least weaken her. Upon seeing this, Center immediately released a shockwave of black energy surrounding her body, causing Maeda and Yuko to both get blasted away from it. At this time, Center was already very close to Mayu.

“Mayu, run!!” Rena shouted.

“Nezumi-sama!!” Yuki shouted as well.

Mayu, who was completely stunned from this situation, couldn’t move away from her position at all as fear literally made her weak on her legs. Center let out a maniacal laugh as she pounced towards Mayu in full speed. Yuko, Maeda and Rena was already too late to rush towards Mayu. Yuki, who was standing the furthest from Mayu, screamed with eyes widened in fear. “NEZUMI-SAMA!!!!”

“I..love her.. I feel happy around Nezumi-sama..” Yuki’s voice flashed in Gakuran’s head.

As Center reached in to Mayu to deliver a deadly blow, Gakuran immediately appeared in front of Center, with her arms coated, and blocked against the attack.

“Y-You..saved..me…” Mayu answered with a shaky voice.

“I have promised Black that you will stay safe and sound. So, I will not let anybody touch you. Besides, you’re the reason for her happiness. I couldn’t let someone take that away from her!” Gakuran stated out loud as she resisted against the powerful blow from Center. Mayu got shocked from Gakuran’s statement. Gakuran then coated her legs and delivered a high speed kick, sending Center flying out of the mansion.

Gakuran then looked at Mayu. “You can’t even protect yourself. How are you able to protect Black? You were a drag till the very end.” Gakuran then flew outside to encounter Center again. Mayu’s leg lost the strength to keep her standing as she fell onto the floor.

Yuki immediately ran down the first floor and towards Mayu. “Nezumi-sama, are you alright?”

“I-I’m a failure… My…plans actually failed..” Mayu said while shivering.

“Nezumi-sama, please don’t say that.” Yuki comforted.

Mayu then looked towards Yuki teary eyed, “Gakuran’s right, Yuki. I can’t even protect myself. How can I protect you in the future?”

“Nezumi-sama..”

“I’m not worth of your love!” Mayu screamed as tears started flowing down her cheeks. At this time, Yuki grabbed Mayu’s face and closed in for a kiss to silence her tears right away, startling her.

Yuki then pulled away and wiped Mayu’s tears. “Nezumi-sama.. You know that’s not true at all. You will always be worth my love.”

“Y-Yuki…” Mayu looked into Yuki’s eyes being touched.

“Now let’s go outside and see how things are.” Yuki stood up and reached her hands out for Mayu.

 

Gakuran and Center stood outside facing each other, while the tension around them building up so thick that it can be cut with a knife. Gakuran then smirked “You’re the next person who actually made me feel so tensed in fighting since Choukoku. Seems like I’m going to have a little trouble with you.”

Center smirked back at Gakuran, “You’re of a different level than those small fry inside. I’m going to have a lot of fun killing you.. Then I’m going for that human…”

“You’re not going anywhere near Nezumi. I will protect her for Black!” Gakuran shouted.

At this time, Mayu and Yuki are seen walking out of the entrance as Maeda, Yuko and Rena limped behind them. The sight of Mayu caught attention of Center again as she started laughing maniacally again and started charging crazily towards Mayu. Gakuran stopped Center from getting close to Mayu again as she leaped in front of Center, coated her feet and landed a high speed kick which was blocked effectively by Center. “I said you’re not getting any close to Nezumi! Are you deaf!?” Gakuran then increased the concentration of the vampiric aura coated on her feet and striked Center away.

Center then stood back up as if that kick did no damage to her at all. Center then chuckled like a maniac and leaped towards Gakuran to deliver a series of claw attacks which was evaded effectively by swaying her body from right to left, left to right while slowly stepping backwards. Center then increased her attack speed little by little, causing Gakuran to start becoming flustered. Even with Gakuran’s lightning speed, she struggled a lot to evade against Center’s fury claw attacks. Center’s fury attack became even faster and faster and finally too fast for Gakuran to continue evading and ended up stopping on her tracks, defending against it. Still laughing maniacally, Center continued smashing her claws on the suppressed Gakuran.

“Wow.. Jurina really is insane when she uses her demon mode.” Maeda said.

“She was insane enough to even tried to kill me once in that form.” Rena stated.

“Well, how do we stop her?” Yuko growled.

“I…don’t know.” Rena answered.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Who was the one who stopped her last time then?!” Yuko asked.

“It was my Hellsing’s President, Akane. She was there when Jurina turned into a demon. Akane created a tranquilizer gun specially made to take out Jurina in her demon mode. It’s lethal to human though. But as for Jurina, it’s just enough to knock her unconscious. So far, I have never seen Jurina being knocked out with pure physical force in her demon mode before. Only with Akane’s special tranquilizer gun.” Rena explained.

“So, who should we help now!?” Maeda asked.

Rena became silent for a moment before speaking up again. “It’s our fault that Jurina ended up like this. We have to clean up this mess. Suppressing Jurina is our top priority now. We must aid Gakuran to take Jurina out.”

“Is there no other way?” Maeda asked.

“As long as Akane is not here, there is no other way. She has to be taken out with brute physical force.” Rena shook her head.

“Let me change. I’ll help out!” Yuki said as she turned around to enter the mansion again, before getting stopped by Mayu.

“Yuki.. Will you be okay?” Mayu asked.

Yuki then kissed Mayu’s forehead. “We’ll be fine.” Yuki then rushed in to get her wedding gown changed into her normal attire for more comfort in fighting.

Mayu then looked down on the ground in guilt. “I was useless till the very end..”

“Let’s go, Acchan! Yuko!” Rena shouted as she leaped into action, followed by Maeda and Yuko. Gakuran who was suppressed by Center’s fury attacks, finally found an opening to dodge to the side and delivered a high speed kick successfully to Center’s back, sending her flying into a tree. Center immediately got back up and started slashing down both her claws vigorously, sending random black shockwaves all over the place. At this time, Yuko, Maeda and Rena continued their path towards Center while dodging all her deadly shockwaves. It wasn’t easy to dodge all of them since the area of effect of one shockwave is as long as 3 meters. With Center sending shockwaves randomly like this, Rena, Yuko and Maeda cannot lose their concentration while dodging. One small mistake, and they’ll be sent flying by the shockwave.

Upon reaching towards Center, Rena attempted a slash but got dodged immediately as Center leaped out of the way. This caused Center to stop sending the shockwaves and give an opening for Yuko and Maeda to enter the fray. Yuko attempted a series of punches and kicks only to be evaded every single time, before sent flying with a high speed punch on the face. Yuko flew 20 feet back and grabbed her face in pain. “Gah!! This punch is way stronger than Shibuya’s!”

Rena then leaped towards Center again to deliver a fury of slashes but to no avail. Center merely defended against the slashes with her bare arms covered in scales. Gakuran then leaped in and joined Rena to deliver an even faster series of attacks, now causing Center to be surpressed. Maeda then took this opportunity to ambush Center from the back and chomped onto Center’s left shoulder as hard as she could. Center screamed in pain and finally let her guard down. As soon as Maeda released herself from Center’s shoulder, this gives Gakuran an opening to coat her arms with a concentrated vampiric aura and landed a strong blow towards her left shoulder, sending her flying and crashing into a tree, weakening her.

Thanks to Center’s tough scales even on her shoulders, her left shoulder was kept intact from Maeda’s deadly bite, or else it will be completely ripped off. Being already injured, Center stood up again and looked at her wounded left shoulder before laughing maniacally. Center then leaped towards Gakuran’s direction. This was immediately interfered by Rena who swinged her katana towards Center, causing her to dodge away only to meet up with Yuko’s full forced punch. Upon noticing it, Center immediately deflected Yuko’s punch and directed it towards Rena, causing her to be punched instead. Center then high speed kicked Yuko towards Rena, causing both of them to tumble over together. At this time, Maeda landed another ambush on Center’s left shoulder again to chomp it with all her strength. Center screamed in pain again before grabbing Maeda and slammed her on the ground, causing her to cough out blood. Upon noticing Maeda’s bloodied up face, Center started laughing maniacally and continued slamming her to the ground again.. and again.. and again before tossing her towards Rena and Yuko’s direction with all her force, causing the three of them to be sent flying once again.

Gakuran then leaped in towards Center to land a high speed punch. It grazed Center’s face a little as Center replied with a high speed kick that got defended effectively by Gakuran. Center then increased the force of her kick and managed to send Gakuran flying away. Upon reaching onto the ground, Gakuran landed perfectly, coated her feet and propelled herself right back at Center with an incredibly high speed before landing a high speed kick towards Center. As Center read Gakuran’s movements easily, she dodged to the side, causing Gakuran to miss her target before catching on her feet and slammed her to the ground. Thanks to Gakuran’s amazing reflex, she managed to coat her back before she got slammed on the ground. This reduced the damage received by her. Without hesitating, Center delivered a series on shockwaves close up towards Gakuran who was lying on the floor nonstop. Despite already coating her arms and body with her vampiric aura, Gakuran still received a lot of damage as the force of the black shockwaves from up close was too much for her to handle.

Gakuran is then seen coughing out blood as Center continued her crazy attacks towards Gakuran. Center was suddenly sent flying with a high speed kick from the side. A hand then reached out for Gakuran. “Gakuran-sama, are you alright?”

“B-Black.. You saved me.” Gakuran said while she took Yuki’s hand and stood herself up.

By this time, the completely useless Mayu was literally squeezing her brains by gripping onto her head to think of an idea to at least help then and not be so useless.

Yuko, Maeda and Rena limped towards Gakuran and Yuki, facing Center who is standing herself up before laughing maniacally again.

“She really has a lose screw. What is she laughing at!?” Yuko growled.

“She’s really tough.” Gakuran stated, while holding onto her injured chest.

“We have to try somehow!” Yuko shouted as she leaped in first to deliver a series of attack towards Center. This is of no use as Center read Yuko’s movements easily and dodged every single time. Rena then joined Yuko to deliver a series of slashes, only to be dodged again and again. This time, Yuki flew into action and joined both Yuko and Rena in the series of attacks with her high speed kicks and punches. This gives an opening for Maeda and Gakuran to leap towards Center from the side. Upon noticing this, Center screamed and released an extremely strong blast of black energy from her body, sending everyone flying away at the same time.

By this time, Rena, Yuko and Maeda was already too weak to stand themselves up as they lay on the ground coughing out blood. Gakuran who has a high endurance stood herself up along with Yuki who just joined the fight. “Are you fine, black?” Gakuran asked.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Yuki replied.

This time, Mayu thought of an idea and started shouting. “Hey, stupid demon! Come and get me!!”

Being shocked, Yuki immediately questioned out loud, “Nezumi-sama, what are you doing!?”

Center’s attention was then diverted towards Mayu. As soon as Gakuran noticed that Center let her guard down, she immediately leaped in and punched Center on the face, sending her crashing into a tree. Center then stood herself up and attempted to pounce on Gakuran. This time, Mayu ran towards the east side of the garden and shouted again “Hey, demon! You can’t catch me!? LAME!!!”

Being angered by Mayu, Center immediately directed her attention towards Mayu again, only to be striked with a high speed punch from the front, causing Center to blast through the tree. Gakuran and Yuki finally understood Mayu’s plan. Center then stood herself up again, but this time, struggling as she was injured quite badly already. As usual, Mayu ran towards the south side of the park and shouted. “You moron! Demon my ass! Being so soft, you should be called an angel instead!”

This time, Center turned her body around to face Mayu and attempted to pounce on her again. Center was showing her back to both Gakuran and Yuki.

“Now!!” Gakuran shouted out loud to notify Yuki as both of them screamed in the top of their lungs and flew towards Center with an incredibly high speed. Gakuran channeled the vampiric aura from her whole body into her right arm, causing it to be coated in a purplish black aura, before striking onto the back of Center’s head along with Yuki with full force, sending her flying towards Mayu. Mayu immediately ducked her head as Center was sent flying over her head, blasting through a few trees and rocks before crashing into another tree and finally unconscious.

“We did it..” Gakuran then dropped down into kneeling position as she panted crazily. Yuki immediately squatted down towards Gakuran and asked, “Hey, Gakuran-sama, how are you feeling right now?”

Gakuran panted a little longer before replying, “I channeled most of my vampiric aura into that last punch.. Now I’m as vulnerable as a normal vampire.”

Rena, Maeda and Yuko limped towards Gakuran as Mayu walked closer as well. 

“Y-You protected me, Gakuran..” Mayu said.

Gakuran then found the strength to stand herself up. “You’re an important person to Black. She feels happy around you. I wouldn’t want to take that away from her.”

Mayu then looked down in shame. “W-We even crashed into your wedding, beat up your comrades, and still you ended up protecting me and helped us get out of Jurina’s mess.. We feel guilty for this.”

“As for the wedding crashing, I can understand. If I was in your position, I would do the same thing.” Gakuran said.

“But how about your comrades? We beat them up..” Rena said.

“Don’t worry about that. Our queen has healing powers. She will deal with this once she returns. I will explain this to her.” Gakuran said

“You helped us to stop Jurina as well.. I.. don’t know what to say..” Mayu said with her head down.

“Forget it. I’ll take that as training.” Gakuran then smiled at Mayu before continuing. “I thought you were completely useless till the very end. You actually aided us to defeat that friend of yours.”

“I couldn’t let myself be protected by others like this anymore, so I decided to make a move. Rena said that Demon Jurina is attracted to weak human souls, for this case, me. So, I used myself as a bait to divert her attention and revealed her back to both of you.” Mayu explained.

“It seems I was a little wrong about you. You really are quite a strategist. But still, you can’t protect Black with just brains.” Gakuran stated.

This time, Yuki voiced out, “Nezumi-sama’s strength does not belong in a battlefield. She’s a strategist. She doesn’t need to protect me. I’ll be the one protecting her.”

Gakuran then nodded her head in agreement. “You seem to love her a lot, Black.”

“I-I do…” Yuki answered.

Gakuran then smiled at Yuki and sighed loudly. “I’m calling off the wedding, Black.”

“G-Gakuran-sama!” Yuki got shocked by Gakuran’s statement.

“There’s no need for explanation, Black. I do not want you to regret choosing the wrong person for the rest of your life.” Gakuran said

Gakuran then walked towards Mayu. “By the time you crashed into the wedding, I saw Black’s face beaming with happiness. That time, I was still confused of why Black seemed so happy. When she confessed her love for you to me, I knew I had already lost her to you. The scolding she gave me was spot on. I had no time for Black at all. I never cared for her feelings. I never actually bothered to even ask her if she was lonely without me. I despised that very moment I chose my missions over her. But that’s too late now. You, on the other hand, gave her what she needed. Happiness. Till now, I’m still not sure as to why Black fell in love with you.. But of course, Black has her own reasons for this. Now that I’m handing her over to your care, will you be able to keep her happy till the day you die?”

“I promise I will treat her better than I already am. I too, do not want to see her lose her smile.” Mayu stated out loud in confidence.

“And what if you failed in this?” Gakuran questioned.

“I’ll offer my life to you.” Mayu stated loudly and confidently again.

Gakuran then smirked at Mayu, “A fine deal.”

At this moment, Yuko suddenly voiced out, “If you knew that you had already lost this bat to Mayu when we came crashing in, why didn’t you just let go of her that time? We wouldn’t have to fight at all.”

Gakuran then walked towards Yuko, coated her fingers and flicked it on Yuko’s forehead, causing her to grab onto her forehead in pain. Gakuran then said, “You expect to come in crashing into someone’s wedding and just leave with the bride without getting some beating from the host? I wanted to teach all of you a lesson the next time you come barging in to someone’s white bell occasion.”

This time, Mayu bowed her head, “I’m sorry.”

Gakuran then looked at Maeda and Rena as they bowed their head together and apologized, “I’m sorry.”

Gakuran then looked at Yuko who had her arms crossed sarcastically. “The hell I’m going to apologize to a vampire!”

Gakuran then closed in to Yuko and looked her down before saying, “It doesn’t matter if you’re a werewolf or a human or a vampire. But I’m at least a few hundred years elder than you. Even if you do not want to apologize, learn to respect the elders at least.”

At this time, Rena forced Yuko’s head down in bowing position and apologized for her.

Yuki walked towards Gakuran and said, “Gakuran-sama.. You sacrificed your happiness for me. I.. don’t know what to say..”

“As long as you’re happy, I’ll be happy as well.. Can we still be friends after this?” Gakuran asked with a warm smile and a soft tone.

Yuki landed a kiss on Gakuran’s cheek, “Of course, Gakuran-sama. Thank you for understanding.”

“You’re welcome.. Now I suggest all of you leave before the queen returns. I’ll explain everything to her.” Gakuran said.

Rena then ran towards Jurina and piggybacked her before leaving the scene. Maeda and Yuko supported each other and slowly limped behind Rena. Yuki walked towards Mayu and gave her a warm smile before saying, “So, we’re officially dating now, Nezumi-sama.”

Mayu replied with a warm smile and held Yuki’s hand, “Yes..”

The both of them then left the scene while holding each other’s hands. For some reason, this scene carved a smile on Gakuran’s face despite losing her loved one. As she said, as long as Yuki is happy, she will always be happy. Seeing how happy Yuki is with Mayu, Gakuran can finally leave Yuki under the care of Mayu.

A smooth voice of a girl then echoed into Gakuran’s ears. “You made a huge sacrifice, Gakuran.”

Knowing who the owner of the voice is, Gakuran immediately replied, “You’ve been watching? Since when did you return?”

“I never left.” The voice answered.

“It seems you have mastered the skill to hide your vampiric aura very well in just a mere two days. No wonder you’re the queen, Otabe. Even I wasn’t able to detect your presence at all.” Gakuran said.

“Your words are too kind, Gakuran. I mastered this skill with your help.” The vampire queen, Otabe replied.

“So you just stood there and watch me and the fellow vampires to get pummeled?” Gakuran questioned.

“All of you have to learn to fight your own battles. I will not always be there to protect everyone. Only by engaging in a battle, will you all be able to grow. Even you felt that the demon you fought just now was a good training for you, am I right?” Otabe explained.

Gakuran then smiled and nodded her head. “Wise words as always, Otabe.”

“You flatter me too much, Gakuran. The point here isn’t about me. It’s about you.” Otabe replied.

“What about it?” Gakuran questioned.

“I’m only going to ask one question. Nothing more. Do you think it is worth it, sacrificing your happiness like this?” Otabe questioned.

“I did not sacrifice my happiness. Black’s happiness is my happiness. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again. As long as Black is happy, I will be happy. Wise words, huh?” Gakuran ended the sentence jokingly, causing Otabe to giggle as she shook her head at Gakuran’s open mindedness.

Otabe then smiled sarcastically at Gakuran. “And who did you get your wisdom from?”

Gakuran then put her arms around Otabe’s shoulder. “Of course it’s from our beloved queen, Otabe-sama!”

Otabe then shook her head again at Gakuran’s playfulness. “Let’s go back in. We need to treat our comrades.”

 

Chapter 15 - For Black  
END


	20. Chapter 16 - A deal with the demon

“You will not be able to hold me in any longer.. I will soon take over your body completely..” A voice echoed in Jurina’s head, but unlike before, Jurina didn’t feel any pain in her head at all. Jurina then looked into the mirror to find that the traces of scales from her demon form are left on her neck area and also arms. She then sat down on the bed, zoning off and regretting everything that had happened in Gakuran’s mansion.

“Hey, Jurina. Let’s go. They’re waiti..” Rena came into the room to find that Jurina was sobbing by herself on the bed. Upon noticing this, Rena immediately sat beside Jurina and caressed her hair.

“Jurina, what’s wrong?” Rena asked softly. Jurina remained silent as she turned away from Rena and continued sobbing.

“Come on, Jurina.. Don’t be like this.” Rena comforted Jurina once again.

Jurina finally spoke up, but with a shaky and soft tone. “I’m a nuisance… I’m nothing but a troublemaker.”

“Jurina, it’s not your fault.” Rena said.

Jurina immediately replied with a glare to Rena and shouted, “How is this not my fault!? I almost killed my friends! I thought that if I used the demon mode, I could help. In the end, Gakuran was the one who cleaned up the mess that I started.”

“Jurina.. You were forced to use the demon mode because we were too weak. It was our fault.” Rena explained.

Jurina remained silent for a moment before continuing, “Why must I be born like this, Rena-chan? Why must I be born wrongly!? Why must I have a demon father and an angel mother!? Why can’t I be born as a demon instead!? At least I could have a sane mind if I were born as a demon. Having two completely different souls in one body is too much for me to handle. I was only able to take control over my angel side. Even that, the angels didn’t accept me for who I was. The angels know that I will turn into a demon in the future. I was only accepted by the demons.”

Rena remained silent from Jurina’s statement as she didn’t know what to say. Jurina then looked at Jurina and said, “Maybe I should stay away from you, Rena-chan. I’m afraid that I might hurt you again.”

This time, Rena caressed Jurina’s face. “I know you won’t Jurina. You have to resist it.”

Jurina then shook her head and showed her scale covered arms to Rena, “You see this, Rena-chan? The demon within me is already slowly taking over my body. Even when the demon gets into my head, I don’t feel pain anymore. My body is already adapting to the demon side. The angel within me is weakening. By the time the demon takes over my body completely, it will be too late. I will lose my sanity permanently. I’m too dangerous around everyone.”

“Is there anything I can do?” Rena questioned.

Jurina then looked at Rena right in her eyes. “Yes there is. In fact there is something that i should have given you since the first day we became partners. But i kept it to myself.”

Jurina then took a handle from her right pocket and showed it to Rena. “See this red button on the handle? If you press it, it will release a holy light saber. Upon activating it, the wielder will be almost immune to any demon powers or forces. It also has the ability to heal the wielder at an incredible speed, while enhancing the speed and strength of the wielder at the same time. It’s a very powerful weapon against demons. The stronger the demon encountered, the more effective the holy light saber is. But remember this, it is only for a one time use to kill one demon only.”

Jurina then passed the handle to Rena, making her confused. “So, what do you want me to do with this?”

Jurina then said, “If I ever become demon again, stab me with this. Do not hesitate.”

Rena raised her voice out loud. “Are you crazy!? How can I do that?!”

Jurina then immediately grabbed Rena’s shoulder hard and screamed out loud, “LOOK AT ME, RENA!!! I WILL SOON LOSE MY BODY TO THE DEMON!! YOU HESITATE ONE SECOND, I WILL END UP KILLING YOU!!!” Jurina then panted loudly after all the anger was released at one go.

Rena being too stunned to say anything merely blinked her eyes at Jurina’s statement. Jurina then apologized to Rena as she let go of her grip from Rena’s shoulders. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to..”

“It’s ok, Jurina.. I understand the situation you’re in right now..” Rena answered softly as she caressed Jurina’s face.

Jurina then looked at Rena in the eyes and said, “You really do understand?” Rena nodded her head.

“Then do me a favour, Rena-chan.. Keep this holy light saber with you at all times.” Jurina insisted.

Rena reluctantly nodded her head and kept it in her right pocket.

“So… Do you still want to go out to meet them?” Rena asked.

Jurina shook her head. “I have no right to see my friends who I tried to hurt.”

“But I’m quite sure they will underst-“ Rena couldn’t finish her sentence as she was cut off by Jurina.

“I’m tired, Rena-chan. I want to sleep.” Jurina insisted.

Rena then nodded her head, understanding that she in fact wasn’t in the right mood to meet up with them.

 

At a nearby coffee shop

Mayu and Yuki both looked into each others’ eyes lovingly nonstop for quite some time already.

“Nee, Yuki.. Who’s the prettiest in the world?”

“Nezumi-sama, of course..”

“Who’s the cutest in the world?”

“Nezumi-sama, of course..”

“Who’s the smartest in the world?”

“Nezumi-sama of course..”

“Who do you love the most in the world?”

“Nezumi-sama of course.”

“This is getting really annoying.” Yuko voiced out while glaring at both Mayu and Yuki.

“They’ve been having this weird conversation since half an hour ago.” Takamina complained.

“Aww, come on. They’re new couples. What do you expect from them?” Kojiharu explained.

“Even Minami and I weren’t like this when we became couple.” Maeda sounded.

This time, Yuko slammed both her hands on the table being annoyed, “Another one of your stupid question and answer session, I swear I will strangle both of you to death.”

Kojiharu then smacked Yuko on her arm, “Stop doing that to them, Yuko. You were once like this too!”

Yuko remained silent at Kojiharu’s statement. Yuki then looked at Yuko, “It’s been some time since I was this happy. So, I was just playing along with Nezumi-sama.”

“Right.. Like I care whether you’re happy or not. Both of you are being too repetitive!” Yuko growled.

“Oh, Rena is here!” Takamina waved at Rena who replied with a smile and wave as well. Rena then sat down on the chair as everyone frowned at her.

“Where’s Jurina?” Maeda asked.

“She’s not feeling too well.” Rena answered in a soft tone.

“I bet she’s just guilty to see us after she tried to hurt us, right?” Yuko said. Rena remained silent.

“Spot on.” Mayu said.

“Jurina had been acting very strange lately. Ever since the incident at Gakuran’s mansion, she doesn’t cling much to me anymore.” Rena said in a sad tone.

“Oh, now you’re feeling lonely without Jurina.. Before this, you were not even giving her any attention at all.” Takamina said.

“I’m just very worried about Jurina. The demon within her is slowly taking over her body. I’m just afraid that I will lose her very soon. I just wish that she will be fine.” Rena continued before her eyes got teary.

“You seem to care for Jurina more than a friend, Rena.” Kojiharu stated.

“Of course! She’s my partner.” Rena answered.

Kojiharu frowned at Rena and said, “Give me your hand, Rena.”

Rena held out her hand to Kojiharu. Kojiharu then held Rena’s hand for awhile before looking at Rena and smiling. “I never knew. You’re in love with Jurina, aren’t you?”

Hearing this statement, Rena immediately pulled her hand back. “W-What? Of course not. W-What’s with this preposterous statement? S-She’s my partner. Of course I care for her.”

“You’re stuttering and speaking too fast, Rena. You always do that when you panic.” Takamina said.

“In other words, hit the spot.” Mayu said.

“Rena, you should shed off your tough girl character in front of Jurina. Just accept Jurina as who she is.” Kojiharu stated.

“Enough of this topic. Let’s talk about something else.” Rena then rolled her eyes.

 

Somewhere deep inside the forest during midnight

Jurina stood there alone, balancing herself by a tree, with her eye bags getting heavier and heavier by the minute as scales started spreading all over her arms.

“It’s been a long time since we last met, Center. I was surprised when you actually asked me out.” A voice echoed deep in the forest and into Jurina’s ears as she saw a black figure emerging out from a tree in front of her.

“The extractor demon, Mephisto.” Jurina said weakly.

“You look messed up, Center. So, what does a nephilim wants from a demon?” Mephisto asked.

“I need your help.” Jurina answered.

Mephisto seemed a little surprised at Jurina asking a demon for help. “You must be really desperate to actually ask a demon like me for help.”

Jurina remained silent at the statement. Mephisto then smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes. So, what do you need help in?”

“You’re the extractor demon, Mephisto. You have the ability to extract souls out of a body. I need your help to extract the demon soul out of me.”

Mephisto snickered at Jurina’s statement. “It’s hard being a nephilim, isn’t it? Having two souls stuck into one tiny body.. It’s too much for you to bear isn’t it?”

Mephisto then looked at the scales on Jurina’s arm and neck before continuing. “You’ve been using your demon mode, haven’t you? Seems like the demon powers are too much for you to handle.”

“Enough with the explanations, Mephisto! Are you going to help or not?!” Jurina shouted.

“I could help you. But not for free, of course. You will have to fulfill one of my request as the payment.” Mephisto proposed.

“What kind of request?” Jurina asked.

Mephisto then grinned and said, “Just a small request. Bring back the heads of three innocent humans.”

“You’re sick, Mephisto!” Jurina shouted being angered at the preposterous request.

At this time, a black energy blasted from Mephisto’s body, startling Jurina. “Don’t forget that you’re dealing with a demon, Center. I’m no saint. You should have expected the payment for extracting the demon soul out of your body to be at least this much!”

“How can you ask me to kill three innocent humans? I had been protecting humans all these time. I couldn’t do it.” Jurina shook her head in disagreement.

“Think about it, Center. You’re soon to go permanently insane. By that time, you will not even think about killing a mere three humans, but countless of them. Not to mention the ones close to you. The price of three innocent lives will not be able to compare to the amount of innocent people you will rip apart in the future.” Mephisto explained.

Jurina’s hand then curled up into a fist. “B-But I’ve never killed an innocent human before.”

“As I said, Center. I’m no saint. This is the price you have to pay for getting help from a demon. Even the angels will not offer their help to you. I’m giving you a chance to live a better life in the future..” Mephisto continued.

This time, Jurina was actually contemplating whether to accept or not.

Mephisto who noticed the contemplating Jurina, insisted again. “So, do we have a deal?”

Jurina then looked right into Mephisto’s eyes. “Deal.”

Mephisto then smiled and nodded his head in satisfaction. “Take your time, Center. I’ll be here.”

Without uttering a single word, Jurina immediately spread her wings out and flew up the sky and towards the town.

 

Somewhere in the streets in town

“Hey, daddy.. Why is there nobody in the streets at this time?” A 5 year old boy, walking in between his parents, asked.

“It’s because it’s already late, my dear. Everyone has gone home to sleep. And we should go home and sleep too.” The father replied.

“Exactly. You have school tomorrow.” The mother said.

At this time, a bright light shone down from the sky as Jurina came stomping onto the ground right in front of them, startling them. The small boy then shouted in awe, “Look, mom! An angel!”

But looking at the scales on Jurina’s arms and neck, the father immediately knew it wasn’t an angel. The father then asked. “W-Who are you?”

Jurina ignored the father’s question and just looked on to the family of three. “There’s…three of you..”

At this time, Jurina summoned her scythe from her right hand and stomped it onto the ground, scaring the three of them immediately. The small boys’ scream of awe became a scream of fear immediately. The father then pushed his wife and his son behind him immediately. “I-I don’t know who you are but if you want to kill, then kill me! Don’t hurt them!” the father said, signifying his wife and son.

Jurina then finally opened her mouth, “Forgive me…”

This statement caused the father to flinched towards his wife and son, hugging them tightly. The small boy was crying his heart out from the scary look on Jurina’s expressionless face.

As Jurina lifted her scythe high up to the sky, a memory flashed into her head right away.

“Ouch! What was that for, Rena-chan!?” Jurina complained, being hit on the head by Rena.

“That’s for not paying attention to me, Jurina. I’m teaching you the basic rules of Hellsing. You’re new here, so you better pay close attention to the rules. Now here comes the pledge. This is the most important part.” Rena stated. Jurina pouted her mouth and nodded her head.

“Repeat after me. I pledge to the name of Hellsing that I will never harm an innocent human under any circumstances at all.” Rena said, with her right hand up.

“I pledge to the name of Hell-Ouch!“ Jurina got knocked on the head by Rena again.

“Your right hand up, Jurina.” Rena said.

Jurina then reluctantly put her right hand up and started again. “I pledge to the name of-Ouch! What now? I held my right hand up!“ Again, Jurina got knocked on the head.

“You sound like you didn’t eat breakfast, Jurina. Louder!” Rena insisted.

After rolling her eyes, Jurina said the pledge again, but this time, it was loud and clear. “I pledge to the name of Hellsing that I will never harm an innocent human under any circumstances at all.”

Rena then smiled and clapped her hands. “Good, Jurina. Now as I promised you, let’s go get ice cream. I’ll buy you one.”

“YAY!!”

Upon remembering this scene, Jurina’s tears rolled down her face as she gripped onto her scythe hard. She then let out a scream at the top of her lungs and slammed her scythe to the ground beside her, startling the family of three. She then glared at the three of them before shouting. “RUN!!”

Upon listening to Jurina’s statement, the family of three immediately stood themselves up and ran away from the scene. Jurina then fell into kneeling position and started crying out loud. “I…actually considered to kill that family of three..”

Jurina then wiped off her tears and stood herself up. “I made an oath in front of Rena-chan. This is something that I will always remember till the day I die. As long as I’m sane, I will never lay a hand on any innocent human.”

An angry expression is then carved onto Jurina’s face as she curled her hands up into a fist. “That bastard Mephisto actually tried to manipulate me to kill innocent humans and almost made me broke the pledge I made right in front of Rena-chan! I will not stand for this!”

By this time, Jurina’s eye bags were even heavier than before. The scales covering her arm and neck were spreading like wild fire. She was literally struggling to even keep herself standing as she spread her wings and flew back towards the forest to confront Mephisto once again.

 

Chapter 16 - A deal with the demon  
END


	21. Chapter 17 - Confrontation

A bright light shone down from the sky deep in the forest as Jurina landed on the ground to come face to face with Mephisto once again.

“You came back early, Center.” Mephisto said. Jurina merely ignored Mephisto’s statement and glared right back at him.

Mephisto then looked at Jurina’s face and arms before continuing, “The demon scales are spreading faster than I imagined. If this goes on, you’ll be a full demon in a few days time.”

This time, Jurina shouted back at Mephisto. “Shut up, Mephisto!”

“You came back empty handed. Where’re the heads, Center?” Mephisto insisted.

Jurina then snickered, “Well, there’s a head, alright.”

“Where is it then?” Mephisto asked.

“YOURS!!” Jurina shouted as she summoned her scythe and leaped towards Mephisto. Jurina then swinged her scythe towards Mephisto to send a series of shockwaves towards him but to no avail, as he defended against all Jurina’s shockwaves with his own shockwaves. As soon as Jurina reached in front of Mephisto, she attempted to slash her scythe down to deliver a shockwave from zero diatance. Right before she could send out her shockwave, Mephisto dodged to the side and landed a kick from the side to Jurina instead, sending her crashing towards a tree. Being already weakened so much from trying to resist against the demon within her, Jurina stood back up with the help of her scythe.

“You’re really naïve, Center! You would rather become a demon than to kill some innocent humans for me!?” Mephisto voiced out loud.

“Killing an innocent human when I’m still sane is far worse than becoming a demon! At least I know that I still have some humanity in me left! You on the other hand, Mephisto, tried to manipulate me to kill innocent humans!” Jurina shouted back while balancing herself on her scythe.

“I wasn’t manipulating you! I was merely giving you a choice of freedom! You chose this path yourself, Center. Seems like you would rather become a demon and hurt the ones you love.” Mephisto said.

Jurina then snickered at Mephisto’s statement. “You may be right.. When I become demon, I will hurt the ones close to me. But at least I know of one person who can and WILL stop me.”

“I gave you a choice, and you rejected. Don’t blame me when everything is too late in the future.” Mephisto said.

Jurina grinned, “Of course I won’t blame you. That’s because by that time, I would have already killed you!” Jurina then lifted her scythe from the ground and sent a series of shockwaves again and again. Mephisto dodged every single one of them while leaping towards Jurina. She then leaped at the same time and clashed along with Mephisto. Mephisto attempted a slash towards Jurina but got deflected immediately by Jurina’s swing of her scythe. Jurina then used this opening to send Mephisto flying away with a shockwave.

Mephisto then stood himself up and dusted his back and snickered at Jurina. Jurina was already panting. She literally exhausted as the angel within her is weakening by the minute with her eye bags becoming heavier and the scales spreading more. “You’re starting to lose yourself, Center.” Mephisto snickered before leaping towards Jurina.

Jurina then held up her scythe, spinned it around her arms and pointed it towards the leaping Mephisto. “I’m going to end this fight right now with this last attack!!”

Jurina then gripped onto her scythe firmly as a blast of blue light emit from her body and into her scythe, causing it to be engulfed in a bright, blue aura. She then screamed, “Heaven Secret Art : Holy Slash!”

Jurina then swinged her scythe towards Mephisto, sending out an extremely huge and bright shockwave that could light up the whole forest with an incredibly high speed, causing Mephisto to be flustered before getting blasted away, crashing through a lot of trees. Jurina then toppled onto the ground being exhausted from the amount of energy used. All the trees within 100meters in front of her were literally cut off. Jurina then stood up and looked further to notice Mephisto’s body laying on the ground about 100meters away, motionless. Jurina then sighed out loud. “I did it..”

“I don’t think so.” A voice then echoed into Jurina’s ears as her eyes immediately diverted towards Mephisto. Jurina’s eyes widened in shock from the sight of Mephisto standing himself up. Somehow, he looked a little…different. Mephisto then grinned at Jurina before leaping towards her again. This time, in an instant, Mephisto appeared right in front Jurina, startling her. Jurina didn’t get a chance to react as Mephisto grabbed her on the neck and slammed her towards a tree, chocking her and pinning her. Jurina lost energy to grab hold of her scythe as she released it from her grip and tried to pry Mephisto’s red, scaly hands off. Mephisto had already transformed into his true demon form rather than the human form he used to fight against Jurina. Now, his skin is literally red in colour, completely covered with scales. His eyes were glowing in yellow and teeth became razor sharp fangs.

“Angels will never be as powerful as demons.” Mephisto growled at the suffering Jurina. He then spread his black, scaly demon wings and brought Jurina flying high up to the sky. Mephisto then spinned his body around before tossing Jurina back down to the ground, causing her to cough blood out. Without a moment of hesitation, he immediately flew back down and landed a punch on the laying Jurina’s stomach. Upon impact, the ground around her broke, causing her to cough out blood once again. Jurina then grabbed onto her stomach in pain as Mephisto just stood there looking at her scream in pain.

“This is the punishment for trying to attack me in the first place, Center. I have no time to waste on a lowlife like you!” Mephisto then turned his back around, ready to fly away from the scene before he gave one last look at Jurina and said, “This is already your destiny, Center. As long as the demon is within you, you will always be a danger to everyone around you. Even the ones you love will fall prey to your wrath.” Upon finishing his sentence, Mephisto spread his wings and flew off from the forest, disappearing in the starry night of the sky.

Jurina then grabbed her scythe and stood herself up with the help of it and teleported back to Rena’s house. Upon reaching Rena’s house, Rena immediately noticed Jurina’s wounds and immediately ran towards her to tend to her wounds. “Jurina! Who did this to you?!”

Rena then supported Jurina as she walked her to the bed and sat her down. Jurina then explained. “I got beaten up by a demon.”

“A demon? So far there had never been a case involving demons before. Why would the demon want to hurt you?” Rena asked.

“I tried to make a deal with him.” Jurina said.

“Wait. You made a deal with the demon!? Well, what kind of deal?” Rena questioned suspiciously.

“He said that he will extract the demon soul out of me if I kill three innocent lives.” Jurina explained.

“What!? Why would you make such a deal, Jurina!? You know we’re not supposed to harm innocent humans!” Rena questioned out loud with her eyes wide open.

“I… was desperate for it, Rena-chan.” Jurina looked away.

“So you killed the humans!?” Rena’s eyes widened even more.

“No, I didn’t. this is why I got into a fight with the demon.”

Rena then sighed in relief. “I’m glad you didn’t do it, Jurina. Taking a human’s life is a crime punishable by death.”

“Rena-chan, in the next few days, my body will be completely taken over by the demon. By that time, I wouldn’t even think about taking ONE human’s life. I will be killing EVERY SINGLE HUMAN I SEE.” Jurina stated out loud.

“I-I will stop you from turning into a demon. I will!” Rena grabbed Jurina’s shoulders.

Jurina then shook her head. “You don’t know what you’re talking about, Rena-chan. How are you going to stop me from turning?”

“I…I…” Worlds could not come out from Rena’s mouth as she knew Jurina was spot on.

“This process is unstoppable, Rena-chan. Look at me now. There’s no avoiding becoming a demon.” Jurina then stood up and showed her arms to Rena. Jurina’s arms are almost completely covered in scales.

Rena remained silent. Jurina then grabbed Rena on her shoulders. “You can stop me, Rena-chan. You can end my wrath.”

Rena then removed Jurina’s hands from her shoulder. “You know I won’t have the heart to do that, Jurina.”

“You have no choice, Rena-chan. You’re the only one with the weapon to stop me. If you don’t everyone around me will die.” Jurina explained.

Rena then shook her head. “I can’t do it, Jurina..”

“You have to, Rena-chan!” Jurina grabbed Rena’s shoulders again, but this time, I was with more strength.

Rena smacked Jurina’s hands away again and turned back while covering her ears tightly, hoping not to hear anymore of this. “Stop saying this!”

“If you don’t end this now, I will end up killing everyone, Rena! Including you! YOU HAVE TO KILL ME!!!” Jurina screamed.

“STOP IT!!” *SLAP!*

Rena got startled by her own action of slapping Jurina hard on her face. Rena then apologized. “I…I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean to..”

Jurina then turn her head back towards Rena. “I love you, Rena-chan.. I do not want to end up killing you as well.. I’m sorry for bothering you so late at night.” Jurina then teleported away, leaving Rena to fall on the floor while tears rolled down her face.

 

The next morning

Yuki was hanging out at Mayu’s house while watching the news on the television alone. Mayu then suddenly came from behind and back hugged Yuki, startling her a little. “Nezumi-sama..”

“What are you watching, Yuki?” Mayu asked softly.

“I’m watching the news, Nezumi-sama.”

“Watching the news is boring, Yuki… Why don’t we do something more…entertaining..” Mayu said in the most seductive voice as she bit on Yuki’s ears softly.

“Ah.. N-Nezumi-sama…” Yuki moaned a little at the small action Mayu did as she continued panting. Mayu then climbed on top of Yuki and pinned her down. Mayu noticed that Yuki is already panting a lot from her little bite.

“I only bit your ears softly and you’re already so turned on…” Mayu said seductively.

“I’m sensitive on the ears…”

“I never knew, Yuki…” Mayu then lean down and started biting it a little rougher than before, causing Yuki to moan louder. Mayu then reached her tongue out and licked Yuki’s ears, causing her to flinch upon contact while her panting got heavier and heavier. Mayu continued licking on Yuki’s ears and ended it with a soft bite that caused Yuki to moan out loud, unable to contain her voice any longer.

Mayu then pulled away from Yuki. “Your moan is very sexy, Yuki.. It… turns me on..”

Without saying another word, Yuki pulled Mayu’s face back in and start kissing her crazily. Maybe Yuki was a little too turned on by Mayu that she couldn’t stop. Even after a long moment kissing, they didn’t want to separate from each other to gasp for air. When Mayu forced herself away from Yuki to gasp for air, Yuki immediately pulled Mayu back in and continue kissing her, as her tongue roamed inside Mayu’s mouth, making her unable to separate herself. Yuki then slide her hands into Mayu’s clothes and started fondling all over the place, causing Mayu to start panting and moaning loudly. Since they were kissing, Mayu’s moans sounded muffled. Hearing the muffled moans from Mayu turned Yuki on even more as she slided her tongue deeper into Mayu’s mouth and started twirling around with Mayu’s.

Finally, Yuki separated herself from the kiss as both of then panted heavily and strongly for air. This time, Yuki pushed Mayu back and pinned her down instead. “I need to have my revenge on you for biting my ears just now, Nezumi-sama..”

Yuki then leaned her head down towards Mayu’s neck and started licking her neck while sucking on it, causing Mayu to moan out loud. Yuki was too engrossed in turning Mayu on until a little accident occurred.

“Ouch!!” Mayu screamed out in pain all of a sudden. Yuki removed herself from Mayu’s neck in shock as Mayu held onto her neck.

“Did you just bite me!?” Mayu questioned out loud.

“Oops..” Yuki replied with a dumbfounded expression.

“Don’t oops me! You just bit me with your vampire fangs! What’s going to happen to me!?” Mayu questioned out loud again.

Yuki was about to explain when she got cut off by the explosion sounds coming from the television news.

A reporter is seen to be doing a live news from a helicopter flying just above the city. “Now caught live on camera. A girl is seen terrorizing the city by sending some sort of shockwaves all around with some weapon she’s holding, causing everyone to run away in fear.”

The camera then zoomed down into the city to reveal a girl covered in scales, holding a scythe and sending shockwaves all over the place, destroying cars and also buildings. Yuki’s eyes then widened in shock. “I-Is that…”

“Jurina!!??” Mayu shouted out loud.

“What is Jurina-sama doing!?” Yuki stated out loud.

“She’s exposing the supernatural world! I have to call Rena.” Mayu stated again as she grabbed onto her phone. Her actions were then halted by another scene from the live news.

“Wait.. A breaking news! There seems to be another girl trying to confront that girl face to face.” The news reporter stated.

“Nezumi-sama, look!!” Yuki pulled Mayu’s shirt.

“Rena!?”

 

In the middle of the city

“What are you trying to do, Jurina!?” Rena shouted at Jurina.

Jurina is now almost completely covered in scales and her hair is already partially white. Her eyebags were even heavier than before. And her eyes, slightly glowing in red. “Ah.. Rena-chan.. You came.”

“Why are you doing this, Jurina!?” Rena shouted.

Jurina then showed an evil grin to Rena. “For no reason..”

This statement from Jurina somehow sent chills down Rena’s spine as she have never seen Jurina acted like this before. “You’re still answering my questions. This proves that you’re still sane. I have no idea why or who is forcing you to do this, but you have to end this madness now!”

Jurina then pointed her scythe towards Rena. “How about a no?”

A frown came upon Rena’s confused face. “What happened to you, Jurina!? Stop right now!”

Rena then attempted to slowly walk towards Jurina step by step. Upon noticing this, Jurina immediately sent a shockwave towards Rena, causing her to leap away. This of course shocked Rena as well as she didn’t know why Jurina tried to attack her when she is still sane.

“Stay away from me! Don’t you come any closer! Another step and I’ll slice you into pieces!” Jurina screamed at Rena.

“You’re exposing the supernatural world into the public, Jurina! This is a serious matter!!” Rena screamed back.

“I…do not care about that.” Jurina grinned.

“Akane gave me direct orders to stop you, Jurina! What you’re doing now is a serious offense!”

“Akane asked you to stop me, huh? The problem is, can you?” Jurina then sent a shockwave towards Rena, causing her to leap away again.

“I don’t know why you’re doing this, but I will stop you, Jurina!”

Jurina then let out a maniacal laugh before saying, “There’s no way you will be able to stop me, Rena-chan. Not like this..”

“What are you talking about, Jurina?!”

Jurina then grinned. “Let’s have a death match, shall we? Let’s fight with our full strength!”

“A what!? No.. You’re not thinking about using your demon mode, are you!?”

“You’re right…”

“No! STOP!!!”

“Demon mode Stage 3 : Activate!”

Rena’s eyes widened in shock from Jurina’s statement. “S-She had a stage 3!?”

 

Chapter 17 - Confrontation  
END


	22. Chapter 18 - Rena vs Center

“Demon mode Stage 3 : Activate!” Center screamed.

“S-She had a stage 3!?” Rena’s eyes widened in shock.

A black aura engulfed Center completely before a burst of black energy blasted all over the place, destroying everything around. Rena, who stood quite a distance away from Center is also sent flying away from the immense force created by the blast. Center then screamed at the top of her lungs as and released all the energy from her body in one go, causing cars nearby to explode on its own. Rena stood back up and looked back at Center. Her eyes widen in shock from Center’s appearance that she had never seen before. Center’s hair is now completely white, but is now against gravity… Two horns are seen emerging from the corner of her forehead. She now has huge bat like wings and a huge black demon tail. Her arms and feet are engulfed in flames.

“I-Is this Jurina?” Rena questioned herself.

 

Takamina’s house

“Minami! Look! Jurina is transforming!” Maeda shouted.

“Yes, I know! I’m watching as well!” Takamina answered.

 

Kojiharu’s house

“My god… Is that Jurina?” Kojiharu’s eyes widened in shock.

“She’s been keeping this to herself all along!” Yuko growled.

 

Mayu’s house

“This event will change the whole world. After today, nothing will ever be the same again.” Mayu said.

“With Jurina-sama exposing the supernaturals out into the public, I have no idea how the world will turn out to be in the future..” Yuki answered. 

In fact, the whole world is now watching the news. Everybody’s eyes widened in shock at Jurina’s transformation.

 

Rena looked at her surroundings and sighed in relief. “Luckily nobody is around..”

A frown then came upon her face. “Wait.. How is it possible that everyone got away unharmed when Jurina was sending shockwaves all over the place?”

Rena then looked around closely again to realize that those buildings and cars which was destroyed by Center was empty. Rena then immediately realized that Jurina was merely trying to scare everyone away from this place before she fights me. Rena then smiled, “Even until the very last moment, you never thought of hurting any humans.. In fact, you chased them away so that this battle will not involve them. I’m proud of you, Jurina..”

But that of course got no reply from Center at all as she glared right at Rena. Center’s eyes are now only filled with the instincts to kill. Center then suddenly groaned, causing Rena to be in her fighting pose. Center then grinned and leaped towards Rena in an extremely fast speed. Upon noticing, Rena pulled out her semi automatic gun and released a few shots at Center. As the bullets touched Center, they immediately melted. This is caused by the immense heat from the flames engulfing her arms and legs. Rena leaped out of the way instead and caused Center to miss her target. Rena immediately stood back up and unsheathed her katana. Without wasting any more time, Rena leaped towards Center and attempted a slash. Center managed to grab hold of Rena’s katana with just her bare hands. Rena was struggling due to the heat released from Center’s body. Center tightened her grip and melted her katana right away. As Center tried to reach in to grab Rena, she somersault backwards and leaped backwards to keep a distance from Center. 

Rena realized that she couldn’t get close to Center easily as the temperature emitted by her body was way too high for any human to handle. The source of the temperature was from the flames engulfing Center’s arms and legs. “Tch- I can’t get close to her at all! Those flames aren’t normal. They seemed like flames from hell.”

Center then slowly walked towards Rena step by step causing her to move backwards as well. Rena tried not to get too close to Center or she might get burned badly. Center suddenly stopped in her tracks and raised her hand towards Rena’s direction. A ball of fire then appeared on Center’s palms as she shot it right at Rena, causing her to be startled and managed to dodge it just by a little. The fireball managed to graze on Rena’s left cheek. “She shoots fireballs now!?” Rena was literally stunned.

“This is bad.. I have no more weapons left..” Rena panted. 

Center then leaped towards Rena and delivered a high speed kick on her stomach, sending her crashing to a car. Rena immediately coughed out a lot of blood from the impact as she screamed in the top of her lungs in pain. She gripped onto her stomach hard, hoping to suppress the pain but to no avail as the pain was simply too much. Rena then removed her hands from her stomach to reveal a large scorch mark. Rena then coughed out blood again as she tried to stand herself up. That one kick was already good enough to knock her out. A high speed kick from a feet engulfed in hell flames was too much for Rena as she lay back on the ground unable to stand up. At this time, Center pounced towards Rena in a full speed. Rena, lying on the ground coughing out blood for another time, thought to herself, “I….I’m going to die….”

As Center approached nearer and nearer, a memory then flashed into Rena’s mind.

“Press this red button, it will release a holy light saber..” Upon remembering this, Rena immediately reached for her right pocket and took out a handle. As Center reached in, Rena screamed in the top of the lungs and pressed the red button on the handle. It released a sudden burst of white holy energy, blasting Center at least 20 feet away. A light saber emerged from the handle as the aura engulfing it got transferred to Rena, engulfing her in the holy aura. Rena suddenly found back her energy to stand herself up. As she looked at her stomach, she saw that the scorch mark is slowly fading away due to the holy light saber’s healing powers. “W-What is this surge of energy I’m feeling inside of me?”

The bright light emitted by the holy light saber disturbed Center a lot as she squinted her eyes at Rena’s direction while partially covering her eyes. Feeling a surge of power in Rena’s body, she immediately leaped towards Center in an incredible speed. Even the saber has given Rena enhanced abilities of her own. Rena reached in towards Center and attempted a slash. This time, Rena was able to get close to Center effectively due to the holy aura engulfing her which is able to fend off demon energy. Center immediately leaped out of the way from Rena’s line of slash. Center did not think about defending against it because she knew she would be injured by the slash from the holy light saber.

Being angered, Center slashed both her claws towards Rena, sending a shockwave of flames towards her. With just one slash, Rena was able to deflect the flaming shockwaves away. Center then leaped towards Rena and attempted a series of flaming claw attacks but to no avail as Rena managed to defend against each and every one of the hits with the saber. This didn’t stop Center from continue attacking as she increased her attack speed by a lot, causing Rena to finally get hit by the claw attack and crashed into a car. The scorch mark on Rena’s face was immediately healed as Rena stood up once again. Rena is now panting heavily. The holy light saber may have granted Rena some enhanced abilities and healing powers, but not her stamina. She’s literally using her own stamina to fight against Center.

Upon noticing Rena panting heavily, Center grinned and leaped towards Rena to deliver her claw attacks again. This time, Center’s smashing power increased by a lot as she continue smashing her claws with her full strength, suppressing Rena. “Ugh.. Her attacks are really powerful. Even with this holy light saber, I find it really hard to defend against it!”

Center then smashed Rena’s arms down hard, causing her to lose her guard for a short moment, Center used this chance to deliver a high speed kick onto Rena’s stomach, causing her to crash onto the wall of a building. Center immediately sent a series of her flaming shockwaves towards the building, causing it to collapse right on top Rena. Center then gave a psychotic laugh of satisfaction. It didn’t last long as the rubbles from the building burst out, revealing Rena in perfect condition. Rena then examined her arms and her stomach. “This holy aura protected me..”

This time, Rena held the saber up and slashed it down, sending a shockwave of holy energy towards Center fast. Center didn’t have to time to react to it as she got blasted away and crashed into a car. Center then screamed in pain from that one slash. Rena suddenly remembered. “Of course. Jurina told me before. The stronger the demon, the more effective the holy light saber is.”

Rena then pointed the saber at Center who is still suffering on the ground. “It’s over, Jurina. I have the advantage! None of your attacks will work against me!”

This statement caused Center to glare angrily at Rena as she immediately screamed and leaped towards Rena. In an instant, Center appeared in front of Rena, shocking her. Center then attempted a series of claw attacks, but got effectively defended by Rena due to her enhanced reflexes. Center continued her fury attacks again and again, suppressing Rena once again. “Stop it, Jurina!!”

Center found an opening to land a high speed punch on Rena, sending her flying 20 feet away. Without wasting any more time, Center inhaled as much as she could and breathe out a flamethrower towards Rena’s direction. Upon noticing, Rena leaped out of the way to notice that the car behind her had already melted upon contact with the flamethrower. “She breathes fire too?!”

Rena then stood herself up and held the saber close to her face in fighting pose. At that time, Center sent a flamethrower towards Rena again. Instead of dodging, Rena leaped towards the flamethrower and held the saber straight on to thrust right through it and finally appeared in front of Center. Center was literally stunned by Rena’s presence. Rena then slashed the saber down. Upon the saber reaching towards Center, a memory with Jurina flashed into Rena’s head.

“Nee, Rena-chan! Show me some affection!”

“I love you, Rena-chan..”

“Rena-chan feels warm..”

Upon remembering this, Rena retracted herself and pulled the saber away from Center. This gives Center a chance to deliver a flaming shockwave and sent her flying 20 feet back before crashing into a wall. Rena then punched the ground. “I can’t do it, Jurina! I can’t bring myself to kill you!”

Center then flew towards Rena and managed to grab her. Center then flew up high into the sky and tossed Rena down before putting both her hands up to the sky. A huge fireball was created and shot towards Rena who just got slammed on to the ground. As the saber healed her wounds immediately, Rena stood up and sent a holy shockwave upwards that sliced the huge fireball into two and towards Center. Center attempted to dodge the shockwave but it managed to graze her wings, causing her to scream in pain and fell down from the sky, onto the ground. Rena then fell into kneeling position and panted heavily as she had almost used up all her stamina against Center. Rena could have ended the fight sooner, but because of affections for Jurina that kept Rena from doing so. “I..can’t hold this on for long.”

Center, who notices that Rena was already tired, stood herself up and attempted to pounce on her. A voice of a crying child halted Center from her movements as she looked to her right to discover a little boy crying his heart out. This attracted Rena’s attention too as she shouted at the boy. “What are you still doing here!? RUN!!!”

Center turned her whole body to face the small boy and grinned. Rena’s eyes widened in shock from this. “No… No.. No!! Stop it, Jurina! Don’t hurt that small kid!”

Center slowly walked towards the small boy step by step, causing the cars around him to explode due to the immense heat from Center. The small boy was literally shaking and screaming while crying his heart out from the scary sight of Center. “I SAID STOP IT! YOU”RE GOING TO KILL THAT SMALL BOY!” Rena screamed.

Center ignored the scream from Rena and continued her path towards the small boy. This time, Rena started gripping onto the holy light saber with all her strength. So tightly that she could feel her palms bleed from it. Center then leaped towards the small boy while laughing maniacally. All of a sudden, her movements were halted. This gives room for the small boy to run away for his life. Center then suddenly coughed out blood as she looked down towards her chest area. A holy light saber was piercing right through her chest from the back. A tear rolled down Rena’s face as she twisted the saber and stabbed it deeper than it already is, causing Center to cough out a lot of blood. “I….I’m sorry, Jurina…”

 

Chapter 18 - Rena vs Center  
END


	23. Final Chapter (Chapter 19) - A partner, a friend, a lover

Everyone in the world watching the news held their breath at the scene of Rena piercing the holy light saber right through Center from back. Rena then pulled the saber out of Center’s back, causing her to cough out blood. Center grabbed onto her wounded chest and immediately fell into kneeling position. The flames on her arms and feet faded away as her scales, horns and tail burnt into ashes. Her hair became black again as she topple sideways. Before she could reach the ground, Rena immediately held her in her arms. The holy light saber disappeared as well since it was only for a one time use. By now, Center had already completely reverted back to Jurina.

“H-Hey, Jurina… How’re you feeling?” Rena asked with a shaky voice and her eyes got teary.

“N-Not..so..good..I-It hurts…a lot….” Jurina replied with a weak tone before coughing out blood once again, causing Rena’s tears to start flowing down her cheek.

Upon noticing, Jurina weakly reached her hands towards Rena’s face and wiped the tears. “W-Why..are..you..crying…?”

Rena kept silent and bit the bottom of her lips to contain her tears. Jurina then continued. “D-Did anyone…get..hurt..?”

Rena shook her head vigorously before replying, “No, Jurina. You were very kind.. You sent everyone to a safe place. Even till the very last moment, you never thought of hurting any human.”

“I-I’m..really happy…to hear that..” Jurina then showed an extremely weak smile.

“You did all that to lure me out! You did that so that I will kill you! Why, Jurina!? Why must you do this!? Why must you put me in such a difficult position!?” Rena screamed in the top of her lungs.

“I…have to, Rena..chan… I’m…sorry.. I was…a little selfish..” Jurina then coughed again. Rena remained silent.

“I was…afraid that I will..end up…killing you as well…” Jurina then raised her hands and caressed Rena’s face before continuing. “I…love you, Rena-chan…I don’t want to live..to see the day I ended up…killing…you…”

“B-But I’m…happy now..Rena..chan.. You will..be safe…from now on…” Jurina powerlessly answered.

Rena shook her head vigorously. “No, Jurina!”

At this time, a tear rolled down Jurina’s face. “I-I’m scared…Rena..chan…”

“W-What are you scared of?” Rena asked with a shaky voice.

“I-I’m still..young….I’m scared of..dying…”

Rena then hugged Jurina tighter. “No, Jurina! You won’t die! Stop saying things like this!”

“Do…you think I….will go to heaven…or hell?”

“You won’t go anywhere, Jurina! You’re staying here with me! YOU”RE STAYING HERE!” Rena screamed.

Jurina then showed a weak smile. “Maybe I’ll…get to see your ancestor…I could get a…signature from him..”

Rena shook her head vigorously again. “No! I won’t allow you! I won’t allow you!!! You hear me?!”

Jurina let out a cough again before asking, “D-Do you…love me..Rena-chan..?”

Rena nodded her head immediately. “Yes, Jurina! I love you a lot, Jurina! I’m sorry to have kept my feelings to myself! I have loved you for a long time!”

“I’m…really..happy, Rena..chan…” Jurina showed a weak smile.

“Last..question, Rena..chan..If I were…alive, will you..be my girlf…………” Jurina couldn’t finish her last sentence as she breathed her last breath on Rena’s arms. Her eyes slowly closed themselves softly.

Upon noticing this, Rena nudges Jurina. “Hey, Jurina?”

Rena then smiled jokingly as tears flowed down her cheeks and nudged her. “Hey.. Stop messing around, Jurina…”

“Jurina!? JURINA!? JURINA!!!!!!” Rena nudged Jurina harder and harder as she caressed Jurina’s face.

“No…No! No! NO!!!!! NO!!!!” Rena screamed as she hugged Jurina’s lifeless body as hard as she could.

Rena then looked towards the sky and screamed. “GIVE JURINA BACK TO ME!!!!”

Rena embraced Jurina’s lifeless body and screamed at the top of her lungs as she punched the floor a few times.

 

Takamina’s house

“Acchan!!!” Takamina cried her heart out as she went towards Maeda’s embrace. Maeda remained silent as she herself was embracing Takamina and cried.

 

Kojiharu’s house

“I-I can’t see any more of this!” Kojiharu covered her own face and cried out loud.

“J-Jurina…” Yuko’s eyes widened.

 

Mayu’s house

“Jurina-sama…” Yuki’s eyes teared up.

“Rena must be suffering a lot right now..” Mayu wiped the tears off her face.

 

The scene of Rena embracing the lifeless Jurina was broadcasted throughout the whole world. Those who were watching found themselves tearing up as well.

“Please don’t leave me alone here, Jurina…. I don’t think I can live without you..” Rena cried, still embracing Jurina in her arms.

Rena then pulled Jurina in for a hug. “The answer is yes, Jurina. If you were alive, I will agree to be your girlfriend.. We can go on dates, Jurina… We can buy the cute puppy that you saw the other day…”

A voice suddenly echoed into Rena’s ears. “Do you really agree to be my girlfriend?”

Without a moment of hesitation, Rena answered, “Yes, Jurina! I will!”

“Do you love me so much that you can’t live without me?” A voice echoed into Rena’s ears again.

This time, a frown came upon Rena’s face as she separated Jurina from her. Jurina still had her eyes closed. Rena then proceeded to pinch Jurina hard on the face.

“Ouch! That hurts!” Jurina opened her eyes and rubbed her face only to be replied by Rena with her eyes wide open, stuttering. “J-J-Jurina??”

Jurina showed her cat like smile towards Rena. “Yup! It’s me!”

“You’re alive!!” Rena then hugged Jurina as tight as she could before removing herself again. “Y-You’re dead! How did you…” Rena was literally lost for words.

“Hmm… I find it strange as well.. I, myself thought that I died. Wait a moment..” Jurina then spread her wings to discover that both sides of her wings are white in colour. It was different than her previous wings of black and white.

Jurina then looked at Rena excitedly. “Rena-chan! There are two souls in my body.. The one you killed was the demon within me! Look at my wings! It’s completely white! I’m a full-fledged angel now!”

Rena and Jurina then hugged happily and excitedly before Rena separated herself. “Wait.. Means you heard everything just now?”

“Well, I only died for a while.. So basically from the ‘GIVE JURINA BACK TO ME’, I was already alive.” Jurina then closed in to Rena and showed her cat like smile. “You said that you love me and agreed to be my girlfriend, right?”

Rena then smiled and closed in to kiss Jurina on her lips. “I will not pull back on my words.”

Everyone who was watching this live news found themselves cheering out loud in their respective homes. At this time, reporters and polices started swarming in around Rena and Jurina. Both of them then looked at each other before laughing out loud. “We’re in trouble aren’t we?”

~~~~~~

 

Rena’s POV

One year had passed since the event that changed our lives and the whole world forever. After the event of Jurina turning demon live on television, the existence of supernaturals were exposed throughout the whole world. They are now allowed to walk in the open along with humans as long as they’re harmless. Humans are not afraid of vampires, werewolves or special infecteds anymore. Werewolves can now transform in public and yet they wouldn’t seem scary. Vampires can now fly all over the place and yet still looking cool. Zombies can now become punching bags for kids and yet still have fun with them.

Our organization Hellsing had become an official organization. No longer a secret. Since Hellsing was introduced into public, a lot of hunters applied for the job. This is because of the bounty system that Akane enforced lately. A bounty will be placed on all rogue supernaturals. Don’t know what rogue supernaturals are? They basically do not belong to any clans and only harm innocent people. The higher threat you have, the higher the bounty. Guess who has the highest bounty among the rogue werewolves.. That’s right. It’s none other than the ex Alpha of the werewolf clan, Choukoku with an astounding 1 million USD. Crazy, huh? But those who are stupid enough to hunt for Choukoku never came back. I’d say, serves them right. The whereabouts of Choukoku is still unknown. I’ve heard rumours saying that Choukoku saved a village from fire recently.. Hmm.. Not sure how true is it though.

Talking about people we’ve encountered before, remember Sasshi the zombie lord? Well, she became famous for her wota personality and was just recently hired to join the national cheer team as the center. I can say she’s doing a really good job. Very enthusiastic indeed. She became world famous. Her popularity is even higher than mine! I’m the heroine that saved the city! No fair! *cough* Let’s put that aside for now.

Remember Sado? Yes. Yuko’s best friend and also the current Alpha wolf. She doing really well as the Alpha. All the werewolves in her clan seems to like her a lot. Oh yeah! Ever since the rule about werewolves not able to date humans was abolished, Sado was starting to meet a girl. She had really chubby cheeks. What was her name again?.. Mine.. Minegi… Argh! I only remember her name was called Miichan.

Gakuran on the other hand had found a new love interest. Her very own vampire queen, Otabe. Seems like Gakuran was finally able to let go of Yuki completely. She keeps following Otabe around like her personal bodyguard even though Otabe doesn’t seem to have any interest in her. Gakuran became famous for her ikemen looks. Wherever she goes, she will be chased by fan girls all over the place. But here’s the weird fact. Otabe didn’t like the fan girls chasing after Gakuran. Everytime Gakuran’s fan girls appear, Otabe will shoo them away. Maybe this is how Otabe shows her interest towards Gakuran. By playing it cool… All I can say is that they’re really close.

As for my friends, Yuko and Kojiharu decided to shift out of town and live in a farm together. Yuko decided that she didn’t want to get into any fights anymore and just work hard in the farm to earn for a living for Kojiharu. Here’s the funny part. Guess what Yuko’s job is. A shepherd!! How ironic of that! For sure she won’t be the girl who cried wolf, right? Kojiharu on the other hand, quit her job as a model and became a full time fortune teller for the villagers there. She finds that looking into someone else’s mind was way more fun. How sadistic.. Sado loves to go to Yuko’s house to hang out. Sometimes she bring Miichan along. Well, Yuko seemed really happy that Sado had a human girlfriend.

I on the other hand, got branded as the heroine that saved the city. Because of this, the mayor of the town awarded me with so many medals that I have nowhere else to keep it. So, I just chucked them all into the junk drawer. And because of this, Akane created some new and powerful weapons for me. She said it was the most powerful weapon ever created. Wow.. That sounds awesome! Of course, I quit as a newscaster. I’m a full time hunter now. And one more thing.. I’m currently dating with my hunting partner, Jurina. Well.. After the event one year ago, Jurina was supposed to carry out a death sentence. But!! Akane and I pleaded to the judge for at least two whole days before the judge finally came to a decision. Jurina was free from the death penalty as she had been loyal to the country the whole time by protecting civilians from supernatural attacks. As for the city that Jurina almost destroyed, well, nobody got hurt. But of course Akane had to punish Jurina for this matter. No salary for five whole years to pay for the damage and destruction caused.

Here comes the good news. Mayu finally got a job!! Guess where… In Hellsing!! I recommended her to Akane. The first time the job interview message was sent to her, she ripped it off immediately. I’m not surprised.. The second time it came, she accepted!! It was all thanks to my convincing words to her.. I had a little help from Yuki actually… Alright, fine.. I lied.. It was Yuki who convinced her. I’m really impressed and touched by how Yuki managed to get Mayu to accept the job invitation. Yuki herself joined Hellsing as a hunter as the second generation of supernaturals after Jurina. This is how Yuki managed to pull Mayu in along. And I have to say this straight. I made the right choice of recommending her into Hellsing. She is now the captain of the battle strategy and tactics department. Yes, she got promoted in just mere months! It was because of her detailed analysis and data collection that made Akane really impressed by her. She’s basically Akane’s favorite tactician.

Alright, here comes the best part! Acchan and Takamina are finally..

“Rena-chan! Why are you narrating the story!? We’re late!” Jurina screamed.

“Oh, right! Let’s go to Yuko’s place first. We need to get them.” Rena then rushed towards Jurina and hugged her tightly before teleporting off.

 

Yuko and Kojiharu’s house

“Ahn…Y-Yu..ko…” Kojiharu moaned at the action of Yuko kissing and love biting her neck. Yuko then slided her left hand into Kojiharu’s shirt and fondled her body softly, causing her to moan out loud. At this time, Yuko closed in to Kojiharu’s lips and starting licking it seductively before kissing her passionately. Yuko’s tongue explored deep into Kojiharu’s mouth, causing her to moan again. Their tongues intertwined with one another as both of them started moaning at the same time. Kojiharu then removed herself from the erotic kiss and started gasping for air before she smiled at Yuko. “Somebody’s been a naughty wolf…”

Kojiharu immediately pushed Yuko and pinned her down instead. Kojiharu then grinned at Yuko. “It’s my turn to be naughty…..” Kojiharu was immediately silenced by the sight of Rena and Jurina, sitting on a couch staring them all along.

“Ah.. Don’t mind us. Just pretend we’re not here.” Rena stated.

“You know what? We’re not late at all. Continue please.” Jurina said while munching on a box of popcorn that she got out of nowhere.

At this time, Kojiharu removed herself from Yuko, remembering something important. “Ah! It’s today, isn’t it?” She then immediately ran towards the bathroom.

Yuko flipped herself around and glared at them. “Way to go, guys! It was just getting to the best part!”

“Well, forgive us if Kojiharu didn’t get to go all ‘naughty’ on you. But for your information, we’re late.” Rena explained.

“Exactly. We still have to get Mayu and Yuki.” Jurina said. Yuko then rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom.

“Wait.. Isn’t Kojiharu in the bathroom too?” Rena grinned evilly.

Jurina replied the evil grin as both of them stick their face against the bathroom door, hoping to listen to something naughty. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, causing Rena and Jurina to be startled and fell down on the ground. Yuko then scolded them. “I knew both of you would do this! Stay away from the bathroom door or I’ll rip both your ears out!” before slamming the door shut.

 

Mayu’s house

“Nezumi-sama.. This is already the third packet you’re drinking.” Yuki said to Mayu who is sucking on a packet of blood.

“But this is really good, Yuki. Where did you get this from?” Mayu asked before she continue sucking on the blood packet cutely.

“From Yuko-san.”

Mayu immediately choked on the blood and coughed before she hit Yuki on the arm. Yuki was literally laughing out loud from this scene. “I’m sorry, Nezumi-sama. It’s too tempting..”

“Yuki.. You’re becoming more like Yuko.” Mayu pouted her mouth.

“Who’s becoming more like me?” Yuko’s voice echoed in the house as they arrived by Jurina’s teleport.

“Well, Nezumi-sama was saying that I ‘m becoming more like you, Yuko-san. It’s an insult actually. There’s no way that I will suddenly grow furs on my body.” Yuki snickered.

“Is that so? That’s too bad because if you had followed my footsteps, you would have been a great person that cares for everyone except for that blood sucking girlfriend of yours.” Yuko snickered at Yuki.

Yuki then walked one step closer to Yuko and glared right into her eyes. “What did you say, wolf? You want to pick a fight with me!?”

“Bring it on, shitty bat!” Yuko growled before getting hit on the arms by Kojiharu.

“Stop picking a fight with Yuki. Let Mayu finish her meal.” Kojiharu said while pulling Yuko back.

“I don’t understand how both of you can still argue so much after everything you both have been through together. Well, maybe werewolves and vampires were enemies by nature.” Rena shrugged her shoulders.

“Not to mention Yuko started picking on Mayu ever since she became a vampire.” Jurina continued.

“Talking about that, Mayu. I don’t remember how you became a vampire.” Kojiharu asked.

Mayu then looked at Yuki before looking at Kojiharu again. “Don’t ask. It’s embarrassing…”

Kojiharu looked at Yuki, hoping to get a reply from her. Yuki merely shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay, I’m done! Let’s go!” Mayu hopped off from her chair.

Everyone proceeded to hug Jurina. Jurina then shouted, “Stop! Stop!” Everybody immediately stop hugging Jurina.

Jurina then pulled Rena’s arm and hugged her tightly. “Only Rena-chan can hug me.”

Everybody was frustrated by Jurina’s statement as they merely ignored her and pounced on Jurina. They then proceeded to teleport from the scene to their destination.

 

At a church

“Where are they!? They’re the VIP guests here and they’re late!” Takamina said in a frustrating tone.

“Don’t worry, Minami. Today is our big day. They’ll be here.” Maeda placed her hands on Takamina’s chest to comfort her.

Takamina then scanned around the wedding hall full of guests. “We can’t make all the guests wait for us. We have to say the vows now!”

“We’re here! We’re here!” A voice screamed out as six people teleported right into the middle of the church, receiving cheers from the crowd of guests.

“You’re late, guys! We’ve been waiting for the six of you to arrive before we say the vows! You’re making my dear wife-to-be tired on her feet.” Takamina growled.

Maeda giggled at Takamina’s statement. “It’s ok, Minami. It’s just for a while.”

“Sorry! Sorry! It was because Yuko and Kojiharu were having some naughty time.” Rena apologized.

“What the hell!? You and Jurina could have noted us earlier rather than sitting there while munching on some popcorn as if you were in a cinema! Besides, Mayu was the one who was late! She was sucking on her blood packet so slowly. And they dare say that vampires are fast.” Yuko growled.

“Hey! Stop talking about Nezumi-sama like this!” Yuki raised her voice.

“Stop arguing, guys.. Everyone is looking at us now. Let’s sit down.” Kojiharu said. All six of them then walked towards the front bench and sat down.

 

The priest cleared his throat and started. “Do you, Takahashi Minami, take Maeda Atsuko to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you both part.”

Takamina smiled warmly at Maeda and said, “I do.”

“Kya!!! I can’t handle anymore of this!!” Jurina smiled and screamed excitedly as her fingers curled up from Takamina’s lovely statement. 

The priest then continued, “Do you, Maeda Atsuko, take Takahashi Minami to be your lawfully wedded partner, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you both part.”

Maeda smiled cutely and replied, “I do.”

“Kya!!! Too cute!! Too cute!!” Jurina screamed and hugged Rena tightly on her arms, being too excited from the scene. The priest seemed a little annoyed by Jurina’s actions as he looked towards them.

Rena then smiled back at the priest. “Forgive my girlfriend. She’s a little childish.” She then ruffled Jurina’s hair softly.

The priest continued his statement. “You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with his blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen.”

At this time, the wedding hall entrance slammed open, attracting everyone’s attention. “Go Acchan! Go Takamina! We congratulate you with all our hearts! Go Acchan! Go Takamina! We congratulate you with all our hearts!” A voice shouted out loud in the church as Sasshi is seen marching into the wedding hall.

Takamina then looked at Maeda. “You invited Sasshi!?”

Maeda smiled and shrugged. “I only told her about the wedding. I never invited her. She insisted on coming here to do a little cheer for us.”

“Go Acchan! Go Takamina! We congratulate you with all our hearts! Go Acchan! Go Takamina! We congratulate you with all our hearts!” A voice echoed in the wedding hall again as four more girls entered following Sasshi’s lead.

Takamina looked at Maeda again. “She brought her cheer team along!?”

This time Maeda’s eyes widened. “I didn’t know about that..”

Sasshi then looked at the four of her team members and walked towards the one on the most left. “Mukuchi! You’re not cheering at all!”

“…” Mukuchi replied with a smile which made Sasshi smack her own head.

Sasshi then ordered the other three, “Unagi! Bungee! Akicha! Louder! We represent the national cheer team! We’re Team Hormone!”

Upon listening, Unagi, Bungee and Akicha raised their voice except for Mukuchi who just stood there silently.

One of the guest stood up, “Hey, it’s Team Hormone!”

Another one stood up, “The national cheer team!”

All the guests started standing up. “It’s Sasshi! She’s the center!!”

“I need some autograph!”

 

All the guests then started to swarm towards Team Hormone. Upon noticing this chaotic scene, Team Hormone started to run away in fear. Sasshi then gave a last shout the Atsumina couple. “Hey, Takamina! Take care of Acchan! And sorry to barge in!” before running off.

“Hey, it’s our wedding day!!” Takamina shouted, infuriated at the scene of all the guests ignoring the wedding ceremony and chasing after Sasshi. In the end, only nine people was left in the church, dumbfounded.

“She stole all our guests!!” Takamina shouted.

“So, what now?” Yuko sounded.

“Well, there’s still six guests here, Takamina.” Mayu stated.

Takamina and Maeda then looked at each other before started laughing their hearts out. This caused everyone left in the church to join in along the laughter including the priest. Maeda stopped laughing and looked at the six guests left. “Other guests don’t matter. The six of you are the most important guests around here. As long as six of you are here, it’s still perfect.”

All of them smiled at Maeda’s statement. Maeda then looked at the priest. “Can we finish this?”

The priest nodded his head, “You may now kiss.”

Upon finishing his sentence, Takamina and Maeda both closed in together and shared a passionate kiss.”

Kojiharu, Yuko, Mayu, Yuki, Rena and Jurina immediately stood up from their bench and started cheering and applauding the loudest they can.

So, in the end, all four couples managed to find the ones they truly love and their own respective supernatural partners whom they will stay with for the rest of their lives.

 

Final Chapter (Chapter 19) - A partner, a friend, a lover  
END


End file.
